Liar
by oatsandroses
Summary: Five years married to this woman and the sparks have faded, but I have remained a faithful husband as I'm supposed to and I'll hang on for as long as I can... Okay, so maybe I lied. I haven't been the most faithful husband, but can you blame me? [Stefan's POV] STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! I'll be uploading about three more fics within the next few weeks so stay tuned for those, but here's the first out of the bunch. This story will be completely in Stefan's POV unless I feel like I need to switch it up here and there for certain things, but mainly it's going to be Stefan's story. I hope you all enjoy this scandalous one!**

* * *

 **Stefan's POV**

I typically always wake up before my alarm much like today and instead of getting an early start, I decide to bring an arm around my wife. My beautiful wife. She was everything that I wanted and needed. _Was_. Five years of marriage to this woman hasn't been too bad, but it wasn't good either. The spark had faded like, I guess how it does in most marriages, and I've tried to bring it back, I've taken her on trips, bought her things so maybe she'll sleep with me, started going on hikes with her every weekend, but she did nothing in return. I would hint things to her saying stuff along the lines of: "It'll be great if you tag along", "It's been awhile, baby" (typically said as I kiss her neck), "You should try *insert activity here* sometime with me" , but nothing. The bi— she gave me nothing. But I have remained a faithful husband as I'm supposed to and I'll hang on for as long as I can.

My alarm goes off the next minute and she stirs because of it. I kiss her cheek greeting her then get up to start my day. Hot shower, brush teeth, wash face and most importantly: the hair. I walk out the bathroom with the towel riding low on my waist but it was pointless since she was no longer in the room. I get dressed quickly then head downstairs finding her in the kitchen humming a tune. Breakfast is already on a plate for myself so I sit and start eating. I have a busy day at the office and I can't afford to be late.

"Do you need lunch?" She spoke her first words of the day.

"No, I'll buy something from across the street."

She nods and turns her back to me. I eat most of what's on my plate then kiss her goodbye. When I step out the house I feel like I just escaped jail, but I distract my mind from that thought by listening to the radio and twenty minutes later, I'm sitting in my office chair prepping for a meeting this afternoon.

Mornings are always slow but fast moving at the same time. No one wants to be here, they rather be at home in bed as they scratch their balls. Women have balls too, don't let them fool you.

I lift my head as the door opens and my mouth slightly drops seeing her reach for the knob locking the door.

"Babe, what—"

"I missed you." She pouts walking up to me.

I can't find the words to say having me stutter like an idiot as she straddles my lap and bites down on her lip. She reached for the hem of her shirt but I stop her.

"I can't right now."

"Then let me do all the work." She grins lifting the shirt up from her skin.

I know what I said, but I take her breast in my mouth not being able to resist. She lifts my head up to unbutton my shirt but my brain is fogged by how she's riding my over my slacks. My hands move to her ass pulling her skirt up and I start to sweat by how she went commando.

I have no idea when my pants came off but they were now bundled at my ankles along with my boxers and I'm balls deep inside her and she's riding me with such force that I can barely breathe. Damn, I love it when she fucks me.

"I need to hear you say it."

"I love you. I love you so much." I move in to kiss her and tell her again against her lips then kiss her rougher.

My dick is sad when she pulls out after we came. I wanted her again and this time I'd lay her ass on the floor and fuck her for a good hour, but I don't have the time. I back her against the wall kissing her then lift her legs around my waist since she's a little shorter.

"Why haven't you called me?"

I kissed her again missing her lips. "I've just been busy, you know that." I kiss her again. "I'll call you tonight and we'll set up a date night."

"You promise?"

"I promise, now you have to go. I don't want you to, but I have a meeting." She sighs looking into my eyes so I kiss her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses my chin then lets her legs free returning them to the floor.

"Turn for me,"

"Need something to get you through the day?" She says amused turning.

She shakes and rounds her hips as her back is faced me knowing that my eyes were glued on her ass. Damn, she has a fine ass.

"Your perfect. I'll call you."

"You fucking better." Those were her parting words.

I let out a breath shaking my head then sit back at my desk.

Okay, so let's rewind shall we? So maybe I lied. I haven't been the most faithful husband, but can you blame me? Bonnie motherhotfucking gotdamn Bennett. I wouldn't call her my mistress, although technically that's what she is, but I like to think of her as my girlfriend. Now stop that eye roll, I really do love her and she's great for other things than just sex, but when I'm around her all I can do is touch her.

We met two years ago and been together about that same amount of time. It was all accidental but my heart and dick wanted her so I went for it and gladly she was willing.

She's a little young, but she knows what she wants and hands down, has the biggest balls out of all the girls I've had the luxury of being with. No past girlfriend or my wife would've ever drop by for sex announced or not, they would come for lunch or just for a 'hello' but it never went further than a makeout. Bonnie was different and that's what I love about her. She doesn't care and that's so dangerously sexy that I'm scared of what she'll do next. I'm a very important man in my company (well it's not technically _mine_ ) and I can't risk us being exposed which was why I was backing off but she sucked me right back in and now I have to call her tonight or she'll give me blue balls then leave me high and throbbing… Like she's done before when I pissed her off when I didn't show up at a party that I promised her I'd be at. She said that she forgave me but obviously she didn't and I had to beg. Bonnie makes me beg, makes me plead because she knows. She knows just how much I want her, she knows just how much I need her, and she knows that I won't be going anywhere anytime soon and she couldn't be more right.

After the meeting, I go down the street for a late lunch where Bonnie just so happens to take a few shifts at. It's late in the afternoon so more than likely she'll be there and let the angels sing because she is.

I raise my eyebrows at her eyeing her in her uniform making her blush and turn away. I chuckle and soon it's my turn to order and she pushed the other girl aside making me shake my head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. You know how cute I think you look in this outfit."

She rolls her eyes. "What can I get you, sir?"

"Did you have your lunch break yet?"

She nods. "Sorry,"

"Damn. Alright then, I'll take a number—"

"You'll take a salad."

"Are you calling me chubby?"

She laughs at this bringing a smile to my face. "No, but you need something light, I'm sure you'll be eating dinner within the next hour."

"Fine. A salad it is."

She smiles and types in the order. I hand her my card and watch her swipe it before handing it back with my receipt. She follows me over to the end of the counter and unbuttons a few buttons leaning in.

"I want to kiss you."

"Kiss me then."

"I can't, I'll get in trouble."

"By who?"

"My boss isn't a fan of PDA… probably because she hasn't got any since high school." I shake my head and watch her walk back grab my food. "Oh shit, did you want a drink?"

"Will you make me get a water?"

"I'll give you a soda of you drink a glass of water tonight."

"Deal."

She hands me a medium sized cup. "Do you know where the drinks are or would you like me to show you?"

"The latter,"

She smiles and quickly walks away meeting me on the other side of the counter. "Follow me,"

I do immediately and stand close behind her with my left around her as I use my right hand to get a Sprite with ice. Once I'm done, I turn her in my arms and button up her shirt before she forgets to do so. The last thing I want is some creep looking down her shirt and seeing things that _only I_ should be.

"Fuck your boss," my lips meet hers but not as long as I would've liked because I didn't want her fired because of me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss again then I have to go. I stayed longer than planned, but Bonnie has a way of making me do just that.

After two more hours in the office, I head home feeling drained. Bonnie's surprise visit had me drained. I was on a high when she was near but started to crash the longer she was away.

"Honey?" I call out setting the keys in the bowl.

"In the kitchen"

I head there and see her cooking away, being the perfect, typical wife she is. "Smells delicious."

"Spaghetti, your favorite."

I kiss her cheek then head upstairs to change. I decide to call Bonnie now since I'm alone and it'll be late by the time I finish dinner and clean.

"Hello?

"Hey, baby. Where are you?"

"I just got home from work. I think I'm going to workout a little before I eat."

"It's kind of late for the gym don't you think?"

"Not really, but I made one of my rooms a workout space so I won't have to go to the gym."

"I still haven't been in your new place. You like it there?"

"Yeah, it's really great. You should come over and lick my kitty."

I surpassed a groan. "You know I want to, but I can't tonight. When are you free?"

"I think it'll be better if you answer that since you're the busiest."

"The best I can do is Saturday. This Saturday."

There was a pause and I'm guessing she's checking her calendar. "That should work. We can spend the whole—"

"Bon, I—"

"Fine, part of the day together in my house." She sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just— _Bon_?" I hear her name being called from a distance.

"Who is that?" Her name was called again.

"I- it's just my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. Hey, I should go."

"Bon—" I moved the phone from my ear when she hung up on me and suddenly my anger spiked.

I know it's hypocritical of me for to say that I don't want her to be with anyone else, but that's exactly how I feel. She should only be with me. I needed to go over there.

"Stef, dinner's ready."

I look up from the bed seeing my wife stand in the doorway. "Actually, I have to delay dinner just for an hour."

"But I was thinking that after we eat, we can snuggle in bed and watch a movie." She was walking up to me shaking her hips and I was wondering if I was imagining this whole thing, as if this was all a lucid dream.

My hands were placed on her hips as she straddled my lap and I wasn't sure what to think. My eyes closed softly when she kissed me and it felt like I had just gotten my first kiss again.

"I'm sorry I've been a distant wife. I love you, Stefan, it's just hard."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's mostly in my head, I guess."

I move my hand to the side of her face and kiss her moving her to her back. "Stop thinking. Just feel."

It seems like it's been years since we've kissed like this and I must admit that I miss this. I remove my shirt and go for hers when the house phone rings and she moved to answer it, but I hold her back.

"Just let it ring."

Her shirt is off the next second and I cup her breast in my hand while nibbling on the other one. The phone keeps ringing so she pushed me away to answer it. I sigh but move my lips to her back trying to keep the mood going moving my hand along her body.

"Stefan, stop."

I let out a sigh falling on my back. "There it goes," I say under my breath.

"Is everything alright, do you need me to come over?"

"Babe,"

"Give me five minutes." She hangs up the phone.

"What about us?"

She looks over at me like she's forgotten that I was even there. "Tomorrow,"

"I have that conference tomorrow, remember? You said that you would come."

She closed her eyes letting out a breath. "That's really tomorrow?"

"You forgot?"

"I did and I made plans I can't get out of."

"You were just planning our sex for tomorrow,"

"But then I remembered after I said it. I'm sorry."

"Babe, I already RSVP'd, I'll look like a idiot showing up alone. I'm giving a speech, I can't arrive solo."

"Then just bring someone else." She shrugged like it was simple.

"Like who?"

"I don't know, your mother?"

"My mother? You're joking, right?"

"I'm sure you'll think of someone."

She gets up and pulls her shirt down her skin then heads to the closet finding her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"My dad needs me, I'll just be an hour."

All I could do was shake my head but it didn't matter what I said or did because she wouldn't listen. Her father hated me (for a reason I'm unaware of) and she always took his side over things when it came to us, so I had no chance in hell to get her to stay.

Both of my women drove me insane today, but the second she left, I headed over to Bonnie's place. She gave me her address and a key to which I never used because I never had the time to come over until now.

The house was a nice size and I'm surprised that she could afford it, but then again she's never reveled to me what she truly does for a living.

"Baby? It's me,"

I take the time to look around fairly impressed about how nice it's decorated. The fridge is stocked with mostly vegetables since she's trying to go vegan. She watched one of those anti-meat eating videos and never touched it again. She tried forcing me to watch it, but I'm not giving up my right to eating a damn good beefy meal.

"Stefan, you're here." She smiles walking up to me hugging me.

"Give me a tour?"

"Sure," she grabs my hand and leads me in room after room talking about them then takes me upstairs showing me her room. I look in her closet and pull out a cherry red dress.

"This is perfect."

"For what exactly?"

"I have a work conference tomorrow and I want you to come as my date."

Her eyes widen, "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"O-Okay. Um, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. There's food there but I'll grab you something on the way just in case they don't have veggies."

She smiled and walks the short distance to kiss me. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

I start to regret picking the red dress since she was now like a black bird in a blizzard. She stood out over all, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of proudness having her as my date. The men envied, but since most knew that I was married, it didn't last long at all. They were brave enough to talk to her and I couldn't do shit or else an eyebrow would be raised at me. Bonnie was polite and gave them the time of day, but I really wished that she wouldn't. Seeing her with other men made me jealous and now I wish that I really did bring my mother.

"We should take our seats."

"It was nice talking to you," she told William who had the audacity to kiss the back of her hand as I dragged her along to the table.

"I wish you would stop." I told her in her ear.

"Stop what?"

"Flirting with other men while I'm inches away. You're making my blood boil."

I saw her smile then quickly wipe it away. "I'm sorry," she turned to me and it took everything I had to not kiss her cherry lips.

I pulled out her chair and moved mines in closer to hers sitting down wrapping my arm lowly around her. She scooted back some getting closer as the lights dimmed and we shared a kiss. It was stupid, but we did it anyway.

I could barely focus on anything but the woman in my arm. How she would chuckle at a stupid joke or smile whenever something nice was said about anyone. How she would clap softly after every speaker and occasionally stick a fork full of salad in her mouth and softly chew.

She looked over at me surprised when it was announced that I was speaking next and smiled clapping louder than she had the whole evening. I watched her eyes search my face and when she didn't tell me to fix anything, I got up and walked over to the podium. I found her through the crowd and kept my eyes locked there mostly throughout it all. She was proud of me, I could tell she was just by how closely she was paying attention to me with a smile on her face though she probably had no idea as to what I was talking about half the time. It made me proud, confident and if she wasn't here, I know that this speech wouldn't have gone so smoothly.

I'm the last of them all so when I return back to my seat it was close to the time were supposed to leave. It took us about an hour to actually do so because I was stopped by several others before we made it out the door. As soon as we were inside the car, Bonnie kissed me several times.

"You looked so sexy up there. I'm so proud of you."

We kiss again then pull away and I drive her home. I check the time seeing that I could be home an hour later and go inside with her for a little R&R although we didn't really rest much.

"Are you still getting that divorce?"

The question struck me in the heart then punched me in the face at the unexpectedness of it. We were resting on her bed with her head on my chest playing with the hair on it with her finger. She still is. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just want to know what I'm dealing with, is all."

"There's someone else."

"I just don't want to put all my eggs in one basket."

"Was he the guy that I heard on the phone?"

"…Yes."

"Has he fucked you?"

She let out a breath. "You could've said that a little more delicately, but, no. We're nothing serious, we're just talking."

"What's his name?"

"It doesn't matter, you don't know him anyway."

"I can't know a first name?"

"No, because you'll use him against me. Let's say his name is Peter, I piss you off, you tell me to run off to Peter, I tell you that I love you, you'll wonder if I tell Peter the same thing."

"I can still do that without a name."

"It'll be harder on the both of us if you actually knew it though. I do love you, Stefan, it's just that men are all talk most of the time."

"I'm serious."

"Then prove it. Sleep over tonight without calling her."

I looked into her eyes then nodded. "Okay, fine."

I could tell that she was surprised at my answer and how quickly I agreed. We took a shower together and I put on some sweats of mine that I left in her old building that she moved here.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" She asks moving under my arm.

"It depends. I have work at seven."

She nods then rests her head on my chest after she kisses me there. I let out a breath closing my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It wasn't long after that that we both were asleep.

•••

I can't get the morning out of my head. It's still morning but I'm at work and not at home with Bonnie. Funny how I call her place my home.

When I woke up she was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her, so I made as little noise as possible and went outside. I always keep an extra suit in the trunk of my car just in case of any accidents and now for occasions like these. When I return back, she's still asleep and I catch myself just staring at her before I take my shower. All her products smell feminine, but I guess that really isn't a bad thing. She's awake and gone when I step out the shower and once I'm dressed, I find her downstairs watching the news pouring a smoothie into a glass not really looking at what she was doing.

"You watch the news?"

She turns to me and smiles. "Yes, I may be young, but I'm not… whatever," she dismissed it with the wave of her hand. I chuckle and shake my head. "Breakfast, protein smoothie?"

"Why not,"

She hands me the glass, but before I move it up to my lips, she sticks a straw inside. It was one of the bendy straws with loops forming a design and I look up at her only for her to raise her eyebrows at me and drink from her purple one.

"Come here,"

She does and I wrap her in my arms as hers circle around my neck. I just stare at her making her smile and stare right back. I catch myself wondering why all my mornings can't be like this, I'm used to the quiet but back there it's always uncomfortable while here it's just peaceful and normal. She doesn't need to say a word, her presence is more than enough for me.

"Marry me."

Her smile grew. "No."

"Are you planning to marry Peter?"

She laughed. "No, not right now."

"Keep it that way, please."

"I'll hold out for as long as I can."

I pull her closer hugging her for as long as I can before reluctantly pulling away. "I should get to work."

She nods then takes my hand leading me out the door where we kiss for fifteen seconds and in another fifteen seconds, I'm driving off. What plays over and over in my mind is the way she looks as I do so. I check my rear view mirror and see the sadness ridden all over her face. We'll see each other again, she knows this, but the thing that she doesn't know, or myself either is that how long would it be until then.

The phone ringing made me jump in my seat and I answered it quickly in hope.

"Where were you last night?"

I sigh on accident but it was also called for this situation. "I got a little drunk last night so I slept over at a friend's. I was just about to call you, I'm sorry."

"I guess it's OK. I was thinking about coming by for lunch, will you be busy?"

"I shouldn't but just call before you leave just in case."

"Okay, well, I'll see you."

"Bye."

I reach down opening my drawer then take out the picture I have of Bonnie. On my desk are everyone's typical photos, one of my wife and one of us on our wedding day and since we have no children (thank you, God), I have another one of us on our second year anniversary. But back to my precious Bonnie.

She tried out modeling for a year but ended up not liking it like she wanted but I still have a photo from one of her first photoshoots. She had on more makeup than she wears on a daily basis but it did nothing but enhance her face making her look even more phenomenal. Her hair was curled and she was looking straight at me with those eyes of hers almost making me shiver because of her beauty. Her arms are stretched down with her palms are rested on the table in front of her, giving you the perfect preview of her amazing rack.

"Easy, buddy." I pat myself over my slacks then decide to put the picture away before I have to provide pleasure onto myself right here and now.

Three knocks then the door opens and in walks one of my good friends, Alaric. "Guys night tonight. The Bar at eight."

He didn't give me a chance to reject as he walked away so I guess I'm going. It'll be good to get out of the house anyway and plus its been awhile since I've had a night out with the guys. The phone rings as my mind is made up and my assistant tells me that a Robert Jones is on the line. Who the hell is Robert Jones?

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

"Mr. Jones, I think it's a little too soon for pet names since I have no idea who you are." I know she's smiling. "But since you sound sexy as hell, I'll allow it."

She laughed slightly. "In all seriousness, I have something to tell you."

"Which is?"

"I'm going on a vacation for two weeks to—"

"Wait, so this is already decided? You didn't think to ask me first?"

"I need your permission to go on vacation?"

"Hell yes you do. Without me going with you, you do."

She made a noise telling me that she was irritated. "Well I'm going so,"

It was my turn to make the irritated noise. "Where are you going?"

"For Caroline's birthday week, we're going to France."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Me, Care, Victoria, Elena and Vince."

"Who the fuck is Vince?!"

"Jesus Stefan, calm down. He's Vick's boyfriend, we figured that it would be good to have a male with us just in case."

"I want to meet him."

"Well unless you can meet him tonight then you'll just gonna have to deal with it."

"You're so fucking annoying."

"Like I give a shit."

I slammed the phone in the receiver when she hung up on me, it's my worst pet peeve. Leave it to Bonnie to make a good day bad and I know that I'll be pissed all day. My wife noticed when she payed me a visit for lunch. I don't know why I told her that I was free in the first place, she did nothing but make my mood worse and she barely spoke. She asked me what was wrong and I told her nothing was wrong and went back to brooding. That's probably why she didn't talk to me as much as she would of if I didn't have a fight with Bonnie. I decided to leave early with her and now I'm just watching the television's black screen.

I need a drink.

"I'm going out with the guys tonight." I tell her as I walk in the kitchen ready to reach for a beer only to realize that they're all gone. What the? "Babe, what happened to all the beer?"

"What do you need to drink now for, you'll be doing enough of that tonight."

"You threw them out, didn't you."

"You drink too much, Stefan, you couldn't even come home last night because of it. I feel like I'm sleeping with a borderline alcoholic."

I had plenty to say, but the last thing I needed was to get into another argument. "I'm going for a run."

"Good," I heard her faintly say as I walked up the stairs.

* * *

I drank more than I should've and spilled the beans of my double life to my older brother. He reacted like I thought he would—he didn't care but was surprised and a little proud but mainly surprised.

"So you're banging a twenty-two year old who is acting like a twenty-two year old as she goes on vacation with her friends."

"I don't care that she's going on vacation, I care that she didn't even ask me."

"She's not your wife, she doesn't have to tell you shit, especially since she's your mistress." Damon downed his shot.

"Fuck that, I don't care what the hell she is, she could've at least gave me a warning."

"Why, so you could fuck her all day?"

"It just would've been nice to feel like she respects me a little. I swear, sometimes I think I'm the mistress, or whatever the male version is, to her and not the other way around."

"What is the male version of a mistress?" I roll my eyes. "Listen, brother, women are complicated creatures. No man can or ever will be able to figure them out so I say instead of being a little bitch and complain to me, you go over there, apologize, and get your dick sucked because you and I both know that Stacie isn't going to do it."

I chuckle and shake my head but I know that he's right. About all of it. I take a piss, drink some water then leave. I'll make it up to the boys later, but now I needed to see my girl. It takes her two minutes to answer the door and seeing her dressed in pajamas, I take note of how late it is.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you, I was just angry that you didn't tell me, but I'm sorry and I love you… Even though you piss me off."

"Are you drunk?"

"Bonnie, come on,"

"Alright," she turned and walked inside and I follow after her and sit next to her on the couch. "I told the girls that I couldn't go."

"Why?"

"You were so mad at me earlier and the whole argument was dumb so I'm not going."

I sigh and move my hands to her face. "I don't want you to go, but I want you to go. Have fun, but it would be nice of you to talk to me about things first, that's all I ask. You don't have to listen to me, but at least you know where I stand on certain things."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Come here,"

Slowly, she leans in and kisses me just once but that's not enough for either of us as we both come back again and I lay her down flatly and she brings her leg around my waist. "What time is your flight?"

"Five thirty."

"I'll be there to see you off."

"Can you get me off right now?"

Challenge accepted.

* * *

I wake up next to my wife with a thought in my mind. I am whipped. It actually came to me yesterday as my head was between those caramel legs that I am Bonnie's bitch. I was supposed to be the one sitting back and relaxing watching her head bob, but instead I was doing all the work, and I'm the one who apologized first! What the hell?

I get up quietly getting ready to go to the airport. I don't bother much with my outfit, it's four thirty in the damn morning but I make sure to brush my teeth and do a gargle of mouthwash. I get at the airport at five and introduce myself to Vince. Not a threat at all, I don't care if he's seeing Vicky or whatever her name is, men are men.

I hug Caroline and I know she rolled her eyes as I did so, but I make sure to at least stay on her good list even though I know that part of my name is on it while the tail end is on the bad side. She knows about my marriage.

"Your hair looks sexy." My girl whispered in my ear as she sits on my lap.

"Does it?" She nods and bites down on her lower lip. "You're so sexy."

She stands and takes my hand leading us away from the others and in one of the corners. I would much rather makeout with her with Vince around, but since we're already here, I get in my love. Two weeks without her will be torture, I hope she'll be up for phone sex or at least a couple pics because my body will shut down. She moans in my mouth as I grab her ass and turn my head to the side kissing her longer. Why? Why must she go? Damn, I would do anything to keep her, but distance will do us good and when she returns home she'll do _me_ good.

The lady on the speaker announcing her flight breaks us apart, but I stay close to her and carry her bags as far as I could go until I needed to leave her.

"I love you and I'll miss you." I kiss her once.

"Ditto."

"Call me when you get there."

"I will."

We kiss again and break away thanks to Caroline. "Okay, guys, break it up or else we'll miss our flight."

I still kiss her again then pull away watching her grab her bags.

"Take care of my girl." I tell them all but especially Vince. I swear if she comes back with one thing out of place, I will kick his ass.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's chapter one! Tell me your thoughts and I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

How did I survive, God only knows. She was being a tease, barely texting me back or answering my calls and I know that it had to do with the time difference, but most of it was because she wanted to. I know she was having fun, but damn, can't you take a break to talk to your own boyfriend?

When Bonnie saw me at the airport, it was like it is in the movies. She runs up to me and jumps into my arms and I hold her as we kiss. She got tanner and her hair is cut shorter stopping an inch past her shoulders and she's lucky that I like it. That whole apology was for nothing, she didn't ask for my opinion, but I'll talk to her about that later because right now my head is fogged by how good her lips feel around me. I'm basically in a sweat and I can't tell if I'm gripping her hair too tightly or not because I can't think straight. My hips jerk and I fill her mouth with a grunt and she rolls beside me taking deep breaths.

"I better not have a bald spot."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I was a little turned on by it."

I chuckle. "Speaking of hair—"

"I know, I know, I should've called," she said like she was mocking me, "but I was drunk and I've always wanted to cut it so I figured 'why the hell not'? Do you like it?"

She looks up at me. "You're lucky I do."

"Good." She looks back ahead. "I don't have the time or money for a weave."

I chuckle then pull her body up next to mine then kiss her. "How was France?"

"Beautiful. We had a really great time."

"I figured as much since you barely returned any of my calls or texts."

She smiles smugly for a reason I'm not sure of. "Did you miss me, baby?"

"Of course I did, what the hell."

"I'm sorry. I missed you too honestly. It kind of scared me."

"Why?"

"I didn't think I was, no offense. I'm just not one to miss someone especially since I knew when I would see you again, you know."

"You love me. And very much and I love you even more than that."

"You do?"

"Of course. Which is why I bought you something."

"What is it?"

I move to stand and reach for my pants at the end of the bed and pulled out the long, felt box and caught her smile as I turned to her. "I know how much you love jewelry and when I saw this, I thought of you."

She gasps as I open the box and I turn it towards me slightly so I know that the gasp was out of how beautiful it was and not how horrible. "I… it's…"

I've never seen her speechless before. Damn, I did good. I take the bracelet from the box and latch it around her wrist and noticed how great rose gold looks against her skin.

"Thank you so much, Stefan. And I only got you a key chain." We chuckle then she kisses me. "Are these real?"

She meant the diamonds. "Babe, of course they're real, I'm not that cheap."

She smiles and kisses me again as I lay us down so I could look into her eyes.

"What did you do for two weeks?"

I let out a breath moving my hand to the side of her face. "The usual. Work."

"Do you ever take a vacation?"

"Yeah, but I never really go anywhere. Maybe the beach but other than that I try to relax as much as I can."

She sighs. "I wish you could've came with me. I would've had a better time with you there."

"I wish that too."

We're silent after that and just enjoy each others company.

* * *

Since my brother spilled the beans on my wife's name, I guess I'll start using it now, I just didn't want anyone to get attached to the character, but oh well.

When I come home, Stacie is on the couch asleep. Quite frankly, I'm surprised, she hasn't slept there in years and I snap a picture of her and it was enough to wake her up since I forgot to turn down the sound. I chuckle as she quickly sits up and when she sees me, she relaxes.

"How was work?"

"Fantastic." I walk up to her and we kiss a few times. "Why are you so tired?"

"I don't know, I was reading then I just fell asleep." She stretched then stood and wraps her arms around my neck. "You look different."

"How?"

"I don't know," I watch her eyes skim my face, "you just do."

I raise my eyebrow causing her to smile and she moved her hands away, and as she moved away, I grab her hips and bring her back. "Let me look at you for a second." Immediately, she turns insecure so I move my hand to the side of her face hoping to make her relax.

I want to find it again, and I did. Her beauty, I found it and removed my hand so I can see it all. For a long time her beauty was all that I needed, but I have my needs and for some reason she isn't willing. I want to ask her, but I'll save that for later because right now I want to kiss my wife. She's caught off guard, but she kisses me back and I walk us over to the couch and she straddles my lap.

I want her and I want her bad. "Please," so I beg.

She takes pity and removes her shirt then meets our lips again. My phone rings and she pulls away. "Do you need to—"

"No, no, no," I pull her back in and move my hand to her breast squeezing gaining a moan from her.

I move her on her back and quickly remove her pants and slide her lace down her legs then move to kiss her inner thigh moving up her body. I nibble on her neck and she moved her fingers through my hair and as I meet our lips again, she works on my belt. I sit back up and remove my pants then sit her back on my lap and groan at the feel of her.

Finally, my prayers have been answered, I'm actually fucking my wife after nearly a year.

"I've missed you." I tell her against those lips and kiss her as she rides me.

"I've missed you too."

Before she came, I laid her on her back and moved slowly within her and raise her leg moving it around my waist. I pull away from her lips to watch her face as she comes. She bites down on her lower lip coming down from her high and now I find the 'sexy' within her and soon I'm filling her with my seed. She screams then laughs as I roll us off the couch and into the floor so I'm looking up at her.

"I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too."

We kiss once then she rests her head on my chest. I remember that I got a call so I reach for my pants and check who it was. It was Damon so I don't bother calling back right away and he didn't leave a message so I know that whatever it is, it isn't that big of a deal. Just as I'm about to lock my phone, I get a text from him asking if I'm free. I tell him that we can meet later tonight at his place and when he doesn't text me back I take it that he's OK with the plan.

I don't know how long it is before we get up from the floor, but when we do, I tell Stace that I'm going over Damon's and she nods and goes to take a shower. I text him letting him know that I'm on my way and he texts me letting me know to meet him at The Bar instead. I know my wife will be pissed if I drink so I decide not to once I arrive.

"So what's up?"

"Well remember how you told me you were seeing a twenty-two year old named Bonnie?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

I narrowed my eyes then chuckled, "Why, do you not believe me?" I pulled out my phone and go into my inbox. Bonnie sends me photos via email so just in case Stacie looks through my photos, she won't see them. I hand over my phone to Damon.

"I believe you it's just that-" he looks down at the phone, "yep, that's her."

I narrow my eyes. "What the hell you mean?"

"Maybe you should get a drink." He sets my phone down.

"What?"

"Well, remember when you said that you think you're the "mistress" to her? Well, I think you may be right, brother."

"What the fuck,"

"Now she's not married or anything and I didn't ask him entirely so they could just be friends, but she's dating Daniel."

"Who the fuck is—" I stop because it hits me. Daniel and I went to high school together, he always was one step ahead of me and I couldn't stand his ass. He stole my girlfriend and acted as if it wasn't a big deal flaunting her around just to get a reaction out of me and it worked. I almost kicked his ass, but one of my friends at the time held me back and talked me out of it. I was a terrible student and one more fight I would've been expelled and he wasn't worth it. "Damon, I swear if you're lying to me–"

"Like I said, I don't know for sure but they were together and I don't know a lot of women named Bonnie, so when he introduced me I just put two and two together."

"How did he introduce her?"

"He just said "this is Bonnie," and she smiled."

I sigh loudly. "She did say she was seeing someone else."

"Then what are you doing, Stefan?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's seeing someone else, you're married, why not just break up?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I honestly don't give two shits, but I have a feeling that all of this will end very badly. You're my baby brother and I need to look out for you sometimes."

"I can't break up with Bonnie, I love her. There's no way that I could let her go that easily."

"Then what's it going to take?"

I shrug honestly not knowing. I would probably give Bonnie a pass for anything (remember, I am whipped) because she is who she is. Bonnie is unlike any other and I just don't see us breaking up right now.

"Stefan?"

"It's me." I walk through the door only to stop seeing her walk up to me. Something's wrong. "What is it?"

"My father's in the hospital."

And? "What happened?"

"He fell down the stairs… Stefan, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry, you're right, not funny."

"You're such a jerk."

"I'm sorry," I close my eyes taking deep breaths but I did nothing but picture the bastard falling down the stairs, _fuck_ this shits hilarious. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" I don't know how I got that out without chuckling.

"Please." She's pissed.

I follow her out the door and thirty minutes later I'm sitting in the waiting room as Lance gets hip surgery. Ok, so it was more serious than I thought, but a part of me still finds it funny.

I get a look from Stacie as I answer the phone and walk away. "Hey, babe."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if we could go out Saturday since I couldn't the last time."

"Uh, hopefully. My grandfather fell down the stairs and needs surgery."

"Holy, is he okay?"

"I don't know, but he should be fine. He's a strong son of a bitch."

"Are you at the hospital now?"

"Yeah, we're here waiting for him to come out. Depending on how good he feels will determine if we can go out or not, but right now it's a hell yes, because I want to see you. I miss you."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"I miss you too. Call me when you find out, alright."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

We hang up and then I go back to waiting by Stacie's side. She asks who was on the phone and I told her that it was someone from work making sure to not be specific.

I fell asleep and Stacie woke me up once the doctor told us that he was out. I don't bother visiting, I leave that to the wife, I'm sure he doesn't want to see me anyway. I text Bonnie letting her know that we're on for Saturday when Stacie opted to spend the night. I swear if she gets caught, I'm not rolling back up here later to pick her up.

•••

Her eyes open and I'm staring into an orbit of emerald. Swirling with hints of gold that accompanied a perfect face. A smile teased her lips in a crooked smile, her lips covering her perfect teeth. I'm unable to resist meeting my lips with hers kissing her deeply until we can barely breathe.

"Can we stay like this? All day, I just want to lay with you and gaze into your eyes, baby, I- you're so fucking beautiful."

"Stop," she says lightly with a smile, "you're making me all weak in the knees."

I laugh a little at that bringing my arm around her half naked frame. "Did you dump Peter yet?"

"Now I wish I didn't give you that example." She sighs. "And who said I was dumping him in the first place?"

"Can you answer this question for me: Is his real name Daniel?" By the way I feel her stiffen under my arm I know Damon was right.

"How did you guess it?"

"My brother saw the two of you together."

"You told your brother about us?"

"Did you not want me to?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, I guess I always figured that I was just your little secret."

"Don't say it like that,"

"What?"

"You mean more to me than probably you might think. You're not a little secret, you're my girlfriend and if this was right, I would show you off to everyone I encounter, but unfortunately it isn't. I love you, Bonnie. And I'm a fucked up person, I know that, but I love you and you love me back so I don't want to be apart from you. I can't imagine you not being in my life right now."

"But what about in the future? Right now is different, but five years from now, where would we even be?"

"Don't break up with me,"

"I'm not, I just," she sighs running her fingers through her hair, "it's just so hard sometimes. You never have time for me anymore and—"

"I will make time. I will, I promise. I will make time for you, okay? Don't, just fucking don't."

Her eyes are watery looking into mine and I realize how much I let my whipped ass take over my words.

"Okay,"

"Kiss me." She moves in meeting our lips then my hold tightens around her as we kiss again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I kiss her nose making her smile a little. I sit up watching her straddle my lap and just stare at my face looking me over before I feel her soft touch. The pads of her fingers glide across my face and I feel like I was being put into a trance by how roughly I jump when the phone rings. She stays unfazed not reaching for it until it rings a third time.

"Hello?" Two fingers run down across my cheek. "I'm busy." Three across my eyebrows. "Painting." One down the bridge of my nose. "Tomorrow, I guess." Dots along my forehead. "Breakfast?" Her finger circles my mouth then she slowly leans into me meeting our lips ever so slightly, so soft like it was if she applied too much pressure, everything would fall apart. "Bye."

I watch her eyes look over my face then smile some like she was satisfied with her work.

Compellingly, I feel my hand reach up and I am painting her face. I cover more area, make more designs, a swirl of red on each shoulder, streaks of blue on her cheeks, white dots under her eyes, a curvy, silver line starting from her neck flowing between the valley of her breasts. Streaks of green down her arms and a kiss on her forehead.

She reaches over picking up one of her vintage handheld mirrors and expects herself through it. I know it's all imaginary, but I hope she likes what I done. The mirror soon turns to me and I see a changed man. Sculpted by her very hands, painted by the lightness of her fingertips. I lower the mirror to look at her some more and I see she's the same. I painted her, but honestly there was nothing to fix, she was already so perfect I feel like I screwed her up.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For claiming me."

* * *

I'm stuck in this zen trance as I drive to the hospital. It's lunch time and Stacie asked me to bring her something from Subway. There's one literally right across the street but she just didn't want to leave her father's side. I didn't want to leave Bonnie's side, but I guess since I'm the husband, I have to sacrifice more.

I text her to meet me outside his door.

"Stefan, why didn't you just come inside?" She grabs the plastic bag.

"He doesn't want to see me.

"Sure he does, come on."

I grunt as she pulls in my arm taking me inside. "Hello, Lance." Stacie gives me the eye, but I ignore it.

"Stefan."

I look him over. "I heard you fell down the stairs."

"Ok, I think that's enough." Stacie says then takes me back outside.

"I was just making conversation."

"And I kind of appreciate it, but you couldn't have thought of something else to say?"

"Like what, 'how comfortable is your bed'?"

"Oh, Stefan." She closes her eyes. "I see you're in one of your moods so I'll just see you tonight."

"Do I have to pick you up?"

"Is that an inconvenience to you?"

Sort of. "I guess not."

"Then I would like you to. Eight o'clock?"

"Whatever you say, wife."

She rolls her eyes then walks back in the room and I head for the exit.

* * *

Bonnie swats my hand away as I reach for her ear for probably the tenth time. I'm quite surprised since women usually find pleasure in the ear, but she doesn't allow me to work my magic.

"Stefan, stop be such a dickwod."

"I just want to pleasure you."

"There's many ways you could do that that doesn't involve your fingers in my ear."

"What about your neck?" I smile when her eyes close briefly when I trail my fingers along her neck. "You like that?"

"Maybe."

I chuckle then slowly move my fingers to her ear but she swats it away. "Damn, I thought I'd get you. I guess I have to try when you're asleep."

"Do you have an ear fetish or something, babe?"

"Did you have a bad experience with ears growing up?"

"No, what kind of question is that?" She laughs looking at me crazily shaking her head.

"Babe, come on, seriously."

She shakes her head again then turns back to me ignoring the television. I watch her stare at me for a few moments. "I'm trying to find what I saw in you."

"Ouch,"

She smiles then gets up when the doorbell rings grabbing the bills off the table. I watch her answer the door from the couch and watch her pay the boy before walking back over closing the door with her foot. She sits on my lap but I move her to the side.

"What?"

"You're mean to me."

I force myself to not smile when she laughs tilting that beautiful head of hers back before returning it to me. "You're so stupid."

"You see,"

"I'm sorry I hurt your feeliiiiiiiingzah." She crosses her eyes.

"You're so cute."

She smiles shrugging so I kiss her and she kisses me back climbing back on my lap. We take turns feeding each other exchanging kisses every few bites.

"You make me happy." She tells me.

"I'm my happiest when I'm with you. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

I smile then kiss her deepening it turning my head to the side. Five more seconds then we pull away to finish our Chinese food. It takes us about an hour thirty since we started fooling around and no, I don't mean sexually, but playfully. Throwing rice and noodles in the air seeing to see if we could catch it our mouths and… okay so maybe it was a little sexual since I ate the food that fell in her cleavage and off the top of her breasts, but hey, we didn't have sex.

"I wish you could sleep over. This would've been the perfect day."

"It's still perfect a little though, right?"

"Yeah, thank you for coming over."

"I'll come over more often, I promise."

Her arms go around my neck and our lips meet in the next second then she pulls away. "How much longer until you have to go?"

"About an hour."

"Can we just lay together again and pretend?"

I stand and carry her upstairs getting us both situated in the bed. She rests her head on my chest and I use the tips of my fingers to play in the fronts of her hair. "Goodnight, baby." She responds by snuggling against me and ten minutes later, she's asleep but I don't leave until I completely have to.

I leave her a note on her nightstand then head to the hospital. I'm ten minutes late, but Stacie's looking at me like I'm an hour late. She doesn't even talk to me as she gets in and quite frankly, I don't care anyway.

"Where were you?"

Well it was good while it lasted.

"Over Damon's."

"Why?" I don't answer that dumb question. "Hello?"

"Because he's my brother, what, did you want me to stay at home alone all day?"

"Why are in such a mood, I was just asking a question, you don't have to be rude."

"I wasn't in a mood when I was with Damon, so maybe you just bring it out of me."

"Well if you feel that way then maybe you should sleep on the couch,"

"It'll be my honor."

"You're such a dick."

"You married me, so,"

"I'm starting to think if I made a mistake."

"Yeah, well I've been thinking about that every day for the past two years." Did I really just say that? I mean, yes it's somewhat true, but did I really just admit that out loud to her face? I cut the car off and look over at her. Tears welling her eyes. "Stace, I didn't—"

"Fuck you." She gets out the car.

I chase after her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, you know that."

"Do I?" She turns around forcing me to stop walking. "Two years is kind of specific, Stefan."

"It's a random number-"

"Is it?"

"Yes, babe, come on. I love you." I wrap her in my arms, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

She looks up at me and before she could speak, I kiss her to distract her mind. She kisses me back and I know I'm forgiven.

* * *

"If we had a really big argument, would you forgive me right away?"

"That depends on the argument. I mean if it's something stupid that was blown up more than needed be then probably not," I chuckle, "or if it was something major blown up then probably not."

"Damn girl." She laughed. "Remind me to not pick fights with you."

"We had our fights, but nothing too extreme. I wouldn't forgive you right away, maybe an hour later or something, but definitely not right away."

"Why?"

"A fight is a fight, I'm angry and I need time to cool off, you know. Every woman is like that."

Not Stacie. "What about sleeping on the couch, would you have me do that?"

She thinks. "No, I don't like going to bed angry, I mean I guess it depends on the situation and what time at night is it, but I want to work things out, that way by morning, I won't be in a mood."

"Good to know."

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I just want to know where you stand on certain things."

"Did I pass?"

"It wasn't a test, but even if you failed, I still would've passed you."

She smiled. "Man, why couldn't you be my teacher?"

"I only handle naughty students."

"Good for you, it looks like I'll be making a transfer."

I love the sound of her voice. "I want to kiss you right now. Feel you up a little."

"That sounds nice,"

"Do you work today?"

She scratches her ear with the nail of her pointer finger, "Not at the restaurant, but I do have a gig."

"Doing what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Bonnie, you better not be stripping for anyone."

"I'm not, I promise. I should get ready though."

"When will you be back?"

"Two hours, I think."

"Alright, well text me, alright?"

"Sure thing, babe. I love you, bye."

"I love you too."

I sigh then X out of the Skype window to actually get some work done. Since I can't physically be with Bonnie as much as I want to, we decided that video chatting would be the next best thing. I told her that I would make room for her so that's what I'm doing.

"Mr. Salvatore, just a warning, your mother is coming your way."

"Shit, thanks Ann."

I quickly straighten out my desk and tie but I feel like I'm forgetting something. The door opens and I see her face and I smile happy that she looks a lot better. My mom was an alcoholic (like mother, like son) so I thought that I help her out and I sent her on a retreat. Sure, she didn't know that no alcohol was allowed and that this was an AA retreat, but whatever. She was pissed at me, but she got better and this would be my first time seeing her in a little less than a year.

"Hi, mom." I hug her then kiss her cheek.

"My sweet boy," she places her hand on my cheek. "How have you been?"

"Just fine,"

"You're not working too hard, are you?"

"Never," She smiles then I help her to the seat across from my desk. "Not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I stop by. I'm going to see your brother next. How are you and Stacie?"

"We're good."

"You're not happy, are you?"

Here we go. "Mother,"

"I'm sorry, but every time I ask, it's always the same thing. It's never 'wonderful' or 'fantastic' or 'we're trying for a baby', it's always 'good'. To me it seems as if you're wasting you life with her."

"Mother, I—"

"Oh wait a minute, who's this?"

"Who?"

My mother grabs my hand as she closes her eyes. Oh yeah, did I mention that my mom's a psychic?

"B-Betha- no, B-Bonnie."

Fucking shit. I pull my hand away. "I have work to do, mother so—"

"She's your girlfriend." I was surprised when she didn't use the word 'mistress'. "You love her, you're happy with her."

"Mom, please."

"Tell me about her."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't, okay? You have to go."

"What are you doing, son?"

"Mom," I don't want to hear a speech about how wro—

"Why are you with Stacie if you love Bonnie?"

Okay come again? It takes me a while to answer since her response caught me off guard. "She's my wife."

"What good is a wife if you love another?" She stands then comes around my desk to kiss my cheek and then she's gone.

•••

The visit from my mom is one that I don't think will ever fade. She's the first person to tell me to basically get a divorce and it throws me for a loop. I get home starving since I was so distracted by my thoughts that I forgot to eat.

I go upstairs when I see that Stacie isn't in the kitchen and so I find her in the bathroom looking in the mirror as she tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi, babe."

"Hey, Stef." She's still looking at herself and I start to wonder if Bonnie was right, that every woman doesn't forgive a man right away.

"How was your day?"

"Quite interesting actually. Your mother stopped by."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. She looked better than last I seen her. We just talked and had some tea."

"Did she harass you?"

"Why would she do that?" She looks away from the mirror giving me her attention.

"That's how my mother is. She stopped by at my work today too and she's probably over Damon's now, I forgot to give him the heads up."

She lets out a small breath. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything you make is perfect, I'm starving."

"You didn't have lunch?" She walked out the bathroom closing the door.

"I was so busy that I forgot to get something to eat."

I follow her downstairs so I could get a snack as she cooked but I walk back over to her and hug her from behind leaning down so the side of my face is touching hers. "You were on my mind a lot today." Granted, it was because of my mother, but still.

"Was I?"

I hum in conformation then kiss her cheek. "You smell nice."

I watch her lips curve slightly. "Thank you."

I turn her head and meet our lips in a single kiss then move away so she could finish with dinner. I go upstairs to change and check my phone to see that Bonnie still hasn't texted me and I try to not worry. I decide to text her asking if she's OK and tell her to get back to me.

I don't get a response until two in the morning.

 _Sorry, it ran WAY longer than I thought… I'm fine._

I don't see it until I wake up at five thirty and let her know that I'm coming by for lunch.

•••

She doesn't look like she got back at two in the morning, she looks like she got to sleep like any other regular day when she opens the door with a bright smile. It's kind of scary.

"I made you food." She tells me as I follow her into the kitchen. "And before you ask, it isn't vegan."

Let the angels sing. I sit down at the stool and watch her reach for a plate then a big spoon scoping whatever was in the pot onto the plate then shortly walk over to me.

"It's rice and beef, chicken, and fish. I used to make it all the time for myself, but now I make it with brown rice and fried vegetables. Try it." She bites her lower lip.

I smile watching her face and when she narrows her eyes at me is when I take the spoon and eat it. I usually hate white rice, but this actually tastes good.

"It's even better with hot sauce if you like."

"I'm not much of a fan of hot sauce."

You would think that I told her that a tornado was about to strike by how harshly she gasped. "You're not a _fan_ of _hot_. Sauce?"

"I—"

"Stefan, I kind of want to break up with you right now." She sighs frowning and I can't believe she's serious. "Is it that you just don't like hot or spicy food?"

I'm still in a bit of shock. "I uh, I just…never really had it growing up, I guess."

She smiles and I bet it's at my speech. "That should change. It's really good, do you like ketchup?"

"On certain things."

"In that case, I guess that I'll keep you then."

I roll my eyes having her laugh a little then tell me that she'll be right back. I finish what's on my plate and go to find some Tupperware so I could take some back to work with me since I know she won't eat it. By the time I find them in the pantry, she's walking back in the kitchen.

"I'm taking some for the rode."

"Alright. Hey, can you drop me off somewhere? It's on the way to your work."

"How are you going to get back?"

"I'll walk back for the exercise. Which is why I don't want to take my car."

"Okay, where?" I turn my back to her to get more food.

"This little Cafe. I'll tell you where it is."

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah,"

I feel like a fat ass looking at the dent in the pot so I spread the mixture around looking as if it's balanced and place the lid on. Bonnie's looking down at her phone when I turn around and I start to wonder who exactly she's meeting there. Before I could question her, she turns and walks to the door still typing away. It's pissing me off.

"Who uh, who are you texting?" I ask her when I can't take it anymore.

"Next light make a left. Caroline."

"Who are you meeting?"

"Just some friends," she shrugs. "No one of high importance. You see it?" She asks pointing.

I don't, but head in the direction of her finger and somehow I end up parked there.

"Thanks, Stef."

"You're welcome. Please be safe walking back."

"I will, I promise. I love you." She leans in to kiss me and I meet her lips the rest of the way.

I kiss her a little more than the situation called for but just in case Daniel was in that mix of friends, she would be stuck thinking about this kiss instead of his dumb ass face. "I love you too." I tell her against her lips then kiss her a few more times.

I sigh when she closes the door and watch her until she's inside before I pull away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy birthday to me_ , I think watching her pole dance for me. I could barely keep my mouth shut watching her on that long, metal bar and I catch myself turning my head sideways from time to time as she does certain tricks. A song in which I'm guessing is called Good For You is playing in the background and I say that since that's the phrase repeated the most. And yes, baby, yes she looks good for me. So, so damn good for me.

The song ends and I'm sad but happy in the same moment since she's making her way over me.

"Happy birthday, baby." She says once she's above me on all fours.

"Free me from these ties so I could show you just how good you looked."

She teased a smile. "You're allowed on hand, which one do you want?"

Duh, "Right."

I lick my lips as her breasts are right above my face unfortunately held back by a fancy, blue bra. My favorite color. I'm so distracted by her perfect rack that I don't realize that she did the opposite of what I wanted freeing my left. I grunt making her smile before she moved down to kiss my lips. I dig my fingers in her hair pulling her in closer as she rocked her hips over my boxers. He's crying.

"Please fuck me."

Her lips trail down my neck as her hand reaches down and begin slow strokes having my breath shorten. With the little strength I had, I use my left to try to untie my right hand. The ties aren't tight, it's just difficult to…to concentrate. I feel like crying when I succeed just in time for her to slide down on me. Her walls tighten around me, squeezing me, pure torture!

I sit up so I can touch her and squeeze her. Her body is pure silk, so fine, so smooth I don't know how she does it. I meet our lips again squeezing her breasts having her moan then I wrap an arm around her moving her to lay flatly on her back.

"I'm supposed to be pleasuring you, birthday boy." She moans.

"Please know that whenever we fuck it is a pleasure to me no matter who's on top."

I kiss her again feeling her finger rake through my hair.

* * *

She fucked me to sleep. Of corse I didn't stay on top for long for any of our rounds. It's kind of a blur, but all I know is that I woke up naked as day on top of the sheets and with her rested naked right on top of me. I move my hand up her back having her stir a little before she lifted her head to meet my half-awake eyes. She smiles proudly then kisses me then moved to get up, but I hold her down. "Not yet,"

She rests her head back on my chest. "I need to give you your present."

"The pole dance wasn't my present?"

"Nope."

"I'm a lucky man." She kisses my chest. "What did you get me?"

"It's pretty big."

My eyes grew wide, "You did not get me what I think you did, did you?" She sits up and smiles at me. "You're seriously the best girlfriend on the fucking earth."

She laughs a little then gets up slipping on my shirt before going into her closet. I get up to get my pants and by the time I slip them on, she's holding a wrapped box in her hands with a bow on top and sets it on the bed.

"Open it, open it," she smiled widely bouncing on her toes and I can't help but to smile back.

I kiss her multiple times before I go tear at the paper literally feeling like a little kid on Christmas. She squeals and laughs as I lift her in my arms and twirl her around once the wrapping paper is off and I see the gift that I've always wanted.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," she giggles then kisses me.

I put her down and look back over at the tall box. Now don't call me any names, but I've wanted this for a very long time. A telescope. But not just any telescope, it's a damn Orion Sirius ES80 EQ-G and it's damn beautiful… well I know it's going to look beautiful once I put it together.

"You like it, is this the one you wanted?"

"Yes, I love it, it's perfect. Thank you so much, baby." I kiss her then pull her in for a hug.

"I'm glad you like it, I was worried."

I pull away slightly to meet our foreheads and my hands move to the sides of her face. "No, it's perfect. I love you, seriously this is the best present ever. Thank you so much."

She smiles. "You're welcome." I kiss her. "I can't wait to see it when you put it together."

"You'll be the first person to look through it with me, I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

We kiss multiple times before I lift her in my arms laying back down with her on our bed.

•••

I get home from "work" to walk in on a surprise birthday party. It's honestly no surprise since Stace throws me one every other year. The shouting still manages to scare the shit out of me though.

"Happy birthday, Stef!"

"Thanks, babe."

We kiss then I wrap my arm around her to greet my family and friends although I have more friends than I do family. Stacie's fam is the closest to cousins that I have, most of my family lives nowhere near Mystic Falls.

"How was part one of your birthday at casa de Bonnie?" Damon asks raising a glass to his mouth.

"Fantastic. She got me a telescope, man. I know I sound like a nerd, but that's the best damn gift I ever got."

"Since when were you into telescopes?"

"Always, you would've known if you actually paid attention to me as a child."

"I was kind of a dick, wasn't I?"

"Was?"

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Oh and thanks for the warning about mom. She stayed over my place for two days."

"Really? Why?"

He looks at me oddly then it relaxes. "I don't know."

"Damon, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's your birthday, Stefan. Enjoy it."

"Fuck that, what is it?"

He sighs then grabs my shoulders looking me dead in the eye and I know it's bad and serious. "She has leukemia, Stefan. She doesn't have much time. I'm sorry."

"How could she not tell me that?"

"You're the youngest, you're the attached one out of the two of us, the sensitive one. She probably just didn't want to ruin your day."

"Where is she now?"

"The hospital."

"I need to go." I don't wait for a response, I head towards the exit, but I'm held back by Alaric as Stacie walks up to me with a cake in her hands smiling acting as happy as ever. I know that people are singing to me, but I hear nothing. I look over at Damon and he has an apologetic look on his then Alaric shakes me and I'm snapped back to reality.

"Blow out your candles, man, make a wish."

I wish to get the hell out of here.

•••

Before going to the hospital, I have to make a stop by Bonnie's because I'm scared as hell and I know she'll calm me down. She's surprised to see me but welcomes me inside and I sit on the couch and once she joins me I just hug her.

"What's wrong, Stef?" She asks hugging me back.

"My mother is dying."

I hear her lightly gasps. "I'm so sorry, Stef." She hugs me tighter. "What happened?" She kisses my head.

"She has cancer. Leukemia and I just found out. I know I haven't seen much of her or talked much about her, but damn."

"I get it. Not exactly, but I get it. A girl I used to call my best friend passed away a few years back and I heard the news through another friend and it was all so strange. I didn't cry, I was just so damn shocked and I had so much regret. We stopped talking because I moved away and it was just hard to keep communication a lot and then the next I hear, she's dead. I wish I had made more of an effort, you know?" I nod against her chest then shortly feel her hands on the sides of my head then the next I'm looking into her eyes. "Don't feel regretful, Stefan. Go see your mom, have your goodbye. I'll be here for you, whenever you need me, we'll get through this together, alright." I only nod because I know if I speak I'll cry. "I love you so much." She kisses me then pulls me in for a hug.

* * *

She's asleep by the time I get there and I can't believe at how drastically she's changed. She looked completely different from when I saw her last week, what the hell? I don't want to wake her but at the same time that's exactly what I want to do.

"Mom?" I don't touch her and when she remains still I take a seat on the chair closing my eyes. I'm not tired, just stressed.

"Stefan?"

My eyes shoot open she I lean in, "Mommy," I move my hand to the side of her face, "how could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I never wanted you to see me like this. I wanted your last memory of me to be…not like this."

"I don't care about that, you know that, mom."

"I'm sorry,"

I let out a long breath. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing the best I can. I knew something was wrong, I just ignored it until I couldn't anymore."

"How come you looked so well when you visited me at work?"

"Good makeup and false eyelashes."

We laugh a little and I place my hand atop hers. "I want to tell you about her. About Bonnie."

"Please," she sits up some.

"She's beautiful, mom, and I love her so much. She gets me, you know, I've only know her for two years, close to three now but it's like we met before. Her mind, her body, her spirit, her soul, everything just calls out to me. She got me a telescope, mom." She smiled and wiped away her tear. "A really expensive one too and I… I just love her so much. I'm sorry, I know this isn't how you raised me,"

"I raised you to love, Stefan. Ideally would I would've liked for you to be in love with one woman, yes, but sometimes things don't work out the way a mother wants it to, especially when it comes to our children." Her hand moves to the side of my face. "I want nothing more than for you and your brother to be happy. My dying wish is for you to be happy and for you to follow your heart, understand?"

"Yes." I close my eyes when she wipes away my tears.

"You're a good boy, Stefan. Your heart is big, it carries so much love and you need to learn how to follow it. You know what you want, but you're scared and that's fine, but let go of that fear."

"I'll try."

She smiled. "You've never lied to me so I believe you."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, son."

I hug her then look up to see Damon walk in and we stay together as a family until our mother is no longer.

* * *

I shut everyone out of my life for the next five weeks. I slept on the couch for no reason, I drank, barely ate, and I didn't even assemble my telescope. It was the first funeral that I have ever attended and I never want to go to another ever again. Surprisingly, my father was there and we talked but I didn't want to get reattached because death is everywhere. I really wanted Bonnie there to hold and to lean on, to be weak with, but there was no way that she could be there with Stacie there.

I cried once but that was it. A woman sang 'The Parting Glass' which was my mother's favorite song and it put me to tears.

 _Good night and joy be with you all_.

The person I shut out the most was the person who cared the most. Bonnie texted me every morning and night but I would never respond. She sent me quotes, asked how I was doing, wanted to know if I needed any help, asked if I needed to talk to anyone so she could recommend me someone. Everything, but I gave her nothing in return. She didn't stop though.

Stacie was quiet. She didn't know what to say, no one really knew, so she was quiet. Didn't protest when I would drag a blanket and my pillow downstairs to the couch or run through cans of beer and bottles of alcohol, she stayed quiet and cleaned it up.

Damon might have acted like he didn't care, but he was exactly like me. We didn't speak to each other at all.

Five weeks roll by so quickly and I call Bonnie at three AM and ask her to meet me at the park. She agrees and now I see the headlights of her car pulling up. She wraps her cardigan closer to her body as she walks up to me and once she's in reach, I pull her close and we hug so tightly I feel like I'm going to break her.

"You smell like shit, Stefan."

"My mother is dead."

"I'm so sorry for that, Stefan. I really wish I could've been there for you during this. I wanted to be there."

"I wanted you there, I really did. It may not have seemed like it, but I wanted you there."

"I'm here now, Stefan, don't push me out. We'll get through this together, I promise." She hugs me even tighter. "You have to stop. The drinking, you have to stop."

"I know,"

"You have to stop. It's killing you."

"I know, I'm sorry." I feel her lips on the side of my head and I pull her closer and exhale. "I have to break up with you, Bonnie."

She's silent. At first I didn't think that she heard me, but shortly she nods. "Okay. If that's what you need."

"I love you so much. I don't want to let you go, but I need to. My heart is telling me to let you go because you deserve better than what I can give you. I have to follow my heart, I promised my mother."

"I understand." She sniffs in then moved her hand away before wrapping it back around me.

"Thank you for everything that you've ever done for me. Loving me like no other. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and it sucks that I have to lose you."

"Thank you, Stefan for everything. I love you."

We hold each other. My heart is breaking all over again. This time it takes five months.

* * *

I'm still not over it, but I'm better than what I used to be. Stacie and I have recently decided that we want to start a family and even though we've had no luck yet, we're still trying. I feel like a baby could really help us or drive us apart but either way, I'm ready. I want a son, we both do so hopefully we're blessed with one.

I started talking to Damon again and told him the news about the breakup and us wanting kids. He was shocked but oddly supportive and I know that this baby will not only possibly bring Stacie and I closer but Damon and I as well.

My life is odd now. I try my hardest to not think of her, to not let her consume my thoughts, but it's not that easy. I catch myself driving by her place sometimes to see if she's still there or if she's moved away and every time I do I'm glad that it isn't the latter. I never see her, though, only her car parked in the driveway and sometimes Caroline's SUV. Those drive by's lessen and lessen until I don't go anymore.

I really want to focus on my family, building my family. I work so hard for my family but then I realize that I don't even have one. All I have is Stacie, Damon doesn't need me and it's not like Stacie technically needs me either. I want to be a father, I'm tired of coming home everyday from work without someone cheering 'daddy' and running up to me because they're excited that I'm home. I want someone to depend on me, to actually depend on me and I know my child will be that person. I'll try my hardest to be the best father that I possibly can be because my father sucked ass.

The timer goes off and I watch her take a breath before going into the bathroom. She comes out looking down at them. "I'm sorry,"

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately. They're negative." She throws the tests in the trash then sits next to me on the bed with a puff. "I'm trying not to stress out and I think the stress is what's causing me to not have a baby."

Isn't it ironic that when most couples actually _try_ for a child it takes forever but when it's all fun, a baby comes out of it?

"Maybe we should stop trying and just go back to what we used to be like. It's too much pressure, even for myself, I mean it does rely on me."

She smiled slightly the falls down staring up at the ceiling and I join her after I kiss her lips. Being with Stacie is actually better than I thought it would be. I think the death of my mother made us both realize that life is too short to be anything but in love and happy and it has really healed our relationship.

"What are you in the mood for?" I move my hand to the side of her face.

"I don't know… Chinese, I guess."

"I'll be right back." I kiss her again then head for the stairs as I call the Chinese place to place our order. It's always busy in there and if I'm lucky our food would be ready by the time I walk in so I wouldn't have to stay.

I freeze once I step inside fifteen minutes later because I see her. The back of her standing alone but with people on both sides of her who I figure are random customers. It's been forever since we've seen each other or spoke to one another and I want to know how she's doing. I might regret this later, but I walk over to her letting out a breath before I place my hand on her shoulder. She turns around and I drop my hand along with the slight smile I was forcing as I looked down. Either she ate everything in sight or she was carrying a child.

"Is it mine?"

"So what if it is."

"So wha- Bonnie, why didn't you tell me?"

"You broke up with me, you were respecting your mother's dying wish, following your heart."

"Fuck that, you still should've told me."

"I didn't know then. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure."

"Oh, Bonnie. I want to be there for you."

"I'm fine on my own, but thanks."

"You can't just expect me to walk away from all this, that's my child."

"Stefan, you're married. Be with your wife. I'm fine on my own."

"I don't care if you are or not, I'm going to be there for you, Bon." I'm trying my hardest to not yell.

"I don't want my son bouncing around between houses like he's in the system or something, I want him to be stable. With me, he's stable, he can be stable, with you it'll be nothing but a complicated mess. No."

In all honesty I barely heard a word she said because she tells me that we're having a boy. A boy, a baby boy, all that I've ever wanted. "We're having a son?"

"Did you even listen to word I said?"

Again, I ignore her and drop to my knees coming face with her growing stomach. I know that I probably look like an idiot doing this but I don't care. Softly, I move my hands up and I'm almost moved to tears. I can't believe she didn't tell me, was she really going to let our child grow all his life thinking that he was without a father when I'm still very much here? What was she thinking? I know I've made mistakes, but I don't deserve that, she knows I would be there for her through every step of the way and for her to keep this from me is like a major slap in the face.

"I should go."

"No, please, please." I stand back up moving my hands to her face but she only moves her head away. "Bonnie,"

"I can't do this, Stefan. Do you really expect me to do this all over again? We're not going to be a secret, my son and I are too valuable to be a secret from anyone, it's not going to happen."

"Bonnie, wait,"

This time she ignores me and walks out. I know that the best thing for me to do now is give her space so I grab our good and head home. If telling Stacie about my affair is what I have to do to see my son, then that's exactly what I'll do.

I grab Stacie's hand and sit next to her on our bed. She knows something's up so I don't beat around the bush. "I have something to tell you. It's been a secret that I've had for two years and I honestly was going to keep it that way, but I can't anymore."

"What is it?" She probably thought that I was going to finally admit that I'm an alcoholic and been going to AA meetings on the weekends.

"I had an affair. I was cheating on you but I ended it. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Who is she?" Her voice was shaken.

"Her name is Bonnie, I doubt you know her. And um… she's pregnant."

Her eyes widened and I heard her heart literally breaking before she fell back and cried in her hands. A women crying is my ultimate weakness and though she punches my chest, I hold her in my arms trying to comfort her in some way. "I'm so sorry."

"How could you do this to me?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking and we were going through a tough time and I just— I'm so sorry."

"I hate you,"

"I know. I'm sorry."

I hug her tighter and I'm surprised when she hugs me back. Her tears stop after a few minutes and she just sniffs in. Her hold is loose around me but I continue hugging her as tight as I am.

"You want to be there, don't you."

"Yes."

"Do you want a divorce?"

"Honestly…no."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Stace, I love Bonnie and there was a point in time when I loved her more than I loved you, but being with you and only you for these past months, I can't leave you. I love you so much."

"I don't know what I want. When it comes to us, I don't know, but I want to meet her."

I was a little surprised. "I guess that's fair."

She nods and wraps her arms tighter around me and we fall asleep this way.

•••

My throat was dry as we waited for Bonnie to show up. I wonder if she would actually show up, but when I called her she sounded genuine when she told me that she would. That doesn't mean that her mind didn't change.

Bonnie knew nothing about Stacie or my life at home, she knew I was married, but that was it. I always kept everything else a secret from her just as I kept Bonnie and my life with her from Stacie. I was damn good at keeping it all a secret.

The bell chimes and I turn to see her walk through. She catches my eye then heads over in this direction. My hands are somewhat shaking so I place them on my lap under the table. She offers a smile to Stacie who smiled slightly back watching her get situated sitting in front of us.

"I uh… Bonnie this is my wife Stacie, Stacie, Bonnie."

"Hi," Stacie says but Bonnie only smiles. I think I pissed her off by introducing Stacie as my wife. "So, you're pregnant."

"I am."

"So, uh how are you handling it all?"

"I'm actually doing really good on my own." I roll my eyes. "Well I'm not really alone, I have my family and my friends with me, but it is an adjustment. I just didn't want to drag you guys into this. And I'm sorry, Stacie. I really am. I'm kind of young and stupid and that isn't an excuse, but I am sorry and I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all this."

"Thank you, Bonnie."

She nods then searched in her purse for her phone that went off. I watch her read the name of who was calling for a few seconds before she ignores it and puts it away. I narrow my eyes at her face.

"Who was it?" It's a habit and I regret asking.

"Don't worry about it, it was no one." She clears her throat then moves a lock of hair behind her ear looking up. "So are we done here?"

"I think—"

"Actually we're not." I cut Stacie off. "I want to be there, Bonnie, he's my child too."

"I thought we already discussed this a little."

"A little, but you barely let me speak."

"I sorry, Stefan, I never wanted you to find out, I wanted you to forget about me and live your life with your beautiful wife and be happy and maybe start a family, I don't know. After the breakup, I had time to think and I'm taking the advice that you took by following my heart and I'm moving to Ohio."

She's what?! "What the _fuck_?"

"It's to make things easier on you two. You don't have to worry about me, you want to be with your wife then do that. I'll be fine with my aunt in Ohio."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Actually, I'm not. Not anymore." She grabs her bag. "It was nice to meet you, Stacie, and again, I'm sorry for everything." She gets up and walks away.

Stacie looks at me unsure about what to say. I'm paralyzed. I cannot believe that she's going to move away just so she wouldn't have to see my face, I have never been so shocked in my life. I'm more than shocked, I'm fucking pissed.

"I'll be back." I follow after Bonnie into the parking lot. "Bonnie!" She doesn't stop walking forcing me to chase after her. "Bonnie, you can't do this to me."

"I'm sorry but it's already decided. Half of my stuff is already there, my aunt is expecting me there by the end of this month, I'm going. Forget about me, Stefan, I'm sure it won't be hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just forget it. I have to go, I'm tired." She closed the door and drove off.

My breathed heavy watching her car drive away and I feel like fainting until I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Stacie. "I'm sorry, Stefan."

"She can't do this to me, she can't. I- I have to see my son."

"And you will, there are ways that we can fix this."

"I don't want to take her to court, Stace. She'll probably win even if I do."

"Then what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know," I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

I don't know what in the hell I'm going to do. But I have to do something.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your support in this fic and uh… poor Stefan?**


	4. Chapter 4

I left a message with Caroline hoping that she'll call me back and provide me with the address in which Bonnie will be staying at. I plan to make a trip down there in two months so I could be there for the delivery. I need to be there and if flying to Ohio was what needed to be done for her to grasp that, then I'll do it a hundred times over.

"Where are you going?"

My wife is wearing a black skirt, something shorter and tighter than what she usually would wear and a white tank top and some black heels.

"I'm going out with my friends."

"Where to Hooters so you can get a job? Change your skirt."

"What? No."

"Yes. Please change right now."

"Why?"

"Stace, I'm not playing this game with you."

She grunts and rolls her eyes walking back into the closet and comes out in jeans that has some holes in them.

"Happy?"

"Yes, now come here."

"I'm going to be late, Stef—"

I shut her up as I kiss her moving my hands up her waist with my head tilted back because I was sitting and she was standing. "Mm," I kiss her a few more times running my hands down her arms. "Have fun, baby."

She smiles, "I will."

We kiss again then she's off and just in time for Caroline to text me the address. I'm glad that she's on my side with this or else I would've had to fight it out of her and I don't think that I have the strength right now to fight.

•••

I decide to go see Bonnie today. It's been two days since the "meeting" and I need to see her. I knocked multiple times but when I didn't get an answer, I used the key that she gave me to get in just in case she was passed out on the floor or something. She wasn't on the floor, but she was passed out on her bed sleeping away.

She wasn't lying, her place was cleaned up and she's probably going to have a garage sell to make a few extra bucks on the things she can't take. I hoped that it was just a joke to piss me off, but she's serious.

I lay beside her on the bed and move the hair from her face so I could see her better. My hand moves down to her stomach so I can touch my baby and when she doesn't move, I move my body down so I can talk to him.

"Hey, baby boy. It's daddy. I promise that I will see you, you just have to wait for me, okay? Promise me that you'll wait for me, I love you so much. I'm your daddy, alright, remember my voice. I will be there for you, I promise you. I love you, son." I kiss her stomach.

"Stefan?" She's just waking up so I move to meet her eyes then forward to meet our lips. "Stop," she turns her head away.

"No, I need to kiss you, please." I move in again and this time she kissed me back covering my hand on her stomach with hers and I pulled away when I felt him kick. "Oh my g— I felt it."

She smiles as tears feel her eyes and I kiss her again and she moves my hand to the front of her stomach and I feel his small feet again against my palm. I never thought that I would cry but that's exactly what I was doing, well I wouldn't say crying, more like tearing up.

"Can we please talk, please?"

She looks into my eyes letting a tear fall herself. "Okay."

I kiss her again. "I love you so much. I just— I want you to understand that I want to be there. Please, Bonnie, please let me be there. Please. If not for me, for our son. He deserves a father, I am his father."

"It's just going to be so hard for me, but I need to stop being selfish. Maybe we can work something out."

I let out a breath of relief then take us out for lunch so we can set things in motion.

•••

I'm finally happy again, but not fully since I couldn't convince her to stay, but happy nonetheless. "Babe?"

I check the mail on the counter. "Just a second!" She shouts from upstairs.

"Take your time, I just wanted to know if you were home!" I shout hoping that she could hear then peel a banana. I need the potassium.

"Hey, how old is Bonnie?"

I turn to see my wife standing in the threshold dressed in black shorts and a white long sleeved shirt with nothing on her feet.

"Um, twenty-two. Why?"

"I don't know, I just was curious."

I narrow my eyes at her back as she walked into the kitchen and started humming. She pulled the marinated chicken out the refrigerator and pulls out a pan cutting on the burner.

She's different. She started to act different, dress different and I'm not sure what that means. Should I be concerned?

"You look really sexy, babe."

She turns her head and smiles. "Thank you."

I walked up to her, "I was thinking that tonight we not try for a baby." I kiss her ear as my arms are around her.

"So you still want a baby with me?"

"Of course I do. You're my wife."

There was a stiffness in the room. "If we were to break up," she turned to me, "where would you go?"

… "To Ohio."

"You wouldn't fight for me?"

"Babe, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I would fight, but I wouldn't want to force you into this. You don't deserve that."

"So your saying we should break up?"

Damon was right. Women are just too complicated. "I didn't say that, I'm saying that it's your decision. If you don't want to be with me, I understand, if you do then great. I don't want to force you to leave me or stay with me, that's what I meant about you not deserving that."

"But what do you want?"

"I told you I didn't want a divorce."

"That could've changed."

"It didn't."

She looks me over. "But you went to see her today?"

She said it like it was a question that she already knew the answer to. Damn, did I have traces of Bonnie on me? "I did so I could apologize and work something out with her."

"And?"

"And she told me that I could visit whenever I wanted. I tried to get her to stay here, but she wouldn't change her mind so. That's the best that I could do."

"How often are you planning on going?"

"I'm going in a couple of months for the delivery and I'll stay a few weeks or a month and then I'll come back here and stay a few months then fly back out." This was all ridiculous, but I needed to see my son.

"Why don't we just move there?"

I thought about that, but never had I thought I hear her say it. "The whole point of her moving is so that she could get away from us, she'll hate me if we do that."

She lets put a breath then runs her hand down her red hair. She dyed it last week. "So basically I'll barely see you at all."

"When he gets older, I'll ask her if he could stay with us for the summer or for a couple months and if she doesn't agree, I don't care, I will take her to court."

"Alright,"

"Alright what?"

"I'm done with this conversation, I need to eat."

She turns again and places the chicken in the pan and I sigh walking away. In the back of my mind, I wish that she would just divorce me so I could move there, but I push that away. I've been selfish all my life and now it's time to think about other people.

My phone rings and it's Damon. "Hello?"

"Holy fuck you got her pregnant." It's been awhile since we've talked, I've been so busy and stressed.

"I know."

"I just saw her and—"

"Who was she with?"

"Her father, I guess. I mean she is into older men so I can't be sure."

I rolled my eyes. "I hope he's talking he out of moving."

"She's moving? Where?"

"It's a long story, I would say let's meet up for drinks, but I doubt I'm allowed to go out. But yeah, she's moving to Ohio with her aunt to get away from me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Well, actually I do know, remember when I broke up with her some months back? I guess she was pregnant at the time, but I had no idea. She had no idea. She's pissed at me now though."

"That's still a little harsh, don't you think?"

"I do, but Bonnie is so damn stubborn that I can't change her mind. Not fully anyway. At first she didn't want me there at all, but after talking to her again, I can see him whenever I want, I just have to fly."

"Damn, man. How are you going to keep that a secret?"

"It's not a secret anymore, I told Stacie."

"Did she throw your ass out?"

"Surprisingly, no. We were trying for a baby for a while and then one day I see her and bam. I asked her if it was mine and she said that it was. I told Stace and she cried but she doesn't want to get a divorce."

"Do you?"

I know our conversation isn't on speaker phone, but I look behind me just in case she was standing there listening. "Honestly, I don't know. In the beginning I didn't but now that she's going to Ohio, it's got me confused. It'll be easier for me if we do divorce, but I'm not going to be selfish on this one."

"Do you honestly think that Stacie will be happy with you flying every month to go see a child– your child _and_ ex? If you ask for a divorce, I highly doubt that's being selfish, I mean with the conditions, it's bound to happen eventually. I'm not telling you to leave her and to be with Bonnie, but leave her so that you can be with your son. Don't be like father, Stefan."

" _I'm not going to be_." I say through gritted teeth. "I'm still going to see him no matter what. I'm keeping my mouth shut on this one."

"Stef?"

I turn around and see her standing there. Ankles crossed. "I have to go."

"Just…think about it, alright?"

I end the call.

"Who was that?"

"Damon. Dinner's ready?"

She nods and I walk up to her wrapping my arm around her waist and we go downstairs together.

•••

I wake up next to her sleeping face. A face that I'm going to miss so damn much, but over the week I've learned to accept her decision. We talked a lot and I really should be at work, but instead I'm here because this will be the last time I see her until a couple of months. I pray to God that she doesn't go into labor early, if I miss my child's birth, I would have so much rage I might give myself a heart attack. She promised me that if she started feeling the slightest of pains before August that she'll call me so I could get my ass on the next plane to Ohio.

Later tonight she'll be driving up there with Caroline and I told her to call me once she gets there. I hope to be there before she leaves but there's no telling if I could sneak out or not.

I try not to talk too much about Bonnie around Stacie because I'm still uncertain on how she feels about it all. She doesn't talk to me about it and I get it, but it would be nice to know so I could know what to say or do to make it somewhat better.

Damon's advice still ringed in my mind. Yesterday I was close to asking her for a divorce and not because I stopped loving her again or enjoying her company, but because Bonnie was all that I could think about. I realized that that's the way it's going to be from now on, I'll worry and wonder if she's OK and once the baby's born, I'll worry and wonder if he's OK and I won't have space left in my brain for her. It isn't fair to her but just like I said, I'm keeping my mouth shut on this one because I know it's the right thing to do. Even if it's deep, deep down in the bellows of my soul.

She stirs then blinks her eyes open. "I'm hungry."

I chuckle then move my hand to the side of her glowing face. "What are you in the mood for?" I wanted to kiss her but promised myself that I wouldn't anymore.

"Those pickle chips. They're downstairs in the pantry, I think."

"I'll be right back." I rub our noses together then go downstairs, grab the green bag of chips, and go right back up the stairs. "Let me feed you."

She smiled then sits up. "Thanks, but I want to eat like a hundred at a time." She takes the bag then reaches over grabbing a pair of scissors and cuts off a little less than half of the bag.

"What are you doing?"

"It's so that my hand won't have to travel so far going into the bag, to my mouth, and into the bag again."

I shake my head but that's actually a good idea. She does eat like a hundred at a time and I'm glad that I didn't feed her or else she would've bit my hand off.

"How would you feel if I rent a place in Ohio close to your aunt?"

"Why would you do that?"

"So I could stay there when I fly over. I can give you a key and if you want some time away from your aunt, you can go there. We could hang out alone with our baby there."

"I guess that's fine."

I nod and even if she rejected the idea, I still would've gotten a place. I move my hands to her stomach and kiss it then run my hands along it seeing if I could feel a kick.

"He's asleep."

"You can tell?"

She shrugs. "It's mainly just instinct. He's quieter, still. I take it he's taking a nap."

"It's weird to think about. An actual human taking a nap inside you."

She smiles softly chuckling. "Yeah, I try not to think about that much or else I'll get creeped out."

We smile and after I just let out a breath. "I love you."

"I know," she wasn't cocky.

"Do you love me?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"It'll hurt too much."

She avoids my eyes, but I take her chin forcing her to look at me. "I'm sorry. I wish… I wish you would've told me that day so I could've been with you. Every day."

"I told you, I didn't really know then, I suspected it, but I wasn't sure."

I close my eyes and meet our foreheads. "I need to hear you say it."

"Stef—"

"Please."

She lets out a breath through her nose reaching her hand up to touch the side of my face. "I love you."

* * *

"I want to kiss you so bad." I tell her.

The second we let go, she'll be in the car riding to Ohio. I don't want her to leave and I even begged her to stay, but her leaving was a done deal. I hugged her tighter burying my head in the crook of her neck and kiss her there hoping that it would satisfy the need of me wanting her lips, but it didn't.

"I should go."

I let out a breath then bend my knees to kiss her stomach. "Daddy will see you once you enter the world. I promise. I love you." I kiss her there again then stand on my feet. "Caroline, please—"

"We'll be fine, Stefan, I promise I will do whatever I can to keep her safe."

I nod then hug her before stepping back on the sidewalk. I stand there until the car is out of sight then I get in my car and head home. Stacie's asleep but I kiss her anyway after I get in bed. She stirs but her eyes stay closed and shortly I decide to close mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Bonnie. Those have been my thoughts for the entire two months. I know that I told my wife that I still wanted a family with her, but now I'm not sure if that's true anymore. Two weeks ago when I was sitting there awaiting the results of the test, I found myself hoping that she wasn't pregnant. It was for a second, but I had the thought none the less. And when she wasn't I felt a sense of relief, again, it was only for a second, but again, I still felt it. Damon told me to end it now before she does get pregnant and for the second time, I was close to doing it, but then it was close to the time I needed to fly off, so I postponed it.

"Alright, babe, I should get going." I say zipping up my suitcase. I'm damn excited but I hold it in.

"How long are you staying again?"

"Probably no longer than two months. It all depends on when he's born, I'll call you to let you know." She nods then lets out a breath. I walk up to her and hug her tightly. "I love you. I'll call you every day."

"I love you too."

We break away and I'm off.

•••

Although I need to see her ASAP, before heading to her aunt's place, I go to the place that I'm renting. It's nothing fancy, your typical two bedroom home but it isn't boring. The backyard is nice and everything inside as well. The only thing really furnished is the master bedroom, I have family up here as well and I asked my cousin to set some stuff up. I had to pay him, but he did it.

I text Bonnie letting her know that I'm here then Stacie before I head out. Her aunt lives all but ten minutes away but I get there in eight and knock on the door.

"Hi, you must be Stefan."

"I am, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Come inside, Bonnie's asleep now,"

"Is it alright if I go see her?"

"Sure, just down that hall the second door on your left."

"Thank you so much." I say and get moving.

The door is cracked and I look in just to make sure I have the right room before pushing it in more seeing her lay there. She's bigger from the last I remember, stomach wise, but she's even more beautiful than what I remember. She's on the edge of the bed so I have no choice but to spoon her. My hand moved around her and I decide to take a nap.

* * *

She looks into my eyes as I look into hers with our fingers in the spaces of each others. We haven't moved from the bed since we woke up close to two hours ago. We were catching up and once that was over, we just gazed. I took her hand in mine and she flirted with a few positions before she fit her fingers between mine. I kissed the back of her hand making her smile.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Stefan Junior."

She chuckled. "Stacie will hate that."

I shrug. "I don't know. Have you thought of something?"

"Yeah, I really like Antonio or Carter."

"I don't really like 'Carter' and 'Antonio' is too long of a name." She rolls her eyes. "What about John?"

"Jonah? Noah?"

I think. "Noah Sal— Wait, is he having my last name?"

 _Please be yes, please be yes, please be yes._

"Yeah. I thought about it and I think it's fair that I do."

"Noah Bennett Salvatore."

She smiles. "I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I want to kiss her. "Come on, let me show you my new place, it's only ten minutes away."

She nods and sits up and I take her hand again and follow her out. She tells her aunt where we're going and we hold hands throughout the car ride. It's so easy being with her. Not all the time but most of it. It all feels like second nature, that a part of my life was raised to learn how to love Bonnie and a part of me hates that.

I open the door for her then walked beside her walking up the small amount of steps before using the key to get inside.

"Nice," she looks around.

"I figured we could sleep here when Noah comes. It's a bigger bed, bigger space. I mean I know it's not fully furnished, but I just want it to be us, you know?"

She nods and I'm not sure what at, but I don't question it. I take her into the master bedroom showing her around a little.

"Do you have a nursery?" She turns to me.

"The room down the hall is one, but I figured Noah would be sleeping with us for a while so I mainly focused on here." She nods again then sits on the edge of the bed. I walk up to her and get on my knees kissing her stomach. "When is our baby due?"

"The eighth. I want him out already."

I chuckled. "I wonder who he's going to look like."

"I hear most boys resemble their mother's, but I've seen quite a few sons who look like their dad's."

"Is he asleep?"

She shakes her head. "He has the hiccups actually, it's f-ing weird."

I smile then lift her shirt to be closer to him. "Your stomach looks amazing."

"My mom gave me this creme stuff, I don't know what it is, but it works."

"Where is he?"

She takes my hand and moved it to the left side. "Resting here… He's not resting anymore thanks to you."

I smile. "I'm sorry, ba— Bonnie."

We stare at each other and I can't tell if she's hurt by it or not. My phone rings startling the both of us but I grab it and step outside. "Hello?"

"Hey, Stefan. How's everything going?"

"Good. Um, the baby is due on the eighth—well is supposed to be due on the eighth. I kind of want to stay a while to help her through the nights and once she gets used to it, I'll fly back home."

"So you both are staying at her aunt's place?"

Yeah… I didn't tell her about the rental, but oh well. "Mhm, yeah, she's really nice."

"That's good. Well I'm just calling to check in."

"Alright, I'll call you tonight."

"I love you."

"I love you. Bye."

•••

I had no idea what the hell I was doing but what first-time father knows what they're doing? All I could offer was my hand for her to squeeze when the contractions got too much for her to handle.

I gave her encouraging words and wiped the sweat from her forehead and when it was time to push, I nearly fainted. I had to sit down, all of it was too much, I felt claustrophobic, but once my baby boy's cry was heard, I snapped out of it and quickly stood at Bonnie's side when they let her hold him for a few seconds before they went to clean him off.

I left her side to watch the nurses do just that and tears fell from my eyes. I had a handsome young man. They handed him over to me and I kissed his small head and walked over to Bonnie and kissed her multiple times as we cried together. Life is so damn beautiful.

* * *

Once everything was clean, we were left alone, just the three of us. My family. I sent a picture of Noah to Stacie telling her his name (only the first name), weight, and time of birth and the same to Damon then shut off my phone.

She's breastfeeding now and I swear she looks like an angel doing so. "You're so damn beautiful, babe."

She smiles at me then I kiss her. "Join me on the left side."

I stand and walk over getting on the bed then smile when I see his face. He's looking straight up at his mom with those grey iris' of his. He got that from me. When he's finished, she burps him then hands him over.

"Hi, baby boy. You remember daddy's voice, huh? I told you I would be here for you. I love you."

"Damn, he looks like you."

I chuckle then kiss his forehead. My heart is so full looking at my little man and I suddenly don't know how in the hell I'm supposed to leave him.

•••

These past few weeks have been a little hell and a little heaven all mixed in one. Which I suspected it to be. We argued but then I realized that it was all pointless and that I'd do better by just keeping my mouth shut.

Noah was the perfect baby, he slept, cried few, his poops are horrible, but other than that, he's a sweet kid. He gets that from me.

"When are you leaving again?"

"Want to get rid of me already?"

"I'm just asking so I can be prepared." She sounded annoyed.

"Tomorrow." I said with a breath. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I want you to come with me."

"Stefan,"

"Imagine leaving Noah behind for two months. You can't because you're his parent, well so the hell am I. I thought I could do this, but I can't."

"Which was why I told you to stay away."

"Bonnie, I love you to death, but sometimes I just want to…ugh! You're so—" I stop before I say something ugly. "Listen. It's either you come back or I'm moving here permanently."

She sighs. "Can I at least think about it?"

"Sure. In Mystic Falls you can."

"I can't just leave, Stefan. Where am I supposed to stay, my stuff is here and I am not staying with you and your wife."

"Bon—"

"And besides, you'll be working all day, it's not like you'll see him a lot. I'll do the Skype thing or FaceTime or whatever so you can see him. I want to stay here until he's older and then I'll decide on what I want to do." I let out a breath. "I never wanted all this moving around which was why I moved so we can be stable. You forcing me to do the complete opposite really sucks, Stefan. Why couldn't you just listen to me when I told you that I was fine on my own?"

She starts to cry and I take our son out of her hands, set him in his rocker, then hold her. "I could never just leave you. I'm not sorry for it, Bonnie, I want to be here." I lift her and walk the short distance over to the couch and sit her on my lap.

"Kiss me,"

"Stef,"

"Come on, please. Kiss me." She wipes away her tears then sits up meeting our lips. "You feel that?" I tell her against her lips. "The warmth that you give me whenever you kiss me. My heart skips a beat, Bonnie, I can't just go away. I'm getting a divorce. I want to be with you and Noah forever."

"Stefan—"

"Don't talk me out of it because you feel bad. Tell me what you want. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Then it's decided. Let me see my son." She gets up and takes him out of his rocker and sits back on my lap with him in her arms. I hold them close and rest Bonnie's head on my shoulder.

It's time that I pull the trigger and just get divorced. I can barely go an hour without holding my little man and just imagining two months without him, I'd die. I'm getting divorced for a lot of reasons, but the main reason is my son. I'm doing this do that I can be in Noah's life, so that I can be here whenever he needs me to be. I can't be selfish, not with this.

•••

I miss kissing her like this and her lips taste better than what I remember. Since I'm "single" I lift the whole "banishment" of myself kissing Bonnie. Sure, I broke that multiple times, but we've never made out like we're doing now.

Her legs wrapped around me, straddling as I sat on the edge of the couch.

"Can I fuck you or are you still sore?"

She chuckled. "I'm not sleeping with you until you're divorced. Just in case you change your—"

"I won't."

"Just in case you do. I won't be mad at you for it, she's your wife, you married her for a reason."

Damn she's perfect. So understanding, I'm a lucky man. "I won't. I love you."

"I love you too." We kiss again and she moves on her back. " _If_ you ask her for a divorce," I roll my eyes, "when should we be expecting you back? Same amount of time?"

"Yeah, probably. I need to put in my two weeks and get some recommendations so I could get a job up here. A month tops, I hope."

"Would it be awkward for you if we move back to Mystic Falls?"

"You want to?"

"I mean the only reason I came here was because it would've been too hard to see you everyday without…disrespecting anyone."

"Maybe we can live just a town over to make everyone comfortable, you know. Plus, I'll be closer to work."

"Oh, joy, such a workaholic you are."

"I'll still make room for you, baby."

She sarcastically smiles over at me then looks the opposite way when Noah started making some noise. I go get him.

"So do your parents hate me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean I'm sure you told them,"

"Oh, well um, I don't know actually. My dad acted calm about it and my mom was a little bit more disappointed, I guess, but I don't think they hate you. I'm just as guilty as you."

I nod. "He's hungry, babe."

"It's your turn to change the diaper." She says taking him from my hands. "Should I start feeding him from the right boob so they'll even out?"

That made me laugh and she smiles widely. "Are you hungry?"

"Can you get some pizza?"

"Yeah," I kiss her then our son before heading out.

All she's been wanting was pizza lately and I'm not complaining. I check my phone and widen my eyes at the messages. I shut my phone off for a while but I didn't think that I would get so much missed calls and texts. I get back to Stacie first and apologize and explain. She seems to understand but I honestly don't care if she does or not. Next is Damon and I tell him the news and he seems somewhat proud and told me that I could stay at his place when I get kicked out. I laugh but thank him then return some business calls and by the time I'm done with those, I'm home.

"Babe, pizza," I call out then grab two paper plates and cups.

She comes down the hall burping Noah. I kiss her twice before she sits down and immediately starts eating. "I have a question for you.

"Okay…"

"How old are you?"

I raise my eyebrow, "What?

"You never told me."

"How old do I look?"

"You look young, but I know you're not in your twenties, so thirty?"

"A little more."

"Thirty two?"

"Closer,"

"Thirty three?"

"Yep."

Her lips form in a slight smile and I narrow my eyes as she looks me over. "You have good genes. I bet your father was hot… You know, you would look really sexy with grey hair."

"Alright, alright, alright, alright," she chuckles. "I'm not getting grey hairs any time soon."

"Can you grow a little stubble?"

"You like that?" She nods biting down on her lip and has that look in her eyes when she's about to pounce.

No more shaving for me.

She goes back to eating but it's hard for me to do so. Bonnie always has a way of zeroing me out so that all I can think about and look at is her. I hate and love that about her.

"How many more kids do you want to have with me?" I ask making her smile.

"I don't know. One, two at most."

"Good enough."

She shakes her head then takes another bite before she stops chewing. "You're not eating, babe?"

"I was until your beautiful face distracted me."

She shakes her head a little "embarrassed" and ghostly smiles. I chuckle then walk over to her kissing her lips before taking our son out of her arm and hold him close to me. I'm going to miss him so damn much, but luckily, I'll be able to see him more than I thought I would. Watch him learn and grow and smile and witness his first roll, crawl, and steps. I kiss his head multiple times then take him in the back with me so I could pack. I want to spend as much time with him as I can so he'll at least remember me a little bit in the time in which I'll be gone.

I talk to him a lot wanting him to remember my voice and then I realize that I'm talking to him like I would an actual adult. It's weird, but I sure as hell ain't gonna use some 'baby talk', I won't stoop that low.

By the time I finish, Bonnie's walking in then gets on the bed lying beside Noah kissing his fat cheeks some. I pull out my phone and take a picture and set it as the background to my phone.

"I'm going to miss you guys."

"I thought you leave tomorrow?"

"Early in the morning. I don't want to wake you so I'm telling you now."

"Come here,"

She reaches out her arms pulling me in then meets our lips. They linger for about three seconds then she opens her mouth sliding her tongue in my mouth. I groan kissing her back tempted to rip this shirt off her chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss again before breaking away. Noah is kicking his legs stiffly bundled up. I free him from the coddler then lay him down on my chest getting beside Bonnie. She kisses his small lips then brings an arm around me letting out a breath.

By the time my alarm gets me up, Noah is soundly in his crib with Bonnie facing that direction. I kiss her shoulder blade getting up from the bed and head in the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I don't bother with anything else then I'm off to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

Home sweet home? I don't know where Stacie is, but she isn't here which is odd to me since I told her that I should be home around this time. I take advantage of this and call Bonnie.

I stayed in a hotel for the remainder of the morning so I wouldn't have to stay quiet and sneak inside the house to not wake Stacie. I left around eleven thirty, got here at twelve.

"Hey, baby…boy," I quickly cover seeing Stacie walk out the bathroom. I smile at her.

Bonnie laughs. "This is too good. Call me later, hot stuff."

"Let me call you back." I hang up the phone walking over to her kissing her like I missed her which isn't hard since she has some great lips. Her eyes are wide once I pull away. "What?"

"Nothing," she lets out a breath. "How was everything?"

"Really good, yeah, um he's a really sweet baby, poops like a fuckin adult, but sweet."

She laughs shaking her head. "That's disgusting."

"Hey, you asked."

She rolls her eyes and I chuckle. "So I was thinking that we go out for dinner… you can't." She read my face.

"I should really drop by at work to catch up just a little. That's why I came back so early."

She blinks quickly moving her head back. "So if it wasn't for work you wouldn't have came back early?"

"Well, yeah I—"

She chuckled sarcastically shaking her head. "Wow,"

Fuck. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that,"

"You said exactly what you meant. Have fun at work, Stefan."

This would usually be the time when I would sweet talk her and give her a few kisses making up for my mouth, but not today. I'm getting divorced so there's no reason to do some sucking up now.

When I get to work is when I call Bonnie again and I caught myself smiling like a highschool girl as we talked over the phone so I stop and to make sure I don't, we switch to Skype so I could get work done and watch them.

"You look so sexy when you're working." I switch my view over to seeing her bite down on her lower lip.

I raise a brow. "You look really sexy right now."

She smiles then sits back in her chair. I smile back then continue reading the email until our boy makes a noise snapping my eyes back over to the screen.

"Say 'hi dada', say 'hi dada'"

Fuck, I'm going to fucking cry he's actually trying to fucking say it. "I miss you guys. I really want to kiss you right now, babe."

"I'll try to send kisses to you telepathically. Close your eyes and I'll do the same and just think." I know it's ridiculous, but I do it. "I'm kissing you right now so just feel."

I let out a breath then was forced to open my eyes hearing knocks on my door then it shortly opening.

"So you're back from vacation, the rumors are true."

"What's up, Alaric." I mute my computer just in case Noah decides to make any noise.

"Well since you ditched us the last men's night, you'll make up for it today. Straight after work you take your pale ass down to the damn bar."

I chuckle shaking my head. "Sounds like a plan. I could use a drink."

"Wife still not fucking you?"

"Get the fuck outta here,"

He laughs shutting the door. I look back at the screen seeing Bonnie holding back a laugh and I chuckle un-muting her. "So that was Alaric."

She chuckles, "Sounds like a great friend."

"The best." I say then respond to the email I've been stuck on for thirty minutes.

"I think we're going to go, Stef, I don't want to hold you back too much."

"Alright, baby," I don't try to stop her because I honestly do have a lot to do. "I'll call you before I leave."

"Alright. Bye. Say 'bye dada'" I smile as she waved his hand for him.

"Bye baby boy, daddy loves you. I love you, Bonnie."

She smiles more than likely because I used her whole name. "I love you too, Stefan."

She blows me a kiss then ends the call. I sigh sitting back in my seat closing my eyes but I'm forced to open them hearing my door open. I'm in complete shock seeing my wife walk through and lock the door behind her.

"Stace, what are you—"

"I didn't like our little fight earlier," she explains walking up to me pulling on the knot around her waist. "I'm sorry, I just really, really missed you."

Before I could respond, the knot is gone and she's sliding her trench coat down her naked body.

I can't breathe.

"I want to make it up to you." She straddles my lap and I'm not going to lie, I'm hard as hell.

"You look beautiful, but I'm just… really busy right now."

"But who's going to take care of this?"

"Holy fuck," she squeezed me through my pants and the temperature of the room spikes up. "Baby—"

She cuts me off pressing her lips against mine and I can't stop myself from kissing her back. She moves my hand between her legs and I start with circles having her moan in my mouth then pull away to breaths. My lips stay on her skin kissing her collarbones and breasts before our lips meet again.

"Let's make a little movie."

"What?"

"You know, to remember our first time on your office chair." She kisses me once. "Your camera's in this drawer right?"

"Wait, no, Stace-" I watch her reach in before pausing picking up what I hoped she would never see. She chuckled shaking her head staring down at the picture I had of Bonnie in there and I sigh not wanting it to go down like this. "I can explain,"

"So you supposedly dump her, but even after months of being apart, you kept her photo? We were trying for a baby, we were trying for our family, but you still kept her damn photo? You've been holding on all this time and you told me that you wanted to be with me?"

"I don't know what to say to-"

"I know what to say." She cuts me off. "I want a divorce." She rips the picture in fourths making me a little pissed then tossed the squares in my face getting up slipping on her coat.

"Stace—"

"Fuck you, Stefan. I cannot wait for the day she dumps you because you're too old for her and she'll find someone her own age. I cannot wait! I can't wait. I've been nothing but faithful to you even after I learned of this and you still couldn't let her go. I get that she gave birth to your child, but that doesn't mean that you still have to love her. Do you even love me at all?"

"You know I do."

"Do I? It doesn't seem like it. Do you want this divorce?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Actually it isn't so." She shrugs. "It's a yes or no question, Stefan. Do you want this divorce?"

Yes, I want this fucking divorce, I wanted to scream but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I never wanted us to break up this way, I wanted to sit her down and explain my decision and discuss this like adults, but that's all horse shit now. "I—"

"Your hesitation was enough for me. Have a shitty life, Stefan."

She slams the door making me put my elbows on my desk and run my fingers through my hair. I take off my ring and throw it to the side before calling Damon.

"Stefan."

"My shit is probably going to be all outside on the lawn and bleached or set on fire so be expecting me soon."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Alright, man."

I hang up then decide to head home so I could pack my shit. I get stares from my coworkers and announce that I'm getting divorced before the elevator door closes so the rumors could stop before they start. I get home and pick up some clothes that she had thrown on the lawn and stop her from throwing more as I entered the house.

"Can I at least pack my shit in peace. Please."

She raises her eyebrows. "Peace? You want peace, so since you do the opposite of all I say, I'll do the same. Hell no, you can't."

"Let go of my clothes. This is my fucking house, you're lucky I'm not kicking your ass out."

"Oh! You kick me out, that's hilarious! I'm not the one who cheated for two," she pushed me, "fucking" again, "years!" Once more. "You want your clothes, go pick them up off the floor, you _dog_." She threw what she had to the side then headed back upstairs.

Deep breaths. I take deep breaths then go upstairs into our room seeing her throwing more of my things around like she's a little kid.

"Stacie, can you please leave, please just go, give me an hour and I'll be gone, but you're really starting to piss me the fuck off so I need you to leave."

"Now you know how I feel. You think you're the only one pissed? HA!"

I dodged when she threw a lamp in my direction. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You are my problem, I fucking hate you!"

"Calm down," I turn to see Damon walking in. "I know you're upset, but the last thing we want is the cops showing up. Come with me, I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Then we'll stay here, but you two need some space before this gets ugly…er." He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her then walked back towards me to the door. "Quickly," he says walking out.

I wonder how quick I can actually be since everything is so messy, but I get my suitcases and start packing. I would be a dick and pack the things that I bought, but I stick to what's strictly mine so I can hurry up and get out of here. Bonnie calls but I ignore it not in the mood to talk to anyone at all right now.

Once I get most of my stuff from upstairs, I go downstairs to pick up the clothes she threw like old rags. I pay good money for these suits and for her to just throw them around like they're nothing is insulting.

"Dog."

I ignore her and continue to get my stuff working a little faster. I go back upstairs and look around once more grabbing my suitcase then go back downstairs. "Let's go, Damon."

I don't spare a glance in his direction since he's sitting with her. I take my keys opening my car placing my bags in there before getting behind the wheel pulling off.

•••

 _"Hey, Stef. I don't know what's going on, but please know that you can talk to me. I don't care what it is, I don't care if you…lost one of your balls, just talk to me. Whenever you're ready, just call me back and we'll work through it together. Know that I love you. Bye."_

I played this message she left me on my phone about five times now laughing at the same thing. My mind was distracted from how horrible my life was in Mystic Falls compared to his great things are in Ohio. I really want to talk to her, but I need to wait until tomorrow so I could wake up refreshed and with a cleared mind. I text her though telling her that I love her and that we'll talk tomorrow. She responded in less than a minute later with a heart emoji and I chuckle laying down on my temporary bed for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

After explaining what happened to Damon, we started on the drinks. I really should call Bonnie, but I'll do that later, the events from yesterday were fresh now and I wanted them fogged. A part of me wishes that I was single so I could go to a club and pick up a chick, but I'm now sort of/kind of with Bonnie so I don't.

"Well I think we learned a valuable lesson yesterday. Actually more than one, but definitely: don't let the quiet, shy wives fool you. They're just as crazy as the rest of them."

"I can't believe she threw a damn lamp at me."

"You're lucky that's all she threw. I'm just glad you guys didn't have any bats around."

I chuckle rolling my eyes, "Yeah well it's all over now. I'm just glad that it's over."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well Bonnie and I talked it over a few days ago and we're going to move back here but somewhere closer to my job. I guess I should start looking for places, I'm sure you don't want us here."

"I wouldn't mind for like a month or whatever, besides, I want to see my nephew."

"Thanks." He nods. "I should call Bonnie, I was ignoring her yesterday." I stand then walk outside pulling out my phone.

* * *

I watch them with a smile looking at Bonnie who was resting on the bed with Noah lying beside her. After explaining all that went down, I wanted to see her. I really wish that I was there, that she was here so that I could be with my family. I needed them more than ever.

"Have you gotten any sleep at all?"

"Yeah," she sighs, "I think he- never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing forget I even said anything."

"Bonnie, come on, tell me."

She lets out a breath then closed her eyes, "I was just going to say," she opened them, "that I think he misses…you."

I frown now starting to wish that I never asked her to tell me. I sigh. "I'll be there soon, buddy, I promise."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I–"

"Don't be. I should go."

"Okay. Do you want to say goodbye to him or?"

"Yeah, yeah, bring him up." I watch her lift him in her arms and soon his face is filling my screen making me smile. "Daddy loves you. I miss you. I'll see you soon, alright?" He stirs a little. "Alright, bye babe."

She pulls him away from the screen and I hear him start to whine like he's about to cry. "Bye,"

I let out a long breath ending the call and suddenly I'm depressed.

"You alright, man?"

"No, not really. I miss my family."

"Tell Bonnie to buy a ticket and depending, they could be here tonight. I know you're a rich son of a bitch, so just send some money over."

Firstly, I'm not rich, I just have a great abundance of cash. I know how to save. "You're right."

"Of course I am. And hurry up, "depressed" doesn't look good on you at all."

"Thanks, Damon." I smile at him before he leaves then go to call Bonnie.

* * *

If she packed quick enough, she'll be here any minute now. When I called the next flight left in an hour which didn't give her much time, but the flight after that wasn't until basically tomorrow.

"Come on, Bonnie,"

I feel like I'm awaiting my STD test, I'm nervous but at the same time I'm not because I know that I have nothing to worry about. She'll be here. And let the angels sing because she is. They are. I try not to run, but fuck, I missed them both.

Our lips meet kissing passionately before we reluctantly pull away and I get my son holding him close to me. His head I kiss repeatedly then hold him against my chest before kissing her again.

When as get home, Bonnie is surprised to see that Damon is my brother since they've met a few times, but it didn't stay awkward for long. I let him hold Noah as I helped Bonnie unpack and afterwards I laid her on the bed for a quickie since I've been hard ever since our lips met.

Now, Noah's rested on my chest with Bonnie's arm around us with her left leg bent overlapping mine. She's asleep and so is our boy, but I stay awake so that I could be in this moment.

•••

I was sitting at the table looking up some houses and apartments when Bonnie slitters over and straddles my lap. "I want to ride you so hard on this chair." She whispers in my ear then pulls away biting down on her lip.

I meet her lips kissing her longingly then whisper against her lips, "Tonight, when everyone's asleep." She nods then kisses me back moving her pelvis in a rocking motion. I groan moving my head to the side kissing her deeper gripping her hips.

" _Please_ get a room." Damon says but we kiss longer before pulling away.

"Sorry, Damon," she wasn't sorry at all and neither was I.

She turns to sit on my lap moving ever so slightly running her ass against my crotch. She's damn cruel.

"What do you think of this one, babe?" I run my hand up her thigh.

She for spreads her legs and I take the hint quickly looking over at Damon. "I…I think…it's…it's perfect."

I chuckle and stop before I get her off. I hear her sigh.

"So how long are you guys planning on staying?"

"I don't know, a week tops. I want to check out this place though so we may be out here sooner than you think."

"Well I'll be happy to babysit while you guys go looking."

Bonnie and I exchanged a look. "Sure. Thanks, Damon." Bonnie answered. "I just have to pump." She stands and walks out.

I chuckle shaking my head.

"Well she's an open book."

"That's for sure." I stand closing the laptop and walk over to my brother. "Seriously though, thank you, Damon. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." He leaves and I know it's because he hates it when I get serious like that, but I needed him to know.

* * *

I hold her hand as my realtor showed us the place that we saw on the computer and I was glad that it matched up. It wasn't expensive, had enough space for the three of us and most importantly it was only five minutes away from my building and there was a park not too far away either. Perfect. We'll take it.

"What do you think, babe?" I have to make sure.

She looks around the place a little more then nods. "I love it."

Sold.

•••

My family and I are in our own little world, minding our own business as were buying some groceries and then we run into Stacie. Unfortunately this is the closest grocery store to our place. She has another man on her arm and I raise a brow wondering if I wasn't the only cheater. I highly doubt it though, she looks more pissed and I know that if anything prior to our falling out had happened between them, she would've been smug.

We stare at each other before I go to move the cart around them, but she grabs ahold of it stopping me.

"Could you be an adult and let go."

"You know, it's funny because that's exactly what you didn't do. I see we both have problem in letting go."

"Have fun with her, man. She's a real bi—"

"Stefan,"

"I don't need you defending me, Bonnie."

"I'm not defending you. I just don't want this to get out of hand, so can you please remove your hand from the cart so we can go our separate ways?"

It's their turn to stare at each other and I wish that I could see Bon's face because I always find her sexy when she's angry.

Stacie smiles then lets go and we walk by them without a glance.

Aside from whatever that was, I actually enjoy shopping with Bonnie. We talked about other things besides what we wanted to eat for the week. We pushed the cart together, her standing in front of me having her back against my front so we could both admire our son.

"Does he need more diapers?" I ask against her neck then kiss her there.

"Only you could make that question sound sexy." We chuckled. "But yeah, I guess."

"This would be my first time in a section like this."

"Really? You never came here just for fun?"

"Fun?"

"You know, look at the cute little clothes and socks and little toys."

"I can't say that I have."

"Well I'm glad your first time is with me."

I kiss her. "Me too." We kiss again.

I watch her pick out the diapers then I grab it reading it over so I know which ones to get when she isn't with me. "Need anything else?"

"No, I think that's it."

"Come here," she smiles and walks into my arms and I softly bump our foreheads together. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She wrapped her arms around my neck and exhaled. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"I understand why you did, I just hated it. Don't ever leave me again." It comes out before I could stop it.

"I won't. I promise. You're my family." She stood on her toes meeting our lips in a soft kiss before pulling away.

I take Noah out of his car seat to hold him close to me. Bonnie isn't the only one I missed and I wanted him to know that. We start walking to the register and after buying the food, my once calm and peaceful mood does a 180 once we reach the car. The fucking bitch keyed my car!

"Oh my," Bonnie covered her mouth looking up at me wide-eyed.

"That _fucking_ bitch," I harshly whisper not wanting to start a scene. Bonnie takes Noah from my hands and I'm glad she does because I no longer have control. My rage does.

"I thought you said she wasn't anything close to…outgoing."

"I'm going to murder someone."

"Well at least it's in a nice design?" I give her a look. "Listen, let me pay to get it fixed, this is partly my fault so I'll cover the damage."

"Thanks, but my insurance should cover it."

"Then let me do something, I feel useless." She lets out a breath. "Damn, I can't believe she keyed your car."

I let out a breath. "I think it's just bottled up anger that she's finally being able to release."

"Well I think she got the worst out, I mean let's be lucky that she didn't slash your tires."

I let out a breath then start packing the bags in the trunk as Bonnie gets Noah situated in his car seat. We get home in ten minutes and once everything is unpacked, Bonnie starts on lunch.

•••

She moans and wraps her arms around around my neck as I pull her closer to my body. "I'll call you when I get there." I say against her lips then kiss her again.

"Okay," she kisses me, "I love you."

"I love you more."

Three more kisses then I'm on my way to the office. I get stares from people since everyone knows everything thanks to Stacie for a few days ago spray painting the word 'cheater' on my office door. I called her and told her that if she vandalized anything else of mine that I will sue her ass and I hope she won't try anything else because I'm already in trouble with my boss.

"You still don't have a door?" Alaric walked in.

"Nope. And I won't get one until next fucking week." It was my punishment for "bringing my personal life into the workplace", said by my boss.

"Who knew Stacie had balls," he sighs then walks away.

Like I said before, every woman has balls, but I didn't think Stacie's were all that big.

"This is Stefan Salvatore,"

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore, this is Tim from the auto shop, um I just wanted to let you know that we _won't_ be able to get your car done today like we thought, we have to postpone it another day."

"Your shitting me,"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we'll give you a small discount for the trouble."

Like I give a fuck. "Alright, Tim." I hang up and run my fingers through my hair before getting started on my work. My phone dings.

 _Everything ok?_  
 _Just wondering since you should be at work by now so I hope nothing's happened._

I curse then respond to Bonnie's text.

 _Everything's fine. I'm sorry, baby, busy morning. I love you._

I know what's she's going to say next so I don't bother looking away from my computer screen when my phone dings again.

Before I know it, it's lunch time and instead of going out somewhere like I would do usually, I head home to surprise Bonnie.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised then hugs me.

"I wanted to see you," I kiss her.

She smiles. "I'll go get Noh,"

"He's asleep?"

"Yeah, but I was just about to wake him up but I heard someone come in." She tells me walking away and I watch her hips until she's no longer in my view.

I go into the kitchen to make myself a quick sandwich, but Bonnie takes over and hands me Noah. I got a good one. I sit on the couch holding his body out in front of me looking into his grey eyes. He's going to be good with the ladies, I can see it already. I look over seeing Bonnie walk over handing me the plate.

"Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome."

Bonnie takes him from my lap then moves to rest the back of her head on my lap bending her legs for Noah to rest on.

"How's your day going so far?" She asks me.

I chew, "Alright, I guess. What about you?" I move my hand to her stomach.

"Much better now." She moves her hand atop mine fitting her fingers between the spaces in mine.

I lean down to kiss her a couple of times. "I love you."

"I love you." I kiss her again. "Did you get your door back?"

"I wish. I won't get it back until next week."

"I wonder what she'll do next."

"Hopefully nothing." I say chewing. "I told her that if she tried anything else, I'd sue her, so I hope that this was the last of her revenge."

"What about your divorce? Did you serve her with papers yet?"

"I didn't because I thought she was going to do it, but I guess I need to give my lawyer a call." She nods then lets out a breath through her nose. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah," she shrugs, "just thinking."

"What about?"

"The future. I just don't want to think about that now, but sometimes it just sneaks up on me, you know?"

"Yeah," I wanted to ask her what she saw happening in the future but I needed to get back. "I don't want to leave you, but I should go, babe."

"Okay," she frowned then sat up to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you more."

We kiss again then stand walking towards the door I take Noah in my arms and kiss his head multiple times. "Daddy will see you soon, okay, bud?" I hand him back over to Bonnie then open the door heading back to the car. I'm using Bonnie's now since she didn't want me to get a rental.

I honk the horn as a final goodbye then head back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

That phrase 'they grow up so fast' is so damn true. Only a month since my little man was born and he literally grew like three inches, he's almost taller than Bonnie! He is more active now, he can't do much, but he does what he can. Bonnie hates it, scared that he is indeed growing up too fast and I feel like at times she's babying him a little more extra. She told me that she was going to stop breastfeeding last week but she changed her mind and I'm scared she'll be breastfeeding when he turns three… or as the mothers say it, thirty-six months.

I haven't heard from Stacie in a while and I'm not sure how to feel. I served her with papers last week and I think that a part of her was hoping that I wouldn't. She was so mad at me earlier but she never took the divorce to the next level. Maybe she was hoping that through this arguing and fighting that we'll hook up and get back together, but I can't do that. I have a family and a son that will look up to me one day and I can't screw it up.

My relationship with Bonnie is turning out to be the best relationship I ever had. We know when to give each other space, we know when to sit close together, we know when we should talk, when we should fuck, when we should make love. We just know and it's the most beautiful thing ever. I look forward to the weekends now, I don't stay that long at work anymore, I cook dinner occasionally when I know that she's tired. We click, we get each other. She's my soulmate.

"Did you forget about tonight?"

Yep. "No, honey, I didn't forget. But I did forget the time." Maybe this will help me out.

"Seven, they're coming over at seven so Noah will more than likely be up. Please dress a little more, you know… not how you are now."

I look down at my outfit. "What's wrong with it?"

"The jeans are fine, but your shirt is just, you know boring. A nice lavender dress shirt will be perfect."

"The only colors I have are white and black."

She closes her eyes letting out a breath. "I have to go out anyway, so I'll by you one."

"Are you taking Noh?"

"I was hoping that you could watch him so that it'll be quicker."

"I will, I was just wondering."

She nods then walks over to me bringing her arms around my neck then smiles. "I see you're growing a little hair on your face."

"You wanted me to. Do you like it?"

"It's so sexy." She moves in meeting our lips.

She moans as I squeeze her fine ass pulling her in closer. "Were you planning on leaving now or can I fuck you?"

"I have to go," she says then kissed me. "It's already three." We kiss longer but reluctantly pull away. I keep my hand where it is. She smiles. "He's napping now so you might be in luck." She kisses me then slowly starts backing away before turning to walk away.

"I love you, baby." I tell her before she exists the kitchen.

She turns back around. "I love you too. I'll be back."

I sigh once she's gone then go to check on Noah.

 **Bonnie's POV**

It's been awhile since I've seen my parents so I have to make sure that everything is perfect for tonight. Starting with my dress. Growing up, I was never the type of girl to wear dresses, I stuck to my jeans and shirts combo, but once I started college was when I started dressing more mature. I was in fresh out of high school at eighteen then realized I was kind of wasting my time by nineteen so I dropped out. I got an internship at a fashion company and made friends through that which was how I met Stefan actually.

I didn't think he knew what I did and I only say this since he's _still_ clueless about what I do now and for those wondering, I'm a stylist. I just don't tell him because it remains a mystery and mysteries are essential for keeping a guy interested. Anyway, my boss invited me to this party and I don't know what Stefan was doing there but somehow we slowly migrated towards one another meeting somewhere in the middle. I didn't bother looking to see if he had a ring on his finger since I was so busy with his eyes.

We started talking and a lot. I made him laugh on occasion, he did the same with me and by the time the night was over, my number was in his phone and his was in mine. He waited until I was in love with him to tell me about his married state, but said that he was getting divorced. I was only twenty and again, I was in love, madly. In love, so I stayed. Yes, two years went by, but at heart I'm still that twenty year old that he managed to lock under a spell so I stayed with him and the rest is how you see it.

Ross (the store) is my best friend. The prices are cheap, but surprisingly the clothes last long and they have many choices so I almost never leave empty handed. I start in the middle rack then work my way from there pushing each dress over to my left as I walk down. It's a quick process, being a stylist you need to be quick, you need to know what looks good just by a single glance especially when you're shopping in a store like this or Forever 21.

I'm looking for either black or black so I have a decision to make with my hues. I stop once I see a dress, beautiful long sleeved, looks to be tight fitted and not too long or too short, but that's not the only thing I see. I look up and take a step back seeing Stacie looking right at me. Fuck, this bitch is creepy. I take out the dress and push the others in front so they blocked my view of her and kept looking.

I tried on the three dresses I picked out and decided to get the first one I saw since I know that Stefan will like me in it the best. Speaking of Stefan, I head in the men's section to get him a lavender shirt. I never will understand why he chooses to stick with white and black when with his completion, he could wear almost any color and look hot as hell. Maybe I need to become his stylist.

I'm looking through the shirts when I realize that I don't know his measurements so I text and ask him.

"Need any help?"

I look up with a smile thinking it's one of the employees, but instead it's her. "I got it. But thanks."

"He's a size—"

"I know what size he is."

"Are you sure? You look a bit lost."

Stefan texts me back. Just in time. "It's just I'm deciding on a color. But I think I'll go with this one." It's green instead of purple. To bring out his eyes. I turn to leave but her voice stops me.

"How's he doing?"

Decisions, decisions. "He's doing really great considering."

"Considering what? The divorce?"

There was hope in her speech. Poor girl. "No, just considering the fact that you not only keyed his car, but vandalized his office door."

"I will admit to the keying, but I didn't spray paint his door."

"So who did?"

"My boyfriend. Tim."

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Well I am and before you assume, I didn't cheat on Stefan. Tim and I were friends for a long time and he's been with me through this all so once I asked for a divorce, we started seeing each other. I was angry which was why I keyed the car. Tim was upset with Stefan for everything as well which was why he vandalized the door. Did you really think that I could sneak in and do that by myself?"

"I don't know. I don't know you."

She gives me a once over. "Be careful with him, Bonnie. I know it's strange for me to be giving you of all people advice, but Stefan is a liar. You can't trust a single word that he says, he's lied to me like it was nothing for two years straight, he can do the same to you. It might not be something big, but a lie is a lie."

She turned walking away and I watched her before I headed to the register.

 **Stefan's POV**

Something's wrong with my baby. Her parents are seated right in front of us and I can tell that something is bothering her. When she got home she barely talked to me and at first I thought nothing of it, that she was probably just stressed because we have company coming over but now it's a different story.

When I held her hand as we opened the door, she barely held mine back, when I smiled at her she gave me a half-assed one back. I don't know what happened, I'm so concentrated on what could've happened that I miss every question that her parents ask and have to ask them to repeat it again and I know it's annoying. I would be annoyed.

I look over at her and move my hand to her back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I clear my throat a little. "Bonnie, could you help me with dessert please?"

She nods then stands walking away and I follow after her.

"You look beautiful." I tell her once we're in the kitchen. I remember I didn't compliment her so maybe that can help.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

She lets out a breath. "I ran into Stacie today at the store."

"Oh… did she say something to you?"

"Not really, she just. I can tell she still loves you, Stefan. I don't blame her at all, it's just making me feel kind of sad."

I hold her. "Why?"

"I don't know, you know how I am." She lets out a breath.

"I know. That's why I love you."

Pause. "Do you still love her?"

"No-"

"Truthfully?"

She looks up at me staring into my eyes and I am forced to think. Do I love Stacie? I never really had the chance to think about it, things between us went up on flames really fast and my love for her wasn't even on my mind. I was focusing on Bonnie and Noah and I still am, but now I'm put on the spot and since she asked for the truth, I'm going to give it to her. "I don't know. I haven't had a real chance to think about it, you know." She nods then looks forward. "But know that no matter what, I will never love her more than I love you."

After that, dinner went much better. We're now gathered outside on the porch watching the sunset. Noah is asleep in my arm as I pulled Bonnie against my side with my left.

"So, Stefan are you divorced or?"

"Not completely, we're separated."

"Do you plan on marrying my Bonnie?"

"Of course. If she'll have me." I looked down as she looked up and smiled when I saw hers.

"We'll see."

I chuckle then move to kiss her quickly once.

•••

Noah is soundlessly sleeping on his back with his favorite blue pacifier in his mouth. Bonnie is sleep with her hands acting as her pillow. Her makeup is still on so I know that I have to wake her or else she'll get mad at me for letting her sleep with it on.

I reach over and shake her. "Babe," she stirs, "baby,"

"Hmm?"

"You might want to wash your face. Remember you got mad at me last time for not waking you?" I say so she won't get mad at me now.

"You have to force me out of this bed."

"Alright," I get up and walk over to her side of the bed and lift her up walking her into the bathroom and set her down on the counter.

I smile when she rubs her eyes smearing her eyeliner or whatever it was.

"Do you want me to wash your face for you?"

"You would do that?" Her eyes are still shut.

"Anything for you."

She smiles then nods and I reach down under her side of the sink. I've seen her do this enough to know what I'm doing. First, makeup wipes. She smiles as I move it along her face and I'm not sure if it's working or not because the spots that I wipe blends in with her face. When I reach her eyes is when I relax a little since it's actually wiping it away. I take another one just to make sure I got it all off, then I wet a washcloth and lather it with her soap then gently rub it along her face (avoiding the eyes). Once her face is nice and lathered I take another washcloth and soak it with lukewarm water and run it down her face then afterwards dry her face and lastly take her moisturizer and rub it into my hands and run it gently along her face.

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome." I kiss her then carry her back to our bed laying her down.

I'm not all that surprised at how fast she goes asleep and I decide to get in my rest too as well before Noah wakes up.

•••

I have a decision to make, it's kind of big and kind of not at the same time. Stacie called asking if we could meet up somewhere and luckily I didn't have to give her an answer right away since she left it as a message on my work phone. She didn't say what the meeting would be for or why she wanted to meet up, just that she would like to talk. It left me at a crossroad.

It would be nice to talk to her, see how she's doing and get things with our divorce situated, but I somehow feel like this is a trap. Why now, why all of a sudden? Maybe because she ran into Bonnie the other day, maybe because she thought of a way to kill me, I have no idea.

Bonnie calls.

"Hey, Stefan, just letting you know that we might not be home when you get back–"

"Where are you going?" I know she was going to explain that if I didn't interrupt, but it's a habit.

She lets out a breath annoyed. "We're going shopping with Caroline and then chill at her place for a while. I haven't seen her in all a long time so we need to catch up."

"Alright, I guess. Oh, I need to ask you something." I'm trying to be a better man. "Stacie called me and she wanted to meet up and I want to know how you feel about that."

There was a pause. "What does she want?"

"I'm not sure, she left a message and didn't go into specifics."

"Do whatever you want,"

"So… you _don't_ want me to go?" I know how women operate.

"No, I seriously want you to do whatever you want but just tell me when you decide."

"I feel like this is a trap…"

"It isn't."

"Then why do you sound pissed at me?"

"Because you don't believe me when I say I don't care."

"But deep down you want me to tell you a certain answer."

"Maybe,"

"Tell me."

"I kind if want you to go. I want to know what she wants."

"Alright then I'll go... For you."

"When are you going?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll call her right after this."

The doorbell rings. "Alright, well, Caroline's here so I'll let you go."

"Let me talk to Noah really quick."

"Hang on," I hear her greet Caroline then tell her that she was going to get Noah. "Daddy's on the phone, you want to talk to daddy? Yeah? Talk to him, babe."

"Hey, buddy. Daddy will miss you today, I'll spend more time with you tomorrow, alright. I love you. I love you too, babe."

"I love you. Bye."

I sigh hanging up only to pick up the phone again to call Stacie. She answers on the fourth ring and I wait for her to greet me but she doesn't. Typical. "Hello?"

"Stefan?"

I'm beginning to change my mind. "Yes, this is he."

She lets out a breath. "So what's your answer?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to meet up."

"Why?"

"If you agree then you'll know why."

"Goodness, Stace. Fine, where do you want to meet up?"

"At the house. _Our_ house."

I don't like the sound of this but I'm a big man. "When?"

"Tonight."

"I can't do tonight, I'll drop by after work around five."

"I guess that's fine."

I hang up and get some work done.

•••

I get the shivers as soon as I pull up in this place. It's my home, I bought it, but it's creepy. Letting out a breath, I shut off my car and head towards the door then knock three times. She hates odd numbers.

"Come in," she says as the door opens and I can honestly say that I'm surprised. I'm surprised as hell that it looks the exact same. Our pictures are still up, the couch is in the same spot— _our pictures are still up_. What the hell?

I turn to her and I now notice the one thing that changed. She did. She's trying to seduce me, my my, this should be fun. I eye her in that low cut top, the color of her blue bra showing through the white of it. Shorts barely covering her ass, her hair is pulled back out of her face and her makeup is neatly done. I will admit that she looks good, but like I said, I'm trying to be a better man.

"You wanted to talk?"

"The couch is fine." She looks me dead in the eye.

I turn then walk over to the couch where we last had sex and sit down running my hands down my thighs.

"So, how's everything going?" She asks sitting on her legs leaning on her side.

"Great. You?"

"How's Noah?" She ignored my question.

"Uh, he's growing fast. Eating a lot, sleeping a lot which is good."

She smiles and nods. "Well I've been good, you know. Adjusting."

"I can kind of see that."

"Kind of?" She raises her right brow.

"Well I mean you still have our pictures up and all. I'd figure you take them down."

"So are you saying that you deleted all the pictures of me from your phone?" That eyebrow goes up again.

"That's different."

"Not really."

"Alright," I'm not in the mood to fight. "So are we here to talk about our divorce?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm not but thanks for asking."

She smiles sarcastically. "Well—" the doorbell cuts her off and stands to walk over to answer it.

I watch her open the door then I let out a curse seeing the guy she was with at the grocery store walk in. I stay seated since this is still my house.

He looks at me and I offer him a smile.

"What's he doing here?"

"Well this is my house." I answer. "Don't you see all the photos on the walls?" I show him with my hand.

I watch him look them over then chuckle before I stand up.

"Well it was nice seeing you, Stace." I'm tempted to slap her ass just to get the guy in a mood, but I know Bonnie will hate me for it, so I don't.

By the time I get home, Bonnie still isn't here.

Damn.

I miss her.

I decide to start on dinner although more than likely she already ate, but just in case. I cut on the burner then hear the door open and head toward the door smiling when I see her walk through holding the car seat in her hand. I walk up to her and kiss her as I take it from her hand.

"Hey, baby," I kiss her again.

She smiles, "Hey," she kisses me then moves away. "How was everything?"

"Well, nothing really happened since her boyfriend walked in."

"That must've been awkward, huh?"

"Not really," I shrug. She smiles and I know I'm gettin laid tonight.

I watch her walk pass me and down the hall and just I was about to follow after, Noah makes a noise and I turn the car seat to see his face. He's sleeping but having an exciting dream. I take him over to the couch and place his seat in front of me on the table.

"Stefan, you left the burner on, idiot."

"My bad,"

I hear her chuckle then I smile looking over at her in the kitchen. She looks so beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in the dog house. I'm in the dog fucking house and it's not even my fault. Stacie randomly only showed up one day and I regretfully answered the door and by the time I could speak a word, she kissed me, went in right for the kill, making out with me. My hands moved to her shoulders about to push her off when Bonnie pushed her off for me basically knocking the bitch to the floor. I would've been turned on if I knew that I wasn't in trouble.

"What the _fuck_?!" She growled in my face and I'm shocked because I'm not the one who should be in trouble here. I didn't do shit, I'm innocent, all I did was answer the door and the next thing I knew I was being sexually assaulted.

I cursed and held her back once she started to go towards Stacie and somehow I manage to close the door and lock it before anything happened. Again, I would've been turned on but I knew I was in trouble. And boy was I right. She pushed me back against the wall then sped walked away slamming the door to our bedroom causing Noah to cry but that didn't last long since she comforted him. I tried explaining myself behind the door, but she wouldn't listen to me and the only time she came out of the room was to eat and it gave me a few minutes to try to get back in her good side, but I was given the cold shoulder.

Two days and I'm still not forgiven. The question I would like to know is how in the hell does Stacie know where we live?

•••

"Baby, come on," I hug her from behind trapping her. "You know I would never kiss any woman that isn't you, you know that. I was going to push her off, but you beat me to it, I'm sorry." I kiss her neck. "Let me make it up to you. Show you how much I love you, how sorry I am." I turn her head to meet our lips but she doesn't kiss me back. Damn she's cruel. "Come on, baby, please." I fully turn her around in my arms then bend down to lift her up so she's forced to hang on to me. I watch her look into my eyes then I try to do the best puppy dog eyes ever and it works when I hear her sigh. "I love you." I kissed her chin.

She lets out a breath. "I love you too."

"Don't be mad at me, babe."

"I'm just pissed off."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you looked really sexy when you were about to kick her ass."

She chuckles and rolls her eyes. "You're so stupid."

"I'm serious. So damn sexy."

She leans down to kiss me and I quickly kiss her back moving over to a chair to sit on it giving us a better position. I remove her shirt then moved my lips to her chest making her tilt her head back giving me a better position. I move my hands to grab her ass as she rocks her hips into me and I really wish she was wearing a dress right now.

Noah's cry through the monitor breaks us away and we both sigh but kiss again a few more times before Bonnie gets up to go get him. I love my son but damn, man. The doorbell rings and this time I check the peephole before answering.

"Hey, man." I welcome my brother inside.

Bonnie shortly walks out smiling when she sees him. "Hey, Damon," they hug for a second." What are you doing here?"

"Well I just thought I drop by, see my nephew," he took him from Bonnie's hands and manage to touch her breasts as he did so. If it was anyone else I would look at it as an accident, but I know Damon did it on purpose. Bastard.

"Are you hungry? I was just about to make dinner."

"Uh, yeah I guess I'll stay."

She nods then goes back to the kitchen. We both watch her leave and if he wasn't holding my son, I would've punched him. "Keep your eyes to yourself."

"Not my fault your girl's a flirt."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. Give me my son." I take him from his hands then walk over to the couch. "Oh, so you'll never guess what happened."

"Oh, I don't know, Stacie came knocking at your door and once you opened it she planted one on you?"

"You didn't,"

"She came to me, I wanted to help."

"Bonnie literally just forgave me, dude."

"Honestly I wasn't sure if she was really going to do it. She must be desperate."

"You could've almost got her killed. Bonnie was going to kick her ass."

"You should've let her."

"Nah, I don't need my baby mama in jail."

He chuckled. "Speaking of baby mama, when's the wedding?"

It was my turn to chuckle. "There is no wedding. Yet. I'm not even sure of she wants to even marry me if I ask."

"Why do you say that?"

"We had dinner with her parents and her father asked me of I was going to marry her and I was like 'of course if she wants to' or whatever and she's like 'we'll see'. Usually they would be like 'of course I want to marry you' or whatever. Bonnie's different. I probably piss her off too much she wants the freedom to break up with me without any complications."

"Smart girl." I roll my eyes. "But seriously, you should lock her down while you have the chance."

"Why do you care so much?"

"With weddings comes bridesmaids and I'm in search for a threesome."

I never should've asked.

"Salvatore boys, dinner," Bonnie says from the kitchen. We stand and walk in.

"Thanks, baby,"

"You're welcome."

We kiss a few times and if Damon wasn't here, I would've wrapped my arm around her and backed her against the refrigerator, but I'll save that for later. We still manage to make Damon a little uncomfortable which I smile at and pull the chair out for her.

"You two act like a married couple already."

She chuckled. "I can hook you up with one of my friends if you want."

"I need photos."

"What's your type?"

"Anyone with tits and ass." I answer.

"Well lucky for you all my friends fit that bill."

"Any of them lookin for a party?"

Bonnie's eyebrow raises. "A party?"

"Particularly a party of three."

I watch her process his words then chuckle at her face. "You're disgusting."

"Oh come on, Bon, you can't sit here and tell me that you haven't had a party yet."

"I'm pleading the fifth."

"Why, because Stefan's here?"

"What do I have to do with anything?"

"Oh please, brother, we all know that you would get jealous and ask for the two addresses."

I see Bonnie holding in a laugh. I would say something but it is true. Somewhat true.

After dinner, Damon stays for an hour then leaves. We're both exhausted so we decide to get to bed early but that's not going exactly as planed because Noah is wide awake. His grey eyes looking right at me.

"He looks tired, but at the same time he doesn't."

"I think he's just staying up because of you."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I feel like- and I'm not blaming you, but since you weren't there for most of my pregnancy that he, I don't know, missed you some." She shrugs. "And then the whole Ohio thing."

"I should spend more time with him." I take him in my hands laying him on my chest moving my hand to his back then kiss his head.

"You're doing the best you can."

"I could do better, I really could. I'll start now though." She nods then moved to my side. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you asking me?"

"I seriously want to know, would you? If I bought a ring and everything, would you?"

"I don't want to marry you until your divorce is finalized. So right now, no. I will not marry you."

"I guess that's fair. I should get everything situated then."

She nods letting out a tired breath. "Stacie's still in love with you?"

"I don't know, I think so. I'm not in love with her. Remember when you asked me if I was and I said that I didn't know? Well I know now and I'm not. That kiss, I felt absolutely nothing. All I want is you."

She kisses me the next second and I wrap my left hand around Noah to move my right hand to the side of her face. "We might have baby number two before we get married, because I want you right now." She pulls on my lower lip with her teeth.

"I am definitely OK with that." I kiss her a few times before setting up to put Noah in his crib.

•••

I decide to go visit Stacie after work. I didn't tell Bonnie about this one knowing that she would more than likely disapprove, but I needed to talk to her do I didn't bother asking not wanting to go behind her back on this.

"Hey, Stace, can I come in?"

The door is barely open then after awhile it opens fully and I step inside and walk in just a little before turning to her watching her close the door. Her back stays to me before she turns and fuck she's holding back tears. My instinct is to wrap her in my arms and hold her tight, but I have to go against it today. Or at least try my hardest to.

"Stace,"

"I know what you're going to say. I'll sign the papers. You can leave now."

"How are you feeling?" I step a little closer to her.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry everything happened the way it did, I never wanted us to break up in that way."

"But you wanted us to break up?"

"Yes. I wanted to be with my family."

"I was your family, Stefan. I was your family long before Bonnie and Noah. I just wasn't enough for you."

"I'm sorry, Stacie. I wish I can explain it to you, but I can't. You were enough for me, I didn't want a divorce to begin with, but then I held my child, my son, my son who would look up to me one day or come to me for advice and I need to be a good example for him."

"So you're only staying with Bonnie so you could be a good example?"

"Partly. The other part is that I love her and I want to be with her. And I know that this is all fucked up but it's just the way things are right now. I wish you the best, Stacie, I honestly do. You deserve it."

I walk up to her and decide to hug her because of things go as planned, this will be my last time seeing her either forever or in a while.

* * *

I feel myself being pushed to the side.

"You're snoring, please roll over." She pushes me again.

"I'm sorry."

I roll over and it's like it was pointless since she got as close to me as possible almost resting her head on top of mine with her leg around me basically climbing on top of me. She's always so clingy now at night and sometimes I find it cute but others I just want my space. I'm in between tonight.

"I love you," she tells me.

"I love you too, baby. Go back to sleep."

She nods and once I know she's asleep, I go back myself just in case I start snoring again.

•••

It's a Saturday which means it's family day. Since I'm trying to spend more time with Noah, I try to keep my schedule almost clear on the weekends but it seems as if the weekends are when Bonnie's the busiest. It makes sense, but I'm still a little annoyed especially since she always takes Noah with her to wherever she goes.

"Any plans for today, babe?"

"I was thinking about hitting up the gym, they have this cute little nursery there and I want to see if Noah can make some friends."

"He's three months,"

"So, he could get an early start. No biggie."

I'm probably going to regret this. "Do you not trust me to be alone with him?"

She turns to me narrowed eyed, "What do you mean? I let you watch him alone before."

"Yeah, once when he was asleep. Babe, I feel like wherever you go, he has to go with you. Why can't I just watch my son, if you should trust anyone alone with him, it's me."

"Stefan, you're being ridiculous, of course I trust you."

"Then go to the gym while Noah and I have some boy time."

I watched her face and carefully and I found it. She didn't trust me. "I want him to he around other children, but next time."

"No, there is no next time, I'm watching him today."

"Or what?"

"Bonnie, are you– are you seriously challenging me right now?"

She looks at me and just sighs. "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"I don't—"

"You know it really sucks that you would trust some random stranger at the gym to look over Noah and not trust me. His own damn father." I head for the exit.

"Stefan, wait, I'm sorry. I just– my father wasn't the best. I was young so I didn't know any better, but he wasn't the most responsible father out there and I'm not comparing him to you, but its just.. difficult, I guess."

I had no idea. I walk up to her and hug her tightly and she snuggled he head against my chest like she always does when we hug. "I promise you that I will never leave his side. We'll stay in this house, I swear."

And that's what we do. We stay inside the house and I could just be bias, but I don't think he's had so much fun in his little life. We did classic guy stuff, ate like champions, did a little exercise, flexed in the mirror, watched a little porn…(kidding...), and finally, after all that, we napped. On the couch cause we're men.

When Bonnie came home, we both watched her every move although my eyes held lust while his was just glad to see that mama was home. By the way her chest rose and fell, I take it she went for a light jog around the block and gladly so cause gotdamn, she is hot and sweaty. I know I swore that I wouldn't leave Noah's side, but now that she's here, I think I get a pass on that.

"Damn, girl."

She chuckled then rolled her eyes. "Don't you start."

Too late. Hands are already on the ass. "You up for some more cardio?"

"Our son is wide awake."

"It's easy to put him back to sleep."

"Yeah, ok. As you're doing that, I'll be naked in the shower."

"Oh, you're cruel."

"Always," she stands on her toes and wrapped her arms around me and I squeeze bring her lower half in closer and lean in only for her to move her head back and smile.

"Baby, come on," I try again and quickly before she has the chance to move meeting our lips.

I turn and back her up against the wall when she moans in my mouth and moves her fingers to my hair. Her leg goes around my waist and I move my hips upwards into her making the both of us groan. "Five minutes. Please," I lift her legs around my waist kissing her neck.

"Five minutes. Hurry,"

You bet your ass I did.

* * *

I ask Bonnie to come by with Noah for lunch and I'm glad to see her car in the parking lot as I look out my window. All but a minute later, she walks through telling someone that she'll see them later.

I stand then walk over to her hugging her then kissing her before I take Noah from her hands and do the same with him. "Hey, buddy." I walk him over to my chair.

"I see you got your door back." She chuckled.

"Yes, finally!" I exclaim just to make her laugh. It works. I love her laugh. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, baby," she giggles slightly. "You're so sweet." She stands and walks over to kiss me. "You're hungry, right? I bought lunch."

"I just want to spend some time with you guys. Want to go for a walk or something?"

She smiles. "Yeah."

I stand and take her hand and together we walk out of my office. We get a few stares since not everyone in my office knows everything in it's entirety, but they do now.

It's a nice day outside and we get a few smiles thanks to Noah and now I realize how much women are attracted to men with babies. What is it about a single father that makes the panties dampen? Let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

You know honestly I thought the best sounds that my ears have heard was Bonnie's moans, but now that I hear my son's laugh, that's going to have to go in second place. I made him laugh first, all unintentional then after that, it's been like a hobby to me. Whenever I'm feeling down or get in an argument with the lady, I make him laugh and my mood is instantly corrected.

"Hey, babe, let's have a girl next."

"It's up to you, babe. You provide the chromosome."

I chuckle and look back to see her smiling walking over with a bowl of popcorn. We kiss a little before she sits on the couch kissing our son's head before eating a fist full.

"What's for dinner?" She asks watching the TV.

"You're thinking about dinner now?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I'm saved from answering when there's knocks on the door so I go get it. And I regret it. "Stace, what are you doing here?" I whisper stepping outside.

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"The guy that you saw me with at the grocery store… he's kind of stalking me."

"What?"

"I broke up with him and then now I see him almost everywhere and I'm scared."

I let out a breath. "What do you want me to do, Stace? Call the police, they'll do a better job than what I can do."

"I just need you to scare him off, go by his place and tell him to leave me alone."

"Wha—" shit. Oh shit.

"What's going on out here?"

I can feel her laser eyes on my back. I have to turn to her. "Nothing. We were just discussing an issue."

Her eyes narrow looking in mine, holding the gaze then narrowed slightly more before she turned and walked away.

I just got out. I just got out the dog house, and now I'm in there again.

"Please, Stefan. I'll never bother you again, I just need you to do this for me."

I let out a long breath. "What's his address?"

* * *

I watch her pick up Noah from his crib before sitting on the bed paying me no attention. She's acting as if she's not angry at me when I know for a fact that she is. I hate this.

"Her ex is stalking her, she wanted my help."

"I didn't say anything."

"Babe, why do you get so upset with me over every little thing? I know it was wrong for her to come over, but it's not like I invited her here. You can't get mad at me for things I have no control over. You saw us, we were just talking, that's it."

She stays quiet but I can see that she's thinking. About what, I'm not so sure of, but at least I got her to possibly think about it. I get up from the couch to put some space between us because that's what we need. Some space. And no, I don't mean the whole "taking a break" space, but just some space.

•••

I wake up. Friday morning, yes. Like every morning, I have to move carefully not wanting to wake up Noah or Bonnie who is basically right on top of me.

"Do you have to go to work today, babe?"

I guess I failed. "Yeah,"

"Can you be a little late, then? I want to shower with you."

She's holding on to the bar that's holding the shower curtain with her right hand sticking to the wall and her leg around me as I pound into her. (Un)fortunately, it doesn't take long for us to come and she pulls me in to her lips.

"I'm sorry." She says through a breath looking in my eyes.

"It's OK,"

"No, I'm really sorry. I haven't actually been in a real relationship, you know?" I nod keeping one arm around her and bring the other to the side of her face. "So I get upset because, I don't know, things are going so well between us and it'll be easier for me to be mad at you if… something were to happen."

"Hey, nothing is going to break us apart, alright. I love you, I want to be with you, have more babies with you, marry you, die with you. I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

We kiss once then I pull her in for a hug.

* * *

Twenty minutes late. Ain't that bad. For lunch, I decided to go over Tim's house. I met him twice before so I knew that he would recognize me and he did. We talked everything over and I honestly don't care about what he had to say, I didn't even want to be there in the first damn place, but for Stacie's sake, I hope everything works out. I call her afterwards letting her know that the deed is done and she thanks me and invites me out for lunch tomorrow, but I turn her down. Unless it's a dire emergency, I will no longer be in contact with her and I let her know that as nicely as possible.

I would've never thought that she would still want to be with me after everything, but it looks like that's exactly what she wants. It's my fault. I should broken things off between us the day I came back, and I was but I was going to do it over dinner. If I would've known about her sex visit, I would've done it as soon as I landed, but I can't get blamed for that. If we would have broken up like I wanted us to, then I bet she would be more accepting because we would've had an adult conversation instead of her throwing my shit around and a lamp at me. She was mad at me for a long time and what Bonnie told me this morning registered. It was easier for her to move on because she was angry, but now that anger has worn off and she's sad, broken even. I wonder if Bonnie's thought about that.

My phone buzzes and I turn it over to see a notification reminding me that Bonnie's birthday is… tomorrow. Fuck.

I decide to end the day early to look for a present. I have no idea what she wants, all she's been focusing on was Noah that I highly doubt that she remembers that her birthday is tomorrow.

And now I got it. A day at the spa so she could relax and not worry about Noah because he'll be in the hands of his father who will do nothing but protect him and feed him. I look up some five star ones on my phone and pick the closest one to the house. I decide to get two tickets or passes or whatever the hell so Caroline could go with her. I should call her to tell her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Care, um I was wondering if you're free tomorrow?"

"It's Bon's birthday so I doubt it."

"You don't have anything planned?"

"Actually I do. The plan is for you guys to come over today so we can have a pre-birthday dinner and then tomorrow—"

"You'll go with her to the spa for a day? I got her a reservation or whatever and I know she'll like it better if you go with her so what do you say?"

"Uh, yeah that sounds great."

"Alright, well I'll have Bonnie call you and you guys can work it from there. I gotta go."

"Alright, bye."

I let out a breath then decide to head home after getting something to eat.

She's passed out on the couch trapping Noah between her and the couch. I wake her up half way and take her spot on the couch before pulling her down to lay on top of me.

"How was work?" She asked snuggling her head on my chest.

I move my hand to her back rubbing it a few, "It was good. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too. Had a busy day, though."

"What you guys do?"

"Went a little shopping, did some cooking, singing,"

"Sing a song for me,"

"No."

"Come on, babe. I love your voice."

"That's sweet of ya, babe, but it was nothing special. Just the ABC's and stuff."

"Let me hear it,"

"Nooo. I'm tired."

"Alright, fine." I kiss her head. "Tonight."

She growled making me chuckle. "Oh and we're going over Caroline's tonight for dinner."

"What time?"

"Eight. Kiss me," she lifts her head and meets our lips. I _love_ kissing Bonnie and squeezing her ass as I do so. "Let's make a girl. A little girl."

She smiles against my lips then kisses me once. "Okay,"

"Yeah?" She pulls away nodding biting down on her lower lip, and as I go to kiss her again, Noah wakes up whining making me whine as Bonnie gets up. She chuckled then kissed me before lifting Noah up taking him elsewhere.

"A little girl,"

"I know,"

I chuckle then get more situated on the couch.

•••

I surprise her with flowers and although she doesn't care much for flowers, she seemed to really appreciate it and even called them beautiful.

"There's one more surprise," I say as our lips part. "I'm treating you and Caroline to a spa day." I smile waiting for her to jump in my arms, but she doesn't. Shit. "Do you not like spas? Or did I—"

"No, it's- thank you, Stefan for that, but I kind of just want to spend the rest of the day with my boys."

"Oh. Okay, yeah we can do that."

She smiled then kissed me. "I call Care and just tell her to take someone else so they won't go to waste."

I watch her go then decide to pop some popcorn.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for these gappy updates, my school schedule is more difficult this semester but thank you for your patience and happy reading!**

* * *

Oh, oh! Poppin champaign! Oh, oh! Poppin champaign! I am officially divorced from Stacie and I'm glad that everything went smoothly. We remained civil adults and worked everything out privately and the papers were sighed and now I'm a free man. Well. Not really, but still.

I took my lady and my little man out for dinner and I thought that Bonnie would've been just as excited as I am, but she wasn't. She acted as if it was any other day and I'm not sure how to feel about that.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

I dragged Stefan along to one of my friends party, mainly because I'm sure that he wouldn't want me to go if I didn't take him and bitch about it for a week. Or two. I can tell he's uncomfortable and it's pretty amusing to me, but to relieve him, I take his hand and lead him over to the drinks hoping to loosen him up some.

"Here," I hand him the cup.

"I don't think I should drink tonight."

"Just one, come on, you look like a stiff old man."

He gives me a look and I chuckle. He rolls his eyes then lifts the red cup to his mouth, "Fine."

I raise my eyebrows and smile as he chugs it then makes that noise like after he does when he has a strong sip of soda. "Lets dance." I take his hand not giving him a chance to protest but then I stop when I come to face with one of my exes. What I told Stefan was true, I haven't really been in a true relationship, well at least I didn't count it that way, but I have dated a few guys here and there and as he walks up to me, I'm thinking about how Stefan feels right now.

"Bonnie,"

"Clyde,"

He chuckled. "That never gets old, does it?" I smile. "So how are you doing?"

"Really good, actually."

"That's great, Bon. You look amazing.

"Oh, stop."

"I'm serious,"

Before I could say something else, I hear Stefan loudly clear his throat. I'm sure Vince thought something was wrong with him by the look on his face. "Oh, this is uh, Stefan."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." They didn't shake hands. "So, I guess I'll let you go. It was nice seeing you."

I smile. "It was nice seeing you too."

"You really know how to piss me off, don't you." Stefan says in my ear and I'm guessing it's to make sure I hear him.

I turn to him. "I was just being nice."

"Whatever, Bonnie. Seriously I think you should show me at least some respect. You act like I mean nothing to you."

"That's not true, Stefan."

"Yes it is. But you know what, it's fine. I don't care anymore."

He walks away before I could say anything and I would follow after him, but I know we need some space now.

* * *

"You can move now." I tell the bitch talking to my man then sit on his lap looking her in the eye. She rolls her eyes but walks away.

After about ten minutes, I go looking and find him sitting on a bench talking to some plastic blonde and he's lucky that was all they were doing. I would've hated to get into a fight tonight.

I turn to him once she's far enough away then move my right leg to the other side of him to look at him better. I hated his opinion of how he thought I treated him, and honestly I don't mean to do it. Sometimes I do, but I try to limit those because I know how he is. I can't help it, I'm a flirt, it's just the way I was made. I can connect to a person really quickly and then I want to know everything about them and more than likely, we'll have something in common then it goes from there.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean- you mean everything to me, Stefan. Vince is just- we have history and I let it slip and I know that this isn't probably the only time I made you feel this way, but just know that it's all unintentional… sometimes."

He lets out a chuckle then rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around me. "I—"

"Now what were you talking to her about?"

"You."

"Really?"

He nods. "Why would I want to to talk about anyone else?"

I know how to piss him off, he knows how to make me swoon. I meet our lips the next second and his arms wrap around me. I pull away. "Wait, were you talking shit?"

I take that as a 'yes' when he kisses me again, but whatever. I deserved it, I guess.

* * *

 **Stefan's POV**

I turn my head maybe an inch and our noses are touching. Her calming breath touching my Cupid's bow. I turn more meeting our lips before wrapping my arms around her. She stays asleep which I like because if she was awake I wouldn't be able to hold her like this. She likes to be face to face with me most of the time, but sometimes I just want to hold her head against my chest. I'm glad it's Saturday or else my alarm would go off and I have to leave this spot.

* * *

She kissed my neck then moved to sit on the counter. I walk over to her placing my hands on her hips then kiss her. "Hi,"

She smiles, "Hey."

We kiss again before I meet our foreheads. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much." She brings her hand to the back of my neck. "I just love you."

I smile which makes her do so. "I love you too."

"I promise I'll treat you better."

I chuckle then she kissed me before pulling me into a hug. We pull away hearing Noah cry and it's around time for his feeding so I don't bother following after her and finish making my sandwich.

"Stefan!"

I drop everything and run towards the back to our room. "What's wrong?"

"Look, he's trying to turn over."

I almost died. "Babe, I love you, but you can't shout my name like something is wrong when in reality, everything's perfect. I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight."

Apology accepted.

I walk over to the bed to watch Noah try to turn his body and I smrown (smile/frown). He's growing up so fast, we need another.

"A little girl."

"How many times are you going to say that?" She smiled turning he head towards me. "I know, Stefan. In time, she will come."

"And by "in time" you mean no later than next year."

"Maybe. It's hard work, Stefan, I need some time to adjust."

"What's the point of adjusting to the normal when you're going to get pregnant again?"

"It's just the way I want to do things, Stefan. Besides, I think we should wait until he's at least one year old so we won't have to care for two babies. It'll be easier on the both of us. Me especially."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just- I'm the mom, I do a little bit more stuff than you do. I'm not trying to-"

"I'm doing all that I can, Bonnie."

"I know that, Stefan. I'm just saying what I meant. I'm not shaming you in any way, I just stay home more, alright. That's it."

I sigh. "Maybe I can work commute on Thursdays or something."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. I want to be here for you, baby."

"You are here for me, Stefan."

"Why are you against me staying home? I thought you'd be happy,"

"I am-"

"Are you seeing someone else?"

I've never seen such a quick switch of expression in my life. She's pissed at me, but the truth is I've held that question in for a little while now. She seems over me, she wasn't the least excited about the divorce, she flirts with other men right in front of me, she's out all the time, she barely communicates with me. Something is up and I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I should've just asked her what was wrong, but it came out and a part of me is glad that it did.

"Did you seriously…just ask me that question?"

"Don't act like it's impossible."

Her eyebrows lift and she mutters a 'wow' still not answering my question. "You honestly believe that I would cheat on you when we have a child together?"

"I had a wife for 97 percent of our relationship and you didn't seem to mind then, so why should you start to care if you have a child?"

I fucked up. That look on her face, I can't even describe. Tears welling in her eyes, eyes that never break from mine and it's hard to swallow. For the both of us. I fucked up. Holy fuck, I **fucked _up_**.

She slaps me. "Fuck you, Stefan."

"Bonnie, wait, I'm so sorry, I- I fucked up, I shouldn't have said that. But you've just been acting so weird lately, I don't know what's wrong. You barely talk to me anymore unless you're upset with me, I don't know what to think."

"I don't ever want to talk to you again."

She takes Noah before I could stop her, but I do beat her to the door blocking her way out. "You're not leaving this house."

"Yes I am, now move. Out of my fucking way."

"No you're fucking not. We will talk about this like adults, you're not leaving me."

"Why do you even want to stay with me? You think so lowly of me, so let me go so I can relieve you of your stress. You really believe that I would cheat on you, Stefan? Well I'm not."

"I love you, alright? I love you, you're the second most best thing that has ever happened to me, neck and neck with Noah, I love you so f-ing much. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said and I can't take it back so know that I'm sorry and that I regret ever saying anything like that. I love you. You've just been so distant with me, Bonnie. I don't know anything going on in your life because you won't talk to me. All we seem to do is have sex and I love that, but I need you to talk to me. I want to know how your day was, I want to know every thought, every feeling, everything, I want to know. How can I know if you don't talk to me?"

"You don't ask."

"You're right. And I'm sorry for that, and I'll start asking, but I shouldn't have to do it all the time, you know? I'm not perfect and I need to work on my own shit, but I want to get better. I want to be with you, I want to marry you. I love you, I'm better because of you, Bonnie. You're all that I ever need, all that I ever want and we have a child together which makes this, what we have, even more than what it was to begin with. I love you so much and that will never change for as long as I'm alive on this earth." I get down on one knee reaching in my pocket never breaking my eyes away from hers. She gasps and starts tearing up and I feel a little more confident about this. "Bonnie Sheila Bennett. Will you marry me?"

I've never been so nervous in my life.

"Yes."

I could faint right now but I pull myself together and take the ring out to slide it down her finger then I stand to kiss her. I place Noah in his crib so I can kiss her more roughly and back her up until she's flatly on the bed.

"Was this whole fight just a way to get me upset so you could surprise me?"

"Of course," I kiss her. (It wasn't but damn I'd take that so she wouldn't actually believe that I thought she was cheating on me.) "I meant some of it though, you know,"

She nods her head and I kiss her again then roll us so she's on top of me and I slip my hands in her shirt.

* * *

Noah is between us asleep but we still admire the little guy. He always sleeps so peacefully but a lot of the time he needs to touch something or someone for comfort. When he sleeps with us, he's usually on my chest and that would be enough and when he sleeps alone in his crib, we keep a small stuffed elephant beside him. He's not reaching for anything now, so we don't bother him.

I look up at my fiancé when I hear her let out a breath. "A little girl?"

"A little girl."


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie and I decided to not have an extravagant wedding so we went to the courts instead. She still wore a white dress and I dressed up to the nines as well, but that was it. I plan to surprise her with a nice reception with our family and friends later, but they all seemed to respect our decision in not going all out with the wedding. We hired a photographer to take some pictures of us during and after the fact and those turned out great and are framed in various places throughout the house. Oh yeah, Bonnie's parents surprised us with a house. It's great since we're working on expanding our family and I was going to move us out of the three bedroom, but I don't have to worry about anything now. It's around the same area and they've been paying it off for years now. I offered to take it off if their hands, but they wouldn't let me and I'm sure as hell not going to beg.

It's a two story, beautiful, five bedroom house and we're going to do some renovating, but other than that, it's perfect. Nice backyard too and I know that Bonnie will be asking for a dog soon because of it. I'm not the biggest animal lover, but I'll settle for a German Shepherd.

"Stef?" She called through the window.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second,"

I step away from the grill then go into the kitchen. We're having company over so I figured that everyone can deal with burgers, hotdogs, and fries.

"Yes, ba–hot. _Damn_. You look…so good." Tight ass dark ripped up jeans and a white tube top showing off a strip of skin on her toned stomach and making her breasteses look like an adventure that I would take my time exploring in.

"Keep it in your pants. I—"

"Turn for me." She let out a breath but does and I walk up to her as she does so. "Mm," I kiss her. "You need to take this off. I mean damn you look fine, but I want all this reserved for me only. Put it on tonight though so I could tear it off of you as an apology for asking you to change."

"Fine. Husband." I chuckle then kiss her. "But when I get back I have to ask you something."

" _Please_ , take your time walking back up those stairs."

She smiles but rolls her eyes then turns to leave. I wish that I could follow after her, but I don't want to get everything burnt so I go back outside and check on the meat.

A few minutes later, the bell rings and I hear Bonnie say that she's got it.

"Hey, brother." Damon's hand grabs on to my shoulder.

"Hey, Damon. I can't believe you got a girl."

He chuckles, "Yeah, well I thought I take a page out of my baby bro's book."

"I hope you're reading book two instead of one."

He chuckled. "Oh and uh, she's a vegetarian."

"Great, so is Bonnie."

"Fuck, I forgot about that,"

"You were trying to play a trick on me or something?"

He's about to speak when we hear the girls inside laugh and suddenly I know that I will no longer have Bonnie to myself anymore.

"What's her name again?"

"Villa. She likes to be called Olivia but let her tell you that."

I nod then hand Damon a plate before walking inside. I see the back of Bonnie dressed now in a white romper and the top of Villa's tanned head as I step in. "Hello,"

Bonnie turns with a smile that I'm sure she was already wearing before I walked in because Villa was smiling as well.

"This is my husband, Stefan." Bonnie says in a way that I know she was talking about me earlier. Probably the cause of their laughter a few minutes ago.

"Nice to meet you, Stefan."

"You as well, Villa."

"Please, call me Olivia."

"Olivia,"

She smiles. "So what's for dinner?"

"Oh, you know, your basic American meal." I say placing the plate on the table. "Hotdogs, hamburgers. Fries."

"My favorite."

"Great."

The bell rings again and I look up to see Bonnie heading to answer it…and to stare at her ass a little. I couldn't help but to shake my head and I hear Olivia chuckle lowly so I take it she saw me, but I don't care. Bonnie's my wife after all, I'm entitled to stare her down.

"So how long have you and Bonnie been married?"

"Uh, just a couple of months."

"So you guys are still in that honeymoon stage, huh?"

"Maybe," I shrug. "I mean I don't think it ever fades, I mean we have our arguments and whatever, but that won't prevent us from having a little fun." I say in the most appropriate way I could think of.

"Babe, look what was just delivered,"

"What?" I look up at her.

"It's our—" she stops and I watch her eyes land on Damon then switch to Olivia then back to me. "Our…thing that we got for Noah. Remember?"

I narrow my eyes at her but then it all hits me. "O- _oh_ , right. Yeah,"

"What thing?"

"Just this toy thing that he gets excited about whenever the ad comes on the TV." She clears her throat. "I'm just gonna go put the hall."

"While she's doing that, I guess we can sit down at the table." I head out first then smile at Bonnie who chuckled making her way down the hall. I wait for her letting Olivia and Damon walk pass me and I'm damn glad because I get to kiss her like I wanted. Our lips meet for a few seconds before they open and I back her against the wall.

"You want to try it out tonight?"

"Hell yeah,"

She giggles then kisses me again. We pull away then walk into the dining room.

"So, Olivia, how did you meet my brother?"

"Well we were at a party and we ended up talking and dancing and we just hit it off." She smiles over at Damon who smiles back.

I look over at Bonnie and see her smiling at the two. I place my hand on her thigh and she smiled over at me.

"So where's the baby?"

"Oh, he's over my parent's house, they haven't seen him in a while. Next time, though, I'll make sure he's here so you can meet him."

"I love babies. When I was younger, I was basically a second mom to my little sister. We're fourteen years apart."

"Damn. So is it just you and your sister?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I have an older brother."

"I wish I had a brother sometimes."

"I don't."

Bonnie laughs thinking exactly what I was thinking when I said it. I'm sure if she had a brother he would've tried to kick my ass multiple times and I'm glad that I don't have to deal with that.

"You're stupid, but that was funny."

"Wait, I don't get it, why don't you want Bonnie to have a brother?"

"Oh, it's just an inside joke, I guess." I say after looking over at Damon.

It's quiet after that and a little awkward but we survive.

* * *

"Babe." She's yawning in my ear just to annoy me and it's working.

"I'm tired."

"I can hear that."

"Carry me to the couch?"

She holds out her arms and of course I lift her over to the couch and lay beside her. "When do we have to get our baby?"

"We don't have to, my mom said that they'll bring him over." She yawns again covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You really are tired, huh?" She nods closing her eyes. "Do you…think you're pregnant?"

"I don't know," her eyes stay closed. "I mean when I was with Noah, I wasn't all that tired, but maybe with girls it's different?"

"Maybe."

She's asleep about five seconds after her leg and arm goes around me and I take advantage of this and get some sleep myself.

•••

I skimmed through my list once more making sure that I had everything packed. I'm going on a business trip to Chicago for a few days leaving my babies behind and Bonnie isn't too happy about it, but I'm sure she'll get over it. Or at least I hope she does.

"Tell me again."

I sigh. "I will miss you, I won't have any fun without you, I'll call you everyday, I love you." I kiss her. "Now I have to go or else I'll miss my flight." I take Noah and kiss his cheeks a few times. "I'll miss you, buddy, be a good boy for mommy." I hug him then hand him over to Bonnie.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want me to go either, but I have to. Come here," I hold her tight. "It's only for a few days, I'll be back in no time then I'll take us all on a vacation soon, alright?"

"Yeah,"

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too."

We kiss a few more times then I head for the door without looking back because damn I want to stay home.

When I land in ChiTown, it's dark and I'm tired since Bonnie wanted to squeeze in some family time earlier today. I get to my hotel in twenty minutes dozing off every now and then in the back of the taxi, and now I'm in the comfort of a bed. I reach for the phone to call Bonnie and we talk for a while...I can't believe I miss her already.

•••

This was probably the second worst sleep that I have gotten. The first was when I was seven and pissed in the bed and I knew that my parents would yell at me so I had to lay there in my own piss until I knew they were asleep so I could wash my sheets. This time I couldn't sleep because I didn't have my wife all wrapped up around me. I never knew that it would affect my sleeping, but I'm so used to it that I could barely sleep last night. I tried moving pillows around me but it just wasn't the same. Sigh.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, babe. How did you sleep?" I wonder if I'm the only one.

"Alright, I guess. I had Noh with me so he helped. How about you?"

"Eh. I can't sleep well without you. I need your clingy, asleep self in bed with me."

I know she's smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe. That's sweet though."

"Sweet for you, horrible for me." She chuckles. "Anyway I have to get ready. I'm going to get some breakfast and then go to this conference then I'll call you after that and we can do the whole video thing, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I love you."

"I love you more. Give Noah a kiss for me."

"I will. Bye, babe."

"Bye, baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Every second."

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

"Bye,"

"Bye, babe."

* * *

The last thing I felt like doing was mingling. Minus me missing my family, I'm just not on the mood. It's too early and I slept rough last night and I probably look like it as well.

I'm surprised that I stayed up during the event and now we have an hour to get out so people are everywhere talking and laughing and I'm trying to head for the exit.

"Stefan Salvatore, right?"

Dammit. "Yes," I turn then I have to straighten up. "Mr. Harper."

"Please, call me Michael."

"Michael,"

"I hear a lot about you over in uh, Virginia, is it?"

"Yes, just a town over from Mystic Falls."

He nods. "So how did you enjoy the speeches?"

"Actually, I have a few questions that I would like to run by you, if you don't mind."

"Sure, let me hear it."

"Okay, well firstly-"

"Hon?"

I know that voice. Please, _please_ do not be who I think it is. Please, please, plea– Fuck.

I lock eyes with Stacie as she gets situated under Michael's arm. "Stefan, this is my fiancé Stacie."

"Oh, congratulations,"

"Thank you," she says like I'm a stranger and I'm glad because the last thing I want him to know is that we used to shack it up. "It was love at first sight with this one." She looks up at him and he looks down at her.

I pretend that there's a vibration in my pocket then take out my phone. "Oh, I have to take this, it was nice meeting you two."

"Wait, your questions,"

"Oh I'll just email them to you."

"No, no, no, you should join us for dinner and run them by me."

"Oh I'm sure Stacie wouldn't want to hear that, right?"

"I don't mind."

Of course she doesn't. I give her a look.

"You're staying at the Hilton?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Great, I'll send a car for you at seven."

"Awesome." I say although it's the complete opposite.

I get back to the hotel thinking of ways that I can get out of this. I call Bonnie for help but she wasn't any at all. She told me to just get it over with and she's right, but I don't want to. I was finally free from her and now one wrist is back in the handcuff.

"Want me to call you an hour in to relieve you?"

"You're the best, please do that."

"Alright, let me set my alarm so I won't forget."

I chuckle making her smile as she put the alarm on in her phone. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, babe,"

"So damn beautiful."

"Stop, I want to kiss you and you're not making it easy for me, babe."

"I wish you were here with me."

"Next time. This one was too last minute."

"Yeah, it was. Noah's asleep?"

"Yeah. He's being a good little boy for me."

I smile. "That's good."

"Yeah, he's listening to his daddy." She looks up at me now since I guessed she finished with the alarm.

"I could look at you all day."

"I can do the same. My very handsome, hot, sexy husband."

We stare and go unfazed when my phone rings because I know that it isn't Bonnie who's calling so I don't care. Noah's cry is what breaks us away and since my phone is still ringing, I look at it and see it's Stacie.

"Hello?"

"I don't know you, you don't know me, got it?"

"If only that were actually true."

"Seriously, Stefan."

"I know. Oh, and one more thing,"

"What's that?"

"Bonnie and I are married. I just thought I give you a warning just in case it comes up. I have to go, but I'll see you later, I guess."

I end the call just in time for Bonnie to be walking back in the room holding Noah. He smiles when he sees my face and I smile right back at him. "Hey, buddy. You had a good nap?"

He make a little noise and I take that as a yes.

* * *

Dinner isn't as bad as I thought. Stacie seemed very happy and I say that because she was actually talking and laughing. I feel a little bad. I see now that we weren't the best fit at all really looking at her with Michael. I wasted five plus years of this woman's life, but I guess it all worked out for the better.

"Stefan, I hoped I answered your questions alright."

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"So how's that wife of yours?"

I look down at my ring, "She's great. Back home with the little one."

"Son or daughter?"

"Son. His name is Noah, six months old."

I'm surprised to see Stacie smile a little at that but I guess that means she's finally over everything.

"Speaking of the wife. Excuse me," I stand and decide to walk outside. "Hey, baby."

"Am I on speaker phone?"

I chuckle. "Why would you be on speaker phone?"

"I don't know, you do that sometimes."

"Only when I'm multitasking."

"Good idea," I shake my head. "So how's dinner?"

"You know, it's actually going pretty well."

"That's great. Maybe we can double date sometime."

"I'm sure it's going to come up. He asked about you,"

"Did you tell him I was the hottest girl eva?"

"No, the last thing I need is for him to gain interest in you."

"Yeah, that would suck for you, wouldn't it?" I shake my head. "Well since everything's going fine, I don't think you need to be relieved from this dinner so call me when it's over."

"I'm only staying because he's the CEO. I should get on his good side, you know. He seemed to already know about me so it'll be great if we became friends and that would lead me to more business opportunities."

"Yeah, I get it. Make that bread."

"Man I love you."

"I love you more. Bye,"

"Bye."

I hang up then let out a breath before turning walking back to the door. I stop when it opens and Stacie walks out and offers a small smile closing the door behind her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he just got a call that can take a while, so I thought that we talk."

"Sure, about what?"

"Just to catch up, I guess."

I nod. "Well you seem happy,"

"I am. I really am."

"That's great, Stace. I know it might be cliché for me to say, but, I honestly want nothing more than for you to be happy. You deserve it and looking back with fatherly eyes, I was wrong and I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Thank you." She walks up to me and hugs me and I hug her back. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." I rub her back before we pulled away.

"Are you in the mood for dessert? We have chocolate cake."

"Yeah, I'll have a slice."

She smiles then turns walking back to the door and I follow after her.

•••

I don't want to open my eyes as I move my nails gently on her bare back in a small horizontal line. After that dinner a few days ago, I had a dream that I slept with Stacie and we promised to keep it between the two of us and now that I'm back home, I feel like I should tell Bonnie about it. I mean it was all a dream, but I dreamt it and a big part of me feels guilty like I had actually cheated on her. Bonnie is usually cool when it comes to all things Stacie, but I'm not sure if she'll be cool about this. I guess we'll see...

"Are you up?" I wait a full minute.

"I guess,"

"I uh, I had a sex dream about someone else."

"Was it Angelina Jolie? Because same."

I chuckle a little. "No, it was uh…it was Stacie."

Did I just make a mistake? A huge mistake because she's silent. Still, and I wish that I kept my mouth shut. I stop moving my fingers and just place my hand flatly on her back and raise my head some. "Babe?"

"Why did you just tell me that?"

"It was after the whole dinner thing, and I just felt bad keeping it from you. I thought that you would want to know."

"Well I didn't."

Fuck. "I'm sorry. I don't love her or have any feelings towards her. It was just—"

"I'm done with this conversation." She gets up.

"Are you mad at me? I just thought I was doing the right thing, honestly. I'm sorry I made you upset, it wasn't my intention."

I look into her eyes pleadingly because I messed up real bad and the last thing I want is for her to be mad at me.

"I'm just going to go for a walk,"

"Are you-"

"I'm not mad at you, I just need to go for a little."

I nod and watch her leave before sighing sinking into our bed. _Why_ did I have to open my mouth, _why_? I'm changing and majorly because the old me wouldn't have given a single fuck if Bonnie knew or not but I now care a lot. I hate it, but I guess that I have to get used to it because I doubt that I'll go back to my old ways unless something really bad happens.

* * *

 **A/N: I think Bonnie handled that well, don't you?**


	12. Chapter 12

I watch her try to calm her breathing as I do the same to myself. Sex with Bonnie is just…damn, I can never have enough of her but sometimes we love too hard and we're tired as fuck afterwards. That or Noah wakes up.

"Do we have any chocolate?"

"Why? Vanilla ain't good enough for you?"

She laughs, "Shut up, you're so dumb." She lets out the rest of her giggles before she rolls on top of me. "I'm just craving it right now."

"You're pregnant?"

"You can't assume just because I have a little craving, we all have cravings sometimes."

I let out a breath, "I don't know if we have any. I doubt it though."

She kisses me before lying her head down on my chest. "You're sweaty."

"So are you," I run my hand up her back then play with the hair on the side of her head.

She snuggles against me rubbing our feet together and soon, she was asleep.

•••

I smile watching Bonnie and Noah dance in his room. Six months old and he's already standing well on his own bouncing slightly and moving his hands with a bright smile on his face matching Bonnie's.

He switched his look almost everyday, sometimes he looks like me and others he looks like Bonnie. We have his faces figured out, we can tell when he's mad, when he's about to cry, when he's confused, when he's taking a poo. He stays mainly happy which is great because I love to see my little man smile and hear his laugh.

They clap and Bonnie cheers a little when the song is over. "Can mommy get a kiss? Can you kiss mommy?" She leans forward and he meets her the rest of the way grabbing her face as he kisses her. He got that from me.

I decide to join them on the floor.

"Dada, dada,"

"Yeah, that's right," I grab him in my arms and kiss his cheek.

"I cannot believe that his first word."

"Don't be jealous, babe, in time, he'll be saying 'mama'."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." I chuckle. "But seriously, how did you do it?"

"I'm not revealing my secret."

"Please, daddy," she pouts. She looks so sexy.

"Fine. Every time that I held him, I repeated the word in his ear that way he heard it a lot and eventually he tried it and voila."

She smiled. "Did you learn that from a book or something?"

"Maybe,"

She smiled even more and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. We kiss twice before it turns into something a little more and just to tone it down since the baby is present, I kiss down her neck then up it before meeting our lips just once. I pull away to see her biting down on her lip and I wish that Noah could magically go to sleep right now.

"I'll call you when I get there."

"Hurry home."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss a few more times before I have to leave for work. I'm probably already late, but luckily I get there just on time.

"Hey, Stefan, it's Stacie." She lets out a breath, "Alright, so this may be a little weird but Michael wants to double date. He should be calling you today or maybe tomorrow, I don't know, but I thought that I just give you a heads up to either figure out some excuses or just to think it through. But if it makes it any better, I guess, I hope you guys come. I think we left off in a good spot and it's been awhile since I felt at peace and getting that minute or whatever with you made everything fall into place. So uh. Yeah. Anyway you don't have to call me back, this just was a pre-call before the actual one. Alright, bye."

I let out a breath then call Bonnie. I'm not surprised when she isn't completely up to it especially since I was dumb enough to reveal that I had a sex dream about Stace last week. She agrees though and I listen to Stacie and I don't call her back.

I don't get a call from Michael until lunch and I pretend that I have to check my schedule and in the end everything worked out. They were heading over here for some meeting and thought that he take us out for dinner. I offer to pay or at least split the bill, but he wouldn't have it and I ain't gonna beg. I hope that this leads me into getting a better job, I mean I love it here, but I wouldn't mind adding another zero or two to my paycheck.

After the call, I go get something to eat. I'm starving since I skipped out on breakfast today to watch my babies dance. I walk into the first fast food joint I see which happens to be Burger King. I haven't been in here for a while, and I don't really know what's good so I just get the Whopper and walk back to the office.

•••

Something smells so damn good as I walk through the house and I see my girl in the kitchen licking cake mix off a wooden spoon before letting Noah taste.

"I want next, but I'd much rather lick it off you instead."

She give me a look but smiles and dips her finger into the bowl then called me over with it. I move my feet at a medium pace and just as I was going to take the digit into my mouth, she rubs it on my nose and laughs. I would get mad, but she does the honor of licking it off the tip of my nose then kisses me there.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Do I get to lick batter off your—"

"No, I baked you a cake."

"For me only?"

"Yeah, it's a little mini one and it's your favorite. Fun fetti." She turns and walks over to the oven. "It's already cooled off, I just didn't want you to see it right away."

"Thank you, baby."

"Try a slice," she turns walking up to me with the cake in her hand.

"Share it with me?" She nods and I walk over to get the knife off the counter. I'm honestly not in the mood for cake, but I'll get through it for my baby. She took the time to bake me the cake, the least I could do is—

"Holy fuck,"

•••

We walked into the restaurant hand in hand and look around for a bit before asking the hostess if they arrived yet which they hadn't, but she leads us to the table he reserved.

"We have time to back out,"

She smiles. "No, I'm hungry."

I chuckle then kiss her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, babe."

We kiss again then pull away hearing a voice clear which came from I'm assuming Stacie. Bonnie and I stand and she apologizes before I had the chance to.

"No, we are the late ones." Michael shakes it off.

"Uh, this is my wife Bonnie. Babe, this is Michael and Stacie."

"Hi," she waves a little.

"I'm a hugger, so,"

"Oh," Bonnie says as he wraps his arms around her then she brought her arms around him.

He hugs her a little too long for my liking and I'm about to get pissed, but she manages to pull away and force a smile. I look over at Stacie and I know she isn't happy either.

"How about we take our seats."

Bonnie is quick to sit down and I rub her back as sort of an apology.

"Does he know about you two?" She discreetly whispers in my ear.

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

Before I could look at her oddly, Michael interrupts. "What's all the whispering?"

"It's noting. So how have you two been?" I quickly dismiss and change the subject.

"Good, good, got some wedding planning to do."

"Sounds like fun," Bonnie said.

"That and a bit stressful. I'm sure you know what I mean." Says Stacie.

"Actually Stefan and I didn't go for the big wedding so I don't really know."

"Oh, why didn't you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I honestly was never the type to want a big wedding, I mean I love attending them but I just liked the idea of a really intimate ceremony."

Stacie nods and I am getting really weirded out. They're talking like they're actual strangers and though they technically kind of are, it's still so strange.

"Stefan, how did you feel about that?" Michael asks.

"I didn't mind it. I mean no matter which way you do it, you're still getting married, you know."

He nods then the waiter comes to take our orders. I'm starving and I know Bonnie is as well when she's the first to order. I feel horrible, I should've packed her a snack.

What? She's my baby.

I get something more vegetarian than what I would usually get so she could pluck off my plate if hers wasn't enough and by the way she smiled at me, I know she knows exactly why I ordered what I did.

I move my hand to her knee that was draped across her other leg. She places her hand on top of mine and I really wish we weren't with company right now.

"So how did you two meet?"

I thought it was awkward before, but after hearing this, it's just getting started.

"At a party." Bonnie answer. "What about you two?"

"Just the same as you two."

"No, we met at the store, remember?" Stacie as said.

He thinks back and comes up blank but pretends to remember. Smart man.

Bonnie excuses herself once her phone rings and I watch her walk away for a few seconds not wanting to be my usual self, so when I look back Michael is still looking at her. I might have to punch this kid.

"So what does Bonnie do for a living?"

"Uh, she's not really working right now, she likes to stay home with our son because it's just easier for the both of us."

"How so?"

"We don't have to worry about a sitter, we know everything about him and know how to deal with certain things that he does, I know he's in safe arms so I don't have to worry, it's just easier."

She returns after that then apologizes and let the angels sing cause our food has arrived. "That was Damon," she told me leaning in.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah he just needed help with something and I heard no crying in the background so he's either happy or dead, whichever you choose."

I chuckle and shake my head. "If you're still hungry, feel free to eat off my plate."

She smiled. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome."

It takes everything I have to not kiss her right now. I realize that we are too close to each other so I put some space between us.

I watch her eat the first bite before I turn my head looking down at my food. It actually looks pretty good for whatever the hell it is.

Dinner is quiet and I guess it's since we're all busy stuffing our faces. We were all starving and didn't even know it.

* * *

After getting Noah from Damon's place, we go straight home. I have no idea why I'm so tired, but I am and I know Bonnie is too.

I push her close to me so that we're face to face and I kiss her over a few times. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I kiss her again. "I still can't stop thinking about last week. You got me with that cake."

She smiles, "Good, it was part of the plan. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well you succeeded. The freaking ultrasound photo on the cake, I would've never guessed."

"I recorded your reaction."

"You did not."

"I did, there was a hidden camera." She laughs probably at the look on my face.

"Oh, you're cruel." I move down her body to her stomach. "Your mommy is so cruel." I kiss her there.

"Pay attention to me, you're gonna forget about me once this one comes out."

"That will never happen," I kiss her.

"Yeah, okay."

I chuckle then wrap her in my arms. "You'll always be my baby number one." I know she's smiling.

"That's good to know."

I chuckle. "Oh and why did you question if Michael knew about Stacie and me?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, I just got a vibe. I mean he hugged me like he was trying to get you upset."

"I was upset. I was about to punch the kid." Bonnie chuckled. "Maybe I should come clean?"

"I wouldn't. Not now at least. Just wait until the day you know for certain that he knows because you might be setting fire to the fuel."

I let out a breath in thought. My girl may be right, but what if she isn't? What if he's just waiting for me to say something and the longer I wait, the worse things will get? I guess I'll find out either way.

* * *

 **A/N: Another Salvatore baby on the way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Firstly, keep Paris, Lebanon, Beirut, and Baghdad in your thoughts and prayers. And also humanity.**

* * *

My wife's words kept ringing in my ear. Keep your mouth shut, but I'm pretty sure that Michael knows. I mean I know I'm damn fantastic at my job, but I'm not sure if I'm that good to be noticed by him in a crowd of hundreds and I start to feel like the whole thing was a setup. I'm not saying that the whole Chicago meeting was for him to corner me, but I'm sure was part of it. He didn't even see my face at first, he knew exactly who I was and what are the odds that Stacie was there?

He's waiting for me. Waiting for me to tell him, wondering exactly how long I could go without saying anything.

"Stef?" I blink and turn my head coming face with my baby. "Are you okay?"

She sounds concerned and I start to wonder if this isn't her first time calling out to me. "I'm fine." I kiss her as a reassurance then move my hand to her stomach. "Are you sure you're only three months?" I joke.

"Seriously, I feel like I'm six months."

I chuckle. "I'm just kidding, babe, you look great."

She turns her body to me like she always does when she comes to a conclusion and tells it to me in the form of a question. "You know what I just realized?" Told you. "That I never met your father before. Doesn't he want to see his grandson?"

That was unexpected. "Its just that my dad wasn't the best, so I don't talk to him much."

"What did he do?"

I sigh not really wanting to talk about this. "Its not so much about what he did, but what he didn't do, you know. He just wasn't there and I don't want to put Noah through that. He'll grow attached only to be let down later."

She let's out a small breath then nods. "I'm sorry, Stef."

"Baby, its okay," I hold her as she starts to cry and I know it's because of the baby. "I'm fine, more than fine, because I have you and I have our babies and Damon's still around too. I'm okay, I promise." I kiss her head as she sniffs in.

"Dada,"

"Hey, baby boy, mommy's OK, I promise."

He walks up to her and kisses her knee and Bonnie lifts him, kissing his face a few. "My little man is so sweet to me."

"Mama,"

She smiles and he kisses her on the lips. My son got game, and its pretty weird to say since he's practicing his skills on his mother. Bonnie kisses him back then holds him close.

"Since when did our son become a mama's boy?"

"Sons always look out for their mothers." She kisses his head.

I could only shake my head, but I know she's right. I kiss her stomach and I hope that it's a girl. A little baby girl who looks exactly like me, daddy's little girl. "How's our girl?"

She smiles. "Really good. She's sleeping so don't wake her."

I rest my head on the front of her stomach and move my hand on the side of it taking a nap with my baby. Bonnie starts playing with my hair which does nothing but make me fall asleep faster.

•••

I could only shake my head. One of the many perks of Bonnie being pregnant is her body. It sucks because most of the time she isn't in the mood—which is one of the reasons why I think we're having a girl, so I'm let in need.

"Can I get a little dance?" She's dressed in a tank and panties, her nipples visible through the white fabric.

"I feel fat."

"Come here," I can't help but bite down on my lip and I think that convinced her to actually come.

I get up from the bed and just as she's in my arms, I kiss her and move my hands go to her ass. "Please, baby, please." I have no choice but to beg.

"St—"

"Please, please, please. I need you." I look into her eyes for a second then kiss her again pulling her over to the bed.

* * *

I can't stop kissing her swollen lips and her neck when she needs to breathe a little.

"How many hikies do I have?" She asks in a breath.

I chuckle. "How many do you want?"

She laughs lightly. "I believe the record is three."

"That's it? I'm sorry, baby," I kiss her neck again, but she pushes me slightly.

"Stop, it takes weeks to rid them."

"Fine," I sigh then roll beside her. "I feel like we haven't had sex in months."

"That's cause it's kind of true." I chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just not in the mood as much. I want ice cream."

"What flavor?"

"Mint and vanilla."

I kiss her a few times the move out of bed, find my pants, then head downstairs to the kitchen. The phone rings and I answer it without looking, figuring that it's Damon. "Yo."

"Can you get me some chips too?"

I laugh realizing that it was Bonnie. "Yes, anything for you, baby."

By the time I get back upstairs, she's dressed in my shirt and her hair is now pulled back in a ponytail. I smile at her and meet our lips. "You look beautiful."

She smiles, "Thanks, baby."

I kiss her again then hand her the bowl of ice cream. "Wait, let me feed you." I take the spoon from her hand and slip it into her mouth.

"Don't you dare make that face."

"What face?"

"That 'I wanna sex you up' face." Her eyes narrow.

"How can I not make a face like that with you sitting in front of me?" I kiss her once quickly then pull away to tease. It works. She pouts.

"I like having you all day to myself." She pulls me in and kisses my neck.

"Me too," I go for her lips, reaching over to set the bowl of melted ice cream on the nightstand and push the chips to the side.

* * *

Damon smiles and hands over my son who is out like a light. I thank him silently then motion my head inviting him inside.

"I can't stay, I have a date."

"Wait here," I go to put Noah in his crib, check on an equally asleep Bonnie, then head downstairs.

"I thought you just went on a date with Olivia to the fair?"

"I did, and thanks for letting me borrow Noah, but I'm taking Spencer out."

I pinch the sides of my nose. "Who the hell is Spencer?"

"Just another girl that I met last week. She seems cool, I don't want to put my eggs all in one basket."

"Damon, you're going to have to choose eventually and besides, you're with Olivia, why mess that up? She seems like a great girl."

"Don't get me wrong, I like her, but I'm not sure if we're meant to be. She wants to D.T.R."

"D.T.R.?"

"Define The Relationship. "What are we," "where do you see us in three years", "do you want to get married," I'm not sure if I'm ready for all that yet."

"Then take some advice from me: Dump her before she gets too attached. You're not ready, she is, it's bound to fail eventually. Otherwise you're stringing her along. Much like I did with Stacie and you saw how that blew up." He sighs. "But if it pains you to even think about loosing her, then maybe you're wrong. Maybe you are ready but you're just afraid to admit it."

"I gotta go."

I nod then follow him to the door to lock it once he's out. I turn and stop a little surprised to see Bonnie standing by with her arms folded and a smile present in her face.

"Look at you. Being all fatherly, giving your brother some good advice."

"Does that earn me a kiss or sex?"

She chuckles rolling her eyes but walks up to me meeting our lips for a minute, we kiss. And it's only a minute because Noah calls out for Bonnie.

I sigh watching her leave, but I go cook some dinner. Bonnie has cravings every now and then, but it's always dessert related, for now anyway, so I just make whatever I please.

•••

I wake up hearing Bonnie get out of bed and I don't want to scare her so I keep quiet. She heads to the bathroom first, then goes downstairs probably to get something to eat. I hear the sounds of the microwave and though I should really go back to sleep since I have work tomorrow, I get out of bed and head downstairs after checking in on Noah.

Bonnie's on the couch with popcorn on her lap watching TV. She spots me through the corner of her eyes and turns to me. "Did I wake you?" She asks as I walk over to join her on the couch.

"Not really," I kiss her stomach before sitting her on my lap. We kiss.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I want to." I kiss her.

She smiles then rests her head on my chest reaching her hand into the bowl. I take a few myself, but I mainly keep her warm by running my hand down her arm.

We wake up at eleven and I curse but decide to stay home just one more day.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my Veteran's day post which is why Stefan is home throughout the chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

I have decided. I'm coming clean to Michael. He knows and I know that he knows because it seems like every chance he gets, he's in Virginia and he always wants to meet up.

He talks to me about Stacie a lot, telling me their problems, asking for advice and giving me those eyes. Eyes like he knows something and I'm not sure if I can hold it in much longer.

Bonnie still thinks that it's a horrible idea, and I find this funny since she's the one who questioned if he was in the dark or not in the first place. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be driving myself crazy right now. It's affecting my life. I have no idea why I care so much, but I do. I blame it on fatherhood.

Fatherhood changed me in many ways and I don't like it very much. Before Noah, I barely cared about anything that didn't have tits and I didn't care about what others thought, I did things the way that I wanted to, whenever I wanted to do it. I was a selfish bastard and I loved it. Now however, I care about a lot more things, I somewhat give a shit about what others think about me just because if I appear to be a jackass, when people get to know that I'm a father, they'll assume that I'm a deadbeat dad and that's the complete opposite of what I want others to think about me as a father. I'm no longer selfish, well at least not as much as I used to be. I like to believe that I put Bonnie and Noah first over things, think about how, whatever decision I need to make will affect their lives and even after I get my mind made, I go to Bonnie to ask for her input.

Never had I thought I see the day where I've changed my ways, not so quickly at least, and before I know it, I might even find my pale ass in church every Sunday.

The phone rings.

"Baby, can you bring me home a Big Mac on your way home?"

"Of course. But, babe, I won't be home for another couple of hours, you know that, right?"

There's a pause. "Oh, right. I'll just call someone else."

She's mad at me. I can hear it in her voice that she's mad at me over something I don't have much control over. I need to fix this before she makes me sleep on the couch. "Actually, you know what, I'll bring it to you. I'm leaving right now."

"I love you,"

"I love you too, I'll see you in a little."

I wait for her to hang up before I start packing a few things away. Just as I reach the door, the phone rings again. I have to answer it, it could be someone important and maybe even Bonnie again adding more to her order.

"This is Stefan Salvatore."

"Stefan, this is Michael, I won't keep you long but I was wondering if you're free tonight around seven?"

"I should be, is everything alright?"

"I just got something on my chest that I need to get out to you. I'll send you an address." With that, he hangs up and usually I would be pissed that someone hung up on me, but I can't feel pissed, because I know what's on his chest, I know what he wants to talk about. Stacie. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. What else does he have to get off his chest, the dude knows and he's tired of me lying to him so he's gonna come clean then fire me. Okay, maybe I'm being too dramatic (I blame that on the wife), but it's still a possibility.

* * *

Oh shit! I was so fucking distracted by the call earlier that I fucking forgot to get Bonnie's Big Mac! Father, please save me from the wrath of my wife. _Please_.

I walk through the door carefully. "Baby?" When I don't get a sound, I walk more into the house sneaking in the living room, but she's not there.

I go upstairs next and straight to our room because I know she's in there. I'm on my toes trying to not make a sound. When I see that she's asleep beside Noah, I wonder exactly how long she has been sleeping because what if after we got off the phone, Noah told her that she was tired so they laid down together and been asleep ever since. She would have never noticed that I forgot about her.

"Baby," I shake her gently. "Are you still hungry? Babe,"

She stirs then soon I'm faced with her beautiful eyes. "What took you so long?"

Shit. "I got caught up in something and I couldn't leave. I'm sorry, baby, I love you."

"It's fine. I love you too."

We kiss and I'm honestly surprised that she forgave me Like that. Surprised, but thankful. I squeeze into bed with her though she sits up two seconds later to eat. I place my hand on her stomach touch my baby girl. Yes, again, I'm getting what I wanted, we're having a girl.

I kiss her stomach a few then Noah wakes up and smiles at me. He's so cute. I take him in my arms and walk over to my side of the bed giving Bonnie more room.

"Dada,"

I kiss his small lips and hold him close. "Hey, baby boy. You had a fun time with mommy?"

He makes various noises and utters a 'mama' here and there. Bonnie and I laugh a little then before I know it, she's crying saying that she feels bad because he can't talk like the way he wants to yet. It's pretty funny to me, but I comfort her knowing that that's the only thing I could do that will not lead me to sleeping on the couch. Thankfully the tears don't last long but I hug her just to make sure she's OK.

"I don't like it when my baby's sad." I say pulling away frowning just to get her to smile a little.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, no, no," I kiss her, "don't apologize. It's just our baby girl, is all." I slide her shirt up her stomach and place my hands there.

"She's so a daddy's girl." Bonnie says feeling her start to shift.

"She better be. You're my little girl, I love you so much." Bonnie moves my hand and shortly I feel her little feet against my palm. "You love your daddy too, don't ya, babe?" I kiss her there and caress her some.

"I'm officially replaced." Bonnie stated.

"Never, you're my baby number one, remember?" She just rolls her eyes calling bullshit and I laugh. "Oh, and I can't have dinner with you guys tonight."

"Why?" She frowns.

"Michael said that he wants to meet up at seven to discuss something."

"What type of something?"

"I don't know, but I think its about the whole Stacie thing. He knows, Bonnie, I can feel it."

"Let's just say you go with this feeling, you'll be gambling with who knows what."

"I'm already doing that by not telling him. He said he needed to get something off his chest to me and what else will he be talking about?"

She let's out a breath. "Stefan, I just don't think that this is a good idea. But I know that you'll do what you want, but just please call Stacie to give her the heads up?"

"Sure."

* * *

Dinnertime. Michael is already there by the time I get to the restaurant so I move a little more quickly. He spots me from the corner of his eye then stands so we can shake hands.

"How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. How are you?"

"Doing good, doing good."

I nod taking a seat. "So, uh-"

"Stefan, listen, I'm not one to beat around the bush, especially during a man to man conversation without the ladies." I nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shit. "Mr. Harper, I wanted to–"

"That you were looking for something better."

"What?"

"I'm deciding to give you a little more responsibility. Jeff, your boss, is retiring soon, and I think you're the perfect man to fill his spot."

Okay, this is going completely different from what I had planned. "I would be honored."

"Great,"

"But before we can move on in this...relationship, there's something that I need to tell you."

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Michael looks at me oddly and I know that I should probably keep my mouth shut, but darkness always comes to light eventually.

"What is it?"

I let out a breath. "Well before I met you, years and years before I even knew you, I was dating, your fiancé Stacie. We were together for eight years, married for five of that eight. It's been eating away at me as soon as I found out and I just want to be honest with you."

I can see that he's thinking, wondering what to say, what to do next and I don't blame him. I'm ambushing him with this and the man just offered me a promotion.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Everyone has a past,"

"And please don't be mad at Stace, I told her to keep mum about it because I wanted to be the one to tell you. I'm just sorry it took so long. And, and seeing you two together, I realize that you're a much better fit for her than I was. She's happy with you and I can tell that she really loves you."

•••

"Stefan, what did you do?" Stacie asks me as soon as I open the door. Again, I'm at a loss of how she knows where I live and also I had no idea that she was in town.

"What do you mean?"

"You told Michael about us and now he possibly wants to call off the engagement."

I'm honestly 100% shocked. "Stace, I am so sorry, he seemed cool with it—"

"You could've at least given me a heads up, I was lying to his face about us and then he tells me that you told him and I look like a fucking fool. I was trying to protect you and your business relationship with Michael, but again you forget about me and my feelings in all of this."

"Stace, I was meaning to call–"

"But you didn't. Thanks to you, I might lose the love of my life." She walks away.

"Stacie, wait," I go after her. "Maybe I could talk to him, get him to change his mind?"

"I think you've done enough already."

"Stace,"

"And stop calling me that. He thinks that you still have feelings for me because of that."

"You will always have a place in my heart." I practically whisper. "You were my first real love and that shit doesn't just go away. I know that I was a shitty husband to you and I am sorry, I'm sorry about then and I'm sorry about now, but I will make it up to you. I promise, it's the least I can do."

"For what it's worth, I still love you too." She gets in her car then drives away.

Running my fingers through my hair, I turn around and stop in my stride seeing Bonnie stand there with a questionable look. I know I'm going to get yelled at again. Lucky me.

* * *

The only good thing about sleeping on the couch is that- oh who am I kidding, there's no fucking good side, especially when my wife is pregnant and I am unable to talk to my baby girl before bed like I always do.

Bonnie's pissed that I forgot to call Stacie like she told me to before I went to dinner. That lead to an argument about how I never listen to her and since I don't, I always end up messing shit up. It's kind of true, but the anger I have for myself caused me to argue back and I regret it.

Fuck this. I'm sleeping in my bed.

I grab my pillow then head for the stairs, walking straight into our room. Bonnie seems to be asleep, so I get in quietly and wrap her in my arms. I would apologize, but I don't want to wake her.

* * *

I move my hand along her stomach as she stares at me not completely sure of what to say. I apologized for everything and told her that she was right because it is the truth most of the time. I kissed her, but she has yet to say anything back to me.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to do something to fix it,"

"I know, I just don't know. I'll talk to him, but I'm not sure if that's enough. I feel horrible, Bonnie, she was so angry at me and just heart broken."

"I think I have an idea."

"Tell me,"

"Well maybe next week when everyone's cooled off, you invite Michael out to dinner, you talk to him, get him to think about things, then after a few minutes, Stacie shows up, you leave and they talk things out and hopefully make up."

I nod. "Yeah, that's good. I'll just invite her out as an apology dinner so they're both surprised when they see one another so Michael doesn't feel set up." I let put a breath. "This could work."

Bonnie nods and I kiss her and thank her for the idea. I don't know what I'll do without my baby.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry I yelled at you, baby, I didn't mean it." I run my hand down the side of her face.

"I know. I'm sorry too."

I shake my head, "I forgive you,"

We meet in the middle for a few kisses and I move my hand to her back and pull her in closer to me. Noah barges in shortly causing us to break away.

"Mama, dada,"

"Are you hungry, bud?" I get up.

I kiss his cheek once he's in my arm and take him downstairs. Bonnie joins us shortly and I kiss her stomach then Noah follows kissing his little sister. We smile at him.

"Do you want me to cook, babe?"

"No, I got it, you rest a little." I kiss her then watch her walk unto the living room. Noah follows after her.

At first I thought that my man would be by my side for the majority but I was wrong. Somehow Bonnie snatched him away from me and now he's tied to her hip. I need to get him back.

"Noah... Noh,"

"Yes?"

I smile, "Come here, baby boy." I wait a little while before his little self walks in and I pick him up. "You're gonna help daddy with breakfast, alright?" I kiss his head then get started on the pancakes.

* * *

After a meeting, I call Stacie and ask her out to dinner next Tuesday. She agrees so I got one part of the plan down, I just hope that Michael will take me up in my offer. I left a message with him, but he has yet to get back to me, I just hope that he's still in town.

"He—"

"Stefan," its Damon, "Noah's in the hospital."

I immediately hang up and get my ass going.

•••

I'm relieved to find out that it was a small allergic reaction and nothing too serious, but he does have a big rash and I just feel so bad. Bonnie feels horrible thinking that this is all her fault but I try to ease that away since none of us knew of his peanut allergies. It's kind of hard to believe that this is his first time eating something with peanuts.

I hold him close and rub his bare back, he just got finished crying and I'm glad that Bonnie wasn't in the room for it. "It's okay, daddy's got you." I kiss the side of his head as he sucks on his pacifier.

"Dadty,"

"I know, baby, you'll get something to make it feel better, I promise."

I turn hearing the door open and Bonnie walks inside. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's a Salvatore."

She smiles a little then takes him from me holding him like he's an infant again. Her forehead meets his and she kisses the apples of his cheeks. I could tell something's bothering her though.

"What if he isn't...a Salvatore?"

"What are you saying?"

"There- there was this one guy, after we split, and I just-"

"Are you actually saying that there's a possibility that our son isn't even biologically mine? Bonnie, what the f-"

"I'm kidding, Stefan, I'm joking. I swear, Noah is a hundred percent yours, I just wanted to see how you would react." She chuckles a little.

"Don't you ever do that again, I could have had a heart attack." I take Noah back letting out a breath. "But in all honesty, was there someone else after we broke up?"

"No, I was pregnant. I wasn't focusing on dating anyone back then. Other than you."

I smile a little. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was a very, very," I whisper, "shitty person back then."

"Not always."

"This is why I love you. You're always sticking up for me even when I'm the one knocking myself down."

We kiss three times before the doctor comes in to check on our baby one more time.

•••

I think I got Noah back on my side again. He's more clingy to me now and I think it had to do with his reaction. Bonnie hated to see him in such pain and as did I, but one of us needed to truly be there. He slept on my chest for a few days, I rubbed the cream on his body so the rash would go away, I even took a few days off just so I could fully be there. I got my son back on team daddy.


	16. Chapter 16

Man oh man. Today is my little man's day, Noah's first birthday and I cannot believe it. You would think that he's four years old already the way he acts. He's so mature and I am lucky for that. It's weird that he's the only man I trust to protect Bonnie that isn't me, but it's true. That man will protect his mama at all costs and I couldn't have raised him any better. He's the most loving and kind little man out there and he'll be smooth with the ladies when he gets older.

Bonnie and I decided to not be your typical parents and throw him a huge first birthday, we're just gonna invite her parents over and Damon and Olivia, sing happy birthday to him, eat cake and spend the rest of the day together as a family. When he turns five is when we'll go all out, he'll have friends then and will be able to remember it some when he gets older.

After today is when I'll talk to Michael about the whole Stacie thing then hopefully they get back together and I'll be guilt free.

I stand as my door opens after it's been knocked on and Bonnie slides through. I eye her in that dress before our lips meet.

I grab her arm leading her over to my chair. "What are you doing here, baby?"

"I figured we get some alone time before the gathering tonight."

"Where's our baby?"

"With Caroline."

"I haven't seen her in awhile."

"You've been working whenever she comes over."

True. "So what do you want to do?" I stop massaging her shoulders to walk in front of her kissing our baby girl.

"I just wanna talk to you."

I stop my frown. "About what?"

"I'm sad."

"Why?" I kiss her then move my thumb along her cheek.

"He's one today, Stefan. I don't want him to be one."

"I know, baby, but it's good that he grows so he could learn and love and protect us, mainly you. And when he gets older we'll have a permanent baby sitter so we can go out whenever we want to." She smiles a little. "It's a good thing, babe. More good than bad, at least."

She nods. "Yeah,"

I smile a little then help her up from the chair. "Dance with me." I really should be convincing her to leave because it's a busy day, but I can't. I don't want her to leave.

I cut on a song and we just dance. Her head rested on my chest, her hand holding mine, our bodies close. I love her. I love my wife.

•••

All eyes are on Noah as we sing and once the song is over, he claps along with us causing some to laugh and bring the brightest smile to Bonnie's face. We, his parents, cut the first slice of the vanilla cake and feed him a small portion of it. Once he asks for more—which tells us that he likes it—we let him feed himself. He grabs a fist full and hauls it into his mouth.

"Stef, can we talk for a sec?"

I turn to see my brother. "Sure."

I follow him into the other room before he turns to me and let's out a breath. I know this is serious. "I'm sorry."

I'm confused. "For wh–"

"I've been talking to father."

"Damon–"

"A little after mom's funeral, he contacted me, and believe me, I want to just hang up but I figured that I give the bastard a try. I didn't tell you right away because you were vulnerable and I didn't want you to reconnect with him only for him to leave again, I was testing out the waters."

"So what are you saying, Damon?"

"Well," he let out a breath, "we were talking about you, he wanted to know how you were so I told him such and such and I ended up inviting him."

"Inviting him?"

"Here. He's on his way."

"Damon, the last thing I want is for him to be around my children. He's nothing but a disappointment so when Noah gets attached and he ends up pulling the same shit, his broken heart will be on your hands. Same goes with my daughter." The doorbell rings. "I'm not answering the fucking door."

I bump shoulders with him going back into the kitchen first to find my son then Bonnie, and luckily she was holding him. I make my way over there quickly. "Babe,"

"So where's the birthday boy?" All conversations halt and turn to the old fart.

"Uh, everyone, this is Stefan and my father Aaron."

I hear Bonnie gasp then see her look at me through the corner of my eyes but I can't look back at her because I'm too busy staring down my dad.

Damon points him in our direction and shortly people get back to talking which I'm glad about.

"Stefan, it's good to see you." He tries. "And uh you must be Bonnie." She only nods and forces a smile.

"Hi," Noah speaks.

"Hello, little man, I'm your grandpa."

Noah attempts the latter word so I have to interfere. "Hey, can we talk for a sec?"

He nods and I go follow after him, but Bonnie grabs my arm before I make it too far. "Hey, do what you believe is best. I will back up one hundred percent of whatever you choose. I love you."

"I love you more."

We kiss then I go find my father. I take the time to breathe because I honestly don't want to argue.

"If you even but so much for a second think that you'll skip out on him then get the hell out of my house. If you're not sober then get the hell out of my house. If you won't be there whenever he needs you, then get the hell out of my house. I will not have you disappoint my son like you did with us, one strike and you are fucking out. Unless it's a dire emergency, you miss one moment that he wants you to be there for, you're done. Same goes for my daughter. I want you to be here, dad, I really do, but you will not treat my kids like you did with yours. Understand?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good, now are you leaving or staying?"

"Stefan, can we just-"

"Are you leaving or staying?" I repeat louder because he obviously didn't hear me the first time.

"I'm staying."

"Well welcome, enjoy some cake." I turn leaving him standing there and go back into the kitchen. "Everyone, stay as long as you like, Noah's tired so were just gonna take a nap. Thank you all for coming." I take Bonnie's hand and lead her upstairs into our room. She didn't protest like she would've if she knew that this wasn't important to me.

Noah's in the center of us as I stare at my patient wife and she moves in a little closer. She wanted to ask, but was waiting for me to be ready.

"I basically told him that he could stay only if he doesn't treat Noah and our little girl like he did with us. One strike and he's out, no excuses unless it's something serious."

"So where does that leave you and him?"

"He'll always be my father, Bonnie, but I don't think I can forgive him. I know when I told you about it, I didn't seem like I cared, but I do. It hurts. I remember vividly looking at the stands and not seeing him there only to get home and see a bottle in his hand as he sits there passed out on the couch. It wasn't like he was buried in work, he was drunk. He couldn't put down the bottle long enough to see his own son kick a ball, Bonnie, or- or swing a bat? What kind of father is that? Damon was different, he wasn't in to the extra curricular activities, it was always about girls, so he can't understand. Not like I can."

"Well let's just hope that he's changed," she reaches out and touches my face. "I'm sorry it was like that for you, Stefan, I can't imagine how it must feel, but if anything, it makes me love you even more. With a childhood like that, I've come across many who gave up and turned out just like their father's or mother's without even realizing it, or never want children of their own because they think the world does nothing but disappoint. But you. You, Stefan, you were happy about it, instantly without a doubt you wanted to be there. And let's say I didn't get pregnant, you were and still are a strong, loving, kind person. I would've never guessed. I want Noah to be like you and have a heart like you, because you're the best man that I know. Yes, you made mistakes and have regrets, but that doesn't take anything away. I love you, and like I said, I'll be there for you always watching your back."

"If I was stuck on this earth with just you and your hormonal self," she chuckled, "I wouldn't ask for anything more. You're the best woman that I know, I am so lucky to have you, babe. I love you so much."

We meet our lips kissing for a while and pull away shortly after my hands grabs her ass. Noah's looking up at us with his sleepy eyes. We kiss his cheeks then I have him rest on my chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Tonight is the night. The night that hopefully I'll restore Stacie and Michael's relationship then all would be right in the world again. I called both of them just to make sure that nothing's changed and I'm glad that things are sticking to plan. I feel like Bonnie's more nervous than I am and I'm the one who has to do all the work. I asked her to calm down a little making sure I don't tell her to "relax". She hates that.

She's all smiles as she walks into the room and I know something's up especially when she kisses me and sits on my lap as she does so.

"Babe,"

"Uh oh, what are you up to now?"

She smiles again. "Well, I really want to know what's happening and since you don't like going into detail when you tell stories, I bought something."

I lift my eyebrow, "What?"

I watch her dig in her jacket pocket and I get a little distracted and stare at her cleavage in that V-neck shirt.

"Stef,"

"Huh?"

She chuckles. "Pay attention to me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, what did you buy?"

"I got this," she holds up a small, tan circular piece.

"What is it?"

"It's an earpiece so I can hear everything."

"Baby,"

"Pleeee _ease_ wear it. I'm so anxious and I won't calm down anytime soon." She leans in then presses her lips against my neck. "Wear it for me?" She kisses me again.

"Fine,"

I feel her smile against me then she kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She meets our lips and after hearing her moan, I lift her and carry her over to the bed.

Mmm. Mmm. Mmm.

* * *

"Can I _please_ cancel tonight so I can love you all night?"

I meet our lips and her hand runs through my hair. "I want you to, but you can't." She kisses me.

"Baby, baby, baby,"

"Speaking of," she breaths, "Noah should be waking up soon." She kisses me. "And you should get ready."

I groan and not in the good way when she pushes on my chest and I get up. She throws on my shirt and a second later, our baby wakes up. I head to the bathroom to get ready, I don't spend much time on my attire since I'm only going to stay for a few minutes before Stacie walks in then I make myself scarce. Bonnie checks to make sure I put the earpiece in and tests it out a few before she let's me leave.

•••

If Michael doesn't hurry his as— I stand when I see him heading my way and I'm honestly not sure what to do so I go for a handshake and luckily he doesn't reject me.

The waiter comes to take our order the second he sits down and I just ask for a salad. Again, I'm not staying and Bonnie's making lasagna. Yum.

"So since you're not a man to beat around the bush," I start, "I guess I'll treat you the same. I talked to Stacie, more like she showed up at my house and yelled at me, but we exchanged some words nonetheless. I just want to ask you to give her another chance. She was trying to protect our, as in you and I's, relationship which was why she lied and I just feel horrible. I can't imagine how it must feel to lose my Bonnie, so I don't want her to lose you." My wife 'awes' in my ear and tells me that she loves me. "And I don't want you to lose her. We didn't work out, but she is a great person to have on your side."

He sighs and looks down. "Thank you for this, Stefan, but I already asked Stacie to take me back."

"Oh. That's great, I was gonna have her—"

"She doesn't want me back."

"What?" Bonnie echoes me.

"She—"

"Michael? Stefan, what's going on?"

Well this is awkward. "I uh, I c-called you both here in the hopes that I can get you two back together, I was going to ambush you both which is why I had no idea about...about eh...this."

"Oh, Stefan," Bonnie says.

"Stefan, can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure," I follow behind her and she takes me outside. "Stefan,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, the way you were yelling at me, I thought —"

"You did all this for me?"

Uhh... "Yeah. I mean I did it for the both of you, but he tells me that you don't want to get back together with him. Why?"

She looks away then sighs before looking back at me. "I have someone else in mind."

Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me?! Why? "Stacie,"

"Don't worry," she steps closer. "I'm very patient." She kisses me before I could turn away then she turns and walks away.

My phone rings the next second and I take out the earpiece. "Baby,"

"Stefan, you get your ass home right now."

"Will I have to sleep on the couch?"

"Stefan."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Fuck me. _Fuck. Me._

* * *

The anger on my girl's face is a little scary, but I'm getting used to it. She's pissed that Stacie kissed me and I'm just glad that she isn't pissed at me. If I didn't have the earpiece in and she wasn't able to hear everything, then she might have been mad at me because I suck at telling real life stories, I always seem to make it out as the bad guy every time I try.

"You know that I want nothing to do with her, right? You know that I want nobody but you? That I am spending the rest of my life with you."

She smiles. "I know." She kisses me. "I don't mean to be mad at you but it's just easier to be upset with you cause you're here and she isn't."

"Yeah, I get it." I go to kiss her, but Noah stands up blocking my path. I kiss him instead. "Can you heat me up some lasagna, baby, please?"

"Sure,"

I'm surprised but I keep my mouth shut.

She returns shortly and I sit up as she hands me the plate. "Thank you, baby, I love you."

"I love you too. You're welcome."

"How can you cook meat so well and you're a vegetarian?" I ask chewing.

She chuckles. "I wasn't always."

"Yeah. I guess."

She laughs a little then shakes her head. "I'm so ready for this one to come out. I've been craving a cheeseburger like crazy."

"Feed our girl what she wants,"

"No, she doesn't even know what a burger is. It's just me."

"Why don't you just make one of those tofu burgers,"

"I can't, she doesn't like them."

"Want daddy to feed you some lasagna?" I ask her belly. "Hmm, baby girl?"

"Stef, stoooop."

"Babe, just one bite, come on." I hold the fork to her mouth.

She turns away, "No."

"I'm sorry, girl, daddy tried."

She rolls her eyes but chuckles then let's out a breath.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby boy?"

"You have a baby in your stomach?"

We smile. "Yes, you're little sister is in there and she can't wait to see you."

"Really?"

"Yep, she tells me every day."

He smiles and Bonnie kisses him.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up with a loud snore and I'm surprised that Bonnie didn't wake up by the sound of it. I don't remember my dream, but I must've been tired because never had I waken up like this before. I look around and see that it's still night out so I lay back down but then decide to kiss my baby girl and since I didn't feel movement, I know she's asleep so I don't talk to her like I would've if she was awake.

"Tafmm," Bonnie mumbles.

"What?"

"Tacos,"

"You want tacos?"

"Thank you, baby, you're the best."

She turns and then I realize that she's talking in her sleep. I thought she was just talking to me with her eyes closed like she dies from time to time, but tonight is different and I'm glad because I do not feel like going to Taco Bell. I lean over ready to whisper things into her ear, but she starts up again.

"I love you, Jason... Stop, that tickles," she giggles.

Who. The fuck. Is Jason.?

* * *

I give my wife the side eye as she's reading her book. I'm pissed as hell that she's dreaming about another man and now I know how she feels when I told her about my sex dream with Stacie. At least I came clean, I bet she's not going to even tell me about this at all. I still need to find out who this Jason guy is though.

"Hey, I have an idea," I turn more to her.

"What's that, babe?"

"You tell me the names of all your exes."

She raises an eyebrow then looks over at me. "Why?"

"Because it's healthy that we- I know these things, haven't you done this before?"

It takes her awhile to answer. "Maybe once,"

"Then lay it on me."

She scratches the back of her head. "Uh, okay, well the only guy who I dated that I actually consider as a boyfriend was Jason."

My heart. It hurts so bad. I was hoping that she wouldn't say that or even speak his name in a list of guys, I was hoping that this Jason was a character in a book or a famous actor, even. "Oh. Why do you say that?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, I mean we dated for awhile, he was like my best friend, you know. We clicked."

Why did I ask, but here I go pushing her for more detail, "Do you uh... Do you still think about him?"

"Sometimes." She shrugs.

"D'you love him?"

"No,"

She hesitated. It was for a second, but still. A second is a long time. She's not even looking at me now. There's this silence between us, something that we've never experienced before and I now regret opening my mouth, but at the same time I'm glad that I did.

"You were talking in your sleep last night." She looked at me and I could tell that she knew what I was going to say. "I thought that you were talking to me in your dream but I was wrong."

"It didn't mean anything, it's probably just the baby, I have weird dreams."

"But this wasn't a weird dream, it's quite normal actually, dreaming about your dream life with the man of your dreams."

"It's not like that. I don't want him when I already have you."

"But what if you didn't have me, what then? If we split right now–"

"Don't even say that, it's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, Bonnie."

"Then don't even use it as a hypothetical question. I told you, it meant nothing, it was just a dream. I didn't freak out when you were dreaming about having sex with your ex wife."

"That's different. Sex is just sex, it's lust, nothing compared to you dreaming about a life with the only guy that you've considered as a boyfriend. That's emotional and it doesn't compare."

She sighs. "I don't know what to say."

"Then I guess we're through with this then."

Her eyes widen, "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"I need some air, alright. Some space."

"Stefan,"

I quickly make my way down the stairs and head outside before locking myself in my car. I'm so fucking frustrated with everything right now and I hit the steering wheel just to let it out, but that doesn't help. I cover my face with my hands screaming into them just as I hear the passenger door open and I know who it is, so I don't bother.

"I'm sorry, I'll never dream again if that's what you want, it meant nothing. He just- he contacted me recently which was why he was on my mind."

I remove my hands from my face, "And you didn't bother to tell me, your damn husband, that an ex contacted you? You want to know everything about what's going on with me, but I know nothing about what's going on with you."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want us to fight." She tossed her keys in one of the cupholders. "I knew you would be upset,"

"I wouldn't have been upset about it, Bonnie, you know why? Because there shouldn't be anything going on between you two that I should be upset about. If you would've told me, we wouldn't be in this position right now." She wipes away her tear. "I want you to unfriend him, unfollow him, delete his number, whateverthehell it is and never talk to him again."

"Okay," she sniffs in.

"I love you so much, which is why I'm upset right now. You always get mad at me when shit like this happens and I sometimes love it because I know for certain that you care and love me."

"I'm sorry,"

"Come here," I pull the seat back as far as it could go and help her on my lap and I hold. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you cry. I love you."

"I love you too."

We don't stay long after that because we do have a son who's inside the house all by himself.

•••

"I'm sorry you had to hear mommy and daddy fight, baby girl, but just know that daddy loves your mommy so very much, alright. And mommy loves daddy so very much too, I promise." I kiss her then look up to see Bonnie still asleep.

I honestly feel so horrible, I hate seeing my baby cry and for it to be my fault just sucks a whole lot more. I move up to kiss her lips then I bring my arm around her.

"Stefan," she says letting out a breath.

I smile.

"Dad?"

"Come here, baby boy,"

He walks over and I lift him on the bed holding him close.

* * *

I'm honestly thinking about retiring early to stay at home. I don't enjoy work like I used to, but then again, I just got a promotion which will be announced tonight so it'll be a slap on the face of Michael if I just turn him down last minute and my boss as well.

Bonnie and I made up and now we're in a good place which I'm glad about because I need her to be my date tonight. I have this feeling that Stacie will show up and I need my girl by my side so she knows that I want nothing to do with her.

Damon agreed to babysit Noah for us using him as brownie points for Olivia. Women love men with babies for whatever the reason and once Damon found that out, he's been volunteering to take Noah out on multiple occasions. I honestly don't mind it, I want them to be close so when he gets older and tells his Uncle Damon all his secrets, Uncle Damon will tell me. It's perfect.

"Mr. Salvatore, you're needed in meeting room three."

Duty calls.

•••

I call out my wife's name about ten times as I look through the mail then assume that she's out somewhere. Probably shopping for a dress tonight although I bought her one last week. She always changes her mind, especially now that she's pregnant.

"Bon—" I stop myself and right then and there I remember how I'm such a bitch when it comes to her.

Sighing, I decided to enjoy a beer and watch the news for a little. It's been awhile since I did either, I never really have time to relax anymore unless I'm taking a nap with Bonnie. My "at home" schedule revolves around Bonnie, when she eats, I do, when she naps, I do, when she talks, I listen and talk back. Noah's growing independent, he likes to play in his room alone on most days and I don't blame him cause we're boring parents. Maybe once our girl comes, we'll start doing more things.

Speaking of boring, I'm bored as hell right now. When I was with Stacie, doing this would be the highlight of my day those last two years, but now I'm so fucking bored. Ugh! I get my phone out of my pocket to call her and tell her to hurry up but then I notice that my battery is dead. I'm never on the thing so it could've been dead for days without me noticing.

After a few minutes on the charger, it lights up and I get all these alerts and I notice that I have a missed call from Bonnie from earlier today. I click on it.

"Don't freak out. Sit down and just breathe for a second." I do exactly that cause I'm freaking out. "I am completely fine but I'm in the hospital due to stress. I'm fine which is why I wanted to personally call you and not let the nurses or Damon do so. Come visit me after work so I can kiss you."

Surprisingly, I'm calm and I'm so glad that Bonnie called me and not anyone else because I would be having a panic attack right now.

I remember that she's still in the hospital so I get going.

When I arrive, I kneel beside her face and pull her into a kiss. "Why didn't you tell me you were stressed?" I move my hand down her hair.

"I was unaware of it myself."

"What happened?"

"I fainted,"

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." I kiss her. "I feel like this is a sign for me though, I was thinking about retier—"

"Bonnie, I know you wanted me to leave, but I – Oh. Who's this?"

I stand up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jason, and you?"

I look back at Bonnie then back at this kid. "I'm her husband. Stefan."

"Well I was just dropping off some tea. I know she loves herbal tea, so."

He handed me the cup but I don't take my eyes off of him. "You can leave now."

He bows out and I'm glad because I was a second away from knocking his teeth out.

"Stefan, I can explain. We just met up so I could tell him that I needed to cut things off between us but before it got to that point of the conversation was when I fainted."

"You know what?" I face her. "I want a divorce."

Peace out, I'm out.

•••

Man oh man, I never thought that I'd be single again, but here I am. I'm not really single, I just told my future ex wife that I wanted a divorce four hours ago, but still.

I'm gonna get "Trust No Hoe" and "Karma's A Bitch" tattooed on my body, I'm thinking on my biceps.

Once the news was spilled that my coworkers will all be my bitches, I didn't go shy with the liquor. I swear if it wasn't inappropriate, I would do body shots.

Like I predicted, Stacie showed up in a tight ass dress and red lipstick. She looked good, she always did, but I never allowed myself to notice because I was with Bonnie, but I'm not anymore.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

"Are you drunk?"

I shrug. "Maybe. But my eyes still work and I must admit that you look very sexy."

She covered her smile. "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

I step closer to her, the alcohol taking over. "Two weeks ago or whatever it was. You said you were patient. Was that meant for me?"

"Of course."

The right side of my mouth lifts then I mid towards the exit. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"What about Bonnie?"

"Fuck her."

I wanted to cry then, I felt the tears fill my eyes as she grabbed my hand and lead me out of this place. Bonnie. My precious Bonnie, how could she betray me like that? She's nothing but a liar, everyone's a liar.

* * *

As Stacie pulled into the driveway, I realized kept our old home which I am surprised about, but I've always wanted to know what happened to this place and I guess nothing. It's still the same old house, exactly how I left it.

"Come here,"

"I miss when you would always say that,"

She leans in and our lips meet in the middle. It's slow like a first kiss then it picks up and next thing I know I'm being straddled. Her hips rock into mine and I can't stop the growl that passes over me. My hands move to her ass and she works on my belt but my phone rings and snaps me out of it and I realize what the hell I'm doing.

"Holy fuck. What fuck am I doing?"

I push Stacie off then open the door throwing up right on the concrete. "Hello?"

"Stefan, where the hell are you, Bonnie's been crying nonstop for hours." Caroline. It's Caroline.

"That's not really my problem anymore."

"How can you even say that right now? She's still your wife who's carrying your child."

"Yeah well how about you call Jason and ask him to stop by, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to do so."

"Maybe I will,"

"Great, we're on the same page. Good bye."

"Stefan—"

I get out the car then start on my journey home.

* * *

I end up at Damon's ruining his plans with Olivia. She didn't seem to mind, she left pretty quickly.

"Are you...out of your damn mind?" And here I thought my brother would be supportive. "You're getting a divorce over nothing."

"I asked her to end all contact with him and what does she do? She invited him out for lunch to discuss the situation. I didn't even know he was in town, I didn't know that they were actually seeing each other. She was basically cheating on me with him. She has no fucking respect for me, at all!"

He sighs. "Oh, brother. I get it, I do, but you have a child and another one on the way, do you really want to do that to Noah? You can never be selfish in marriage which is why the whole idea freaks me out, it's all about compromise."

"So you're saying I should stay with Bonnie and hate her for the kids?"

"You don't hate Bonnie, you will never hate Bonnie. You love her more than anyone else, don't belittle that. Get your asses in therapy and try to work things out, but if you find that you still can't then I'll support the divorce thing. You're talking out of anger right now and nothing else." He walks over to the phone and hands it to me. "Call her, Stefan. She already fainted for stress, you don't want any more damage done."

I sigh because he's right. I don't want my girl in there to suffer because of her parents, so I call. I hush her cries and tell her that I love her because I still do. She apologizes a lot and I let her. There's so much I want to say and yell, but I'll save that for therapy. I tell her that we're going to start therapy and she agrees then I hang up and pass out on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think Stefonnie will work things out?**


	19. Chapter 19

We're fast forwarding to when our baby girl was born. Bonnie and I decided to start going to marriage counseling after our girl was born because what had already happened put Bonnie and the baby in a bad state. She had to be on bed rest until the delivery and I just couldn't leave her.

We decided to name our girl Charlotte, she's the perfect blend of Bonnie and me. Her skin is a little darker than Noah's, her eyes are green like Bonnie's, her mouth is like mine, her nose is Bonnie's, her face shape is mine. She's so beautiful and I love her so much. She's so quiet just as Noah was but when she cries, she could break glass.

Now here we are two months later in a room talking to a woman about our problems.

Session One:

 **Stefan, I want you to tell me why you think you're here.**

 _Because I want a divorce because I feel like Bonnie doesn't respect me enough like a wife should._

 **Bonnie, I want you to tell me why you think you're here.**

Because he wants a divorce and he thinks that I don't respect him.

 **Well it's good that you both are somewhat on the same page. Feel free to correct me if I get things wrong, but I don't want you two to interrupt each other. You choose what to tell me, but I will sometimes push.**

 **So. Stefan, I want you to give me an example of how Bonnie disrespects you.**

(Easy enough.) _Should I tell you the main reason or just an example._

 **Whichever,**

 _Alright, well one time, we were at a party and her ex walked up to her and she starts flirting with him right in front of me. She doesn't acknowledge me until I acknowledge myself. We weren't married then, but we were commented._

 **Bonnie would you like to add—**

We talked about it a few minutes later and I explained to him that I didn't mean to disrespect him. I'm not used to being in a serious relationship so-

 _But you are with Jason._

 **Stefan,**

 _I'm sorry._

I was saying that I'm not used to being in a serious relationship, I'm only twenty three, I don't know a lot about life, I had it easy and a part of me hates that. I apologized, I thought that we were good.

 _And we were until you went behind my back with Jason. Jason is her ex, the only guy she says that she considered as a boyfriend and who she also had a dream about. I tell her to stop contacting him because that's disrespectful and we had an argument about it but she tells me that she'll stop. A few days later, what happens. She fuckin went on a date with him to tell him face to face that they couldn't talk anymore when I asked her specifically to end all communication with him and she agreed to do so. I didn't even know this kid was in town, I didn't even know that they were seeing each other._

 _She faints due to stress probably over deciding if she wants to stay with me or run to Jason, I go to the hospital to comfort her completely in the dark about their date, and guess who shows up. He comes in saying that she asked him to leave and I bet she did so because she knew that I was on my way and she knew what she was doing was wrong._

Stefan, I went to see him because I just couldn't end things at the drop of a hat.

 _Why not?_

Because I don't work that way. If I was in his position, I wouldn't want someone to just stop talking to me without a reason I'm unsure of. I would want them to tell me straight up. I'm sorry, okay, I don't know how many times I can apologize for you to forgive me.

 _Maybe because there is no number, maybe it's because I just don't want to be with you._

You don't mean that,

 _Sure I do._

Why are you acting so cruel to me?

(She starts to cry and I just shake my head.)

He never acts this way.

 _Maybe it's because I'm fed up._

I don't know what to do anymore. I thought that this would all go away.

 **Why would you think that?**

Because we've talked so much about this and we have our baby and I thought that it would make things better.

 **What's the living situation at home?**

We stay together, we share the same bed.

 **Now I'm going to give you, Stefan an assignment. I want you to sleep separately from Bonnie for a week, so until next session. Not over a family or friends house or anything like that, just you alone. I can give you money for a hotel if needed,**

 _No, it's fine._

 **Bonnie, I want you to tell me why you were talking with Jason in the first place, what were you talking about, what were you doing?**

First, I don't really know why. He contacted me on Facebook and you know, we just started talking. We were just catching up, seeing how each other was doing.

 **So he knew about your marriage to Stefan?**

Yes, we're together in my profile photo,

 **But did you actually tell Jason that you are, I'm assuming, happily married to Stefan?**

(She let's out a breath) No,

(I look over at her and just shake my head. Catching up implies telling someone that you got married if you have. I wonder if she told him about our kids... Probably not. Her profile picture of us makes us look to be only friends and nothing more than that.)

 **Stefan, how do you feel about that?**

 _Disrespected._

 **Bonnie, what do you think the reason is to why you didn't tell Jason flat out that you were married?**

I don't I know, I thought the profile picture would actually do the trick, if I was in his position, I would've assumed. And I didn't feel it was completely relevant, it's not like we were having deep and personal conversations, it was you typical "Hi how are you doing," type of conversation.

 **Stefan, how did you find out that your wife was contacting Jason?**

 _I woke up in the middle of the night one night and I hear her mumble something which turned out to be 'tacos', she was saying tacos and she was pregnant so I thought that she had a craving but soon I realize that she's asleep then I hear her firstly call Jason her baby, then secondly tell him that she loves him._

 **How did you feel then?**

 _Like I do now, I was pissed off and hurt. I tell her to cut off the communication after we had an argument about the dream but she doesn't. I had no idea that he was in town, Sarah._

I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get more mad at me. It was never in my intention for you to find out.

 _Oh I know it wasn't, because you know that what you did was wrong and you knew that I would've found this kid and knocked his fucking teeth out!_

 **Alright, take a breath. Stefan, it's obvious that you're still very upset about the situation, tell me what's bothering you the most out of this whole thing.**

 _Again, just the continued disrespect. Bonnie knows how I am, she knows exactly how I feel, but that doesn't stop her from doing things like this. I can't take it anymore. I just can't._

End.

* * *

Bonnie watches me as I pack a bag and I don't dare look at her. I can tell that she wanted to say something and I'm glad that she's choosing to keep her mouth shut. After I finish packing, I go get Charlotte and kiss her head.

"Daddy loves you so much. I'll miss my baby girl." I kiss her multiple times then hold her close.

"Maybe- never mind."

I let out a breath then walk out to find Noah who's in his room. "Hey, bud. I have to go away for a little while, but I'll see you later."

"Why?"

"Because I just have to. I love you very much, take care of mommy for me, okay?"

He nods and I kiss his head before letting him be. I go back to back to my room, set Char down back in her crib, but Bonnie takes her out shortly after.

"It's almost her feeding time."

I nod. "Well I'm heading out."

"Okay,"

I probably will regret this, but I kiss her. Only once, but linger our lips. Before she touches me, I pull away, grab my bag then head out.

•••

Session Two:

 **So last week, Stefan, I asked you to spend the week alone in a hotel. Tell me how that went.**

 _Honestly, it was hell. I was bored, I was distracted from work, I missed my family, I got nothing done. The first couple of nights I went out, I'm not gonna lie, I drank and tried to enjoy being alone, but I just couldn't._

 **Bonnie, how was it for you?**

I cried a lot. It was horrible for me to be without him for that long. Noah, our son, kept asking questions and I just couldn't handle it, but I had to.

 **Stefan, how does that make you feel?**

 _I don't think I feel just one emotion,_

 **Then just give me a list.**

 _I don't know, I guess I feel bad. For our son._

 **But not for Bonnie?**

 _Look, I love Bonnie, I love my wife, but I'm just so pissed at her, I can't bring myself to pity her._

 **I never wanted you to pity her, I wanted you to get a feel of how it would be to be without what you have. You want or wanted a divorce, you should know what you're really asking for.**

 _I get it._

 **Get what?**

 _The point._

 **Good. Now you say that you're still upset with Bonnie, what do you think she could do to make that anger fade?**

 _I honestly don't think that there's anything that she could do._

 **Bonnie do you have a suggestion?**

I don't know, maybe I can just show more appreciation to him. Maybe do more things together, hang out more.

 **I think that's a good idea. This week, I want you two to go out on a date and I want you, Bonnie to set it up. Pick the date, time, and place.**

Okay.

 **Now let's talk about this issue. We talked about it for a little last week, but I want to go deeper. Stefan, I'm assuming that you feel somewhat threatened by Jason, am I wrong?**

 _Yes and no._

 **Why?**

 _Well I'm sure you can tell and I'm sure it's in the file somewhere that I'm a little more older than her. He's roughly the same age, so maybe she wants someone younger. Then again I know I can kick his little ass if needed be._

(I see Bonnie shaking her head from the corner of my eye. I can't stop myself from looking over at her and we share a smile. It feels like forever since I've seen her and I couldn't help myself. I miss her.)

 **Bonnie,**

I don't want anyone else. You're my husband, Stefan, I can't picture my life without you. I cry at the thought of you not loving me anymore and at the thought of you gone. You kissed me, am I stupid for having hope?

(I look into her wet eyes, they're so sad that I actually want to look away, but I don't.)

 _I almost cheated on you. That day, that night, I madeout with Stacie. I was drunk and it would've gone further if Caroline didn't call. It snapped me out of it and I pushed her off and went to Damon and he convinced me to call you. That's why I called._

(I see her heart breaking in her eyes, but I knew that we couldn't go any further unless she knew this. I had to tell her. She let's out a shaky breath then moves her eyes away from me and onto Sarah.)

Stacie is his ex wife. She recently expressed her want for Stefan again, so I guess this makes sense.  
(She looks back over at me)  
You wanted to hurt me, Stefan, you succeeded. I'm officially heartbroken. Everything. Inside me hurts. Congratulations.

 _It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I was just so angry that I drank until I was no longer thinking for myself, the liquor was._

But you remembered everything even the part where you said that it would've gone further if it wasn't for Caroline. You were still thinking for yourself.

 _Alright, but I still wasn't looking to hurt you. I was looking for a distraction because I just asked you for a divorce. It wasn't about you, it was about me. So you tell me. Am I stupid for having hope?_

(She looks at me and shakes her head indecisively then let's out a breath)

 **Tell me about Stacie, why did you two get divorced?**

 _Uh, well it was because I had gotten Bonnie pregnant—that's the main-ish reason at least. Bonnie was my mistress at the time, but I had ended things because I felt like it was the right thing to do and at the time, she was pregnant but I had no idea._

 **So when you found out, you decided to be with Bonnie?**

 _No, I wanted to stay with Stacie because I didn't find out about the pregnancy until about seven months in and in that time I had grown to love my wife again. When I found out, Bonnie told me that she was moving to Ohio and that was like a slap in the face, it woke me up and she was all that I could think about and I didn't see that being fair to Stacie._

 **Do you still love your ex wife?**

 _Bonnie and I have talked about this so she knows that Stacie will be in my heart in some way or the other, but I don't love her._

 **Bonnie, do you agree?**

I do. It's just hard because I feel like they have this platonic relationship and I want, and I know how bad this may sound, but, I want them to hate each other. I feel like she's always there and I can't stand that. That's how things like him cheating on me happens, if it wasn't for her, then this wouldn't have happened.

 **Do you believe that?**

 _Yes, I knew that she would be an easy target, if she wasn't there I just would've drank all night._

 **So let's say that Caroline didn't call and you slept with Stacie that night, how would you have felt, what would you have done?**

 _Honestly, I would've felt really guilty. I would've told Bonnie and begged for her forgiveness and ask her to not leave me._

 **But you were the one to ask for a divorce so why would you beg her to not leave you when that's what you wanted?**

(Damn. She got me.) _Then I guess I don't actually want a divorce._

 **Or could it be that you just don't want to get dumped, that you would rather make that decision rather than Bonnie?**

 _I never thought about it that way,_

 **Why do you think that is? Do you just prefer being in control?**

 _My dad. He walked out on us when I was about seven. It hurts more than I want it to, but maybe I just don't want to be so out of control in a situation again._

(Bonnie places her hand on my arm and it's scary how I instantly feel better.)

 **Why do you think that you and Stacie have this, as Bonnie calls, platonic relationship?**

 _I have no idea. Things ended badly between us, I don't know why she wants anything to do with me, but she does. I, and I just realized this now, I give her the time of day so to speak, because I feel like I owe it to her. I was a horrible husband so the least I can do is help her with something now to make up for my past._

 **I think that's exactly it and the only way to get rid of that feeling of obligation is to reach some sort of closure. You said that things ended badly, maybe it's time for a redo, a sit down, one on one to end this once and for all. Do you think you can do that?**

 _Yeah._

End.

•••

Holy damn I miss kissing my wife like this. This lustful, deep kiss that has my head spinning left and right. Her legs cinched around my waist, her hand forcing my jacket down my arms before they race through my hair. It has been awhile, it's been a long fucking while, but it's happening.

But let me rewind first.

Just like suggested, we go out on a date. I'm kind of over this whole thing, but I brought up a new problem and now Bonnie and I switched roles. She still picked out our dinner date and I took that as a good sign. We slept in the same bed again, we talk, and she let's me hold her hand and all that's a good sign. She didn't answer me when I asked if there's still hope between us and I don't blame her, but it would be nice to know.

Since it's date night, I try to look my best and by that I mean I put on a grey shirt, a black blazer, some black jeans, and leather boots. I do my hair nicer than I have been for the past couple of weeks then I head to our room to see if Bonnie's ready.

"Babe?"

I hear heels clacking and shortly I see her step out from the bathroom closing her clutch. The angels are singing all around because my girl is lookin fine as hell.

She has one of those celebrity bodies that bounces back after they give birth but her tits stay nice and full and her ass was always great to begin with.

Her hair is down and straight with "bangs" swept to the side, black lipstick and nails and brown eye shadow. A big, rustic gold, vintage-type necklace on top of a tight, black turtleneck-ish sleeveless dress stopping mid-thigh and she has the _nerve_ to be wearing knee high boots and I just gotta—

"Hot fucking damn." My voice actually squeaked. I lost my voice.

"Are you ready?"

I walk over to her to just circle her once because I'm sure she wouldn't have turned if I asked her to. "Can I uh," I stop in front of her, "just," I glide my hand around her looking into her eyes and grab a hold of her ass.

"Maybe I should change,"

I grab her waist, "No, no, I'm sorry. It's just been awhile, you know, since you dressed up like this."

"We're supposed to use this date and time alone to talk."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll stop thinking with my penis."

She smiles a little then walks past me. I follow behind her downstairs only to smack Damon upside the head for looking at my girl. I tell Noah to be nice and kiss my little Char before locking the door to our house. Bonnie is waiting for my by the car and I'm surprised when she opens the passenger door for me and gets in the driver's seat taking control. It's sexy.

Once we get to the restaurant, I hold her hand before changing my mind, bringing my arm around her forcing her side to rest against mine. Bonnie tells the man in front about our reservation and he leads us there before telling us to enjoy and that our waiter should be coming soon. We order white wine and water and Bonnie gets this veggie platter and I get a combo that is a grilled chicken breasts, cheesy mashed potatoes and shrimp.

"Let's get all the bad shit out the way."

"I hated you for what you did. I get it, but that doesn't make it OK. I chose to forgive you because no matter what, I don't want to lose you. You're my husband, the father of my children and I love you. I'm gonna kick Stacie's ass next time I see her though." I chuckle but know she's dead serious. "And you're lucky I won't kick yours."

"I was acting like an idiot to you, a complete jerk and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby, I love you and I was hurt, I've never felt that way before. I don't want a divorce, I want you, I want to fuck you for the rest of my life, no one else." She rolls her eyes but smiles. "I want to be with you, love you, and cherish you forever." I place my hand on the side of her face. "I am so sorry for making you cry. Bonnie, I hate to see you cry and I'm sorry for not holding you when you did. It's so much easier to do the wrong thing so that's what I did. All the things I said, I take it all back,"

"But you can't take back words, Stefan. You were so, so cruel to me,"

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I was jealous and angry and upset and that isn't an excuse, I know, but I didn't mean all the wrong things I said to you, how I acted. I was being a child and you don't deserve that. You never did."

Our food arrives, but we ignore it for now. I get up from my seat an kneel before her pulling her head down some to meet our foreheads. "I love you so much." I look into her eyes. "I am so, so sorry, Bonnie."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too."

I let out a breath. "I forgive you." I decide to kiss her just like I did the last time. Just once, lingering lips, but she touches me this time. I pull away to see her eyes and they're dreamy.

"Everything is over between Jason and I, I promise."

"I'll never look at or even think about Stacie ever again. I promise. Well, you know, after the whole closure thing."

She chuckles and I smile. After a little, I'm off the floor and we're eating and talking and laughing and playing footsie under the table. Four times now, her foot has traveled between the legs, she is such the tease.

Dinner is over and I'm ready to go home so after fighting Bonnie on paying for the check, she drives me home.

I'm all cool, hard, and collected trying to focus on something when I have to check my ears. "Huh?"

"I said unbutton your pants." She looks over at me.

I don't hesitate this time, I obey completely and close my eyes watching her hand sneak inside. I suck in a breath of pain and grab a hold of the arm rest when my wife squeezes my junk in her hand. "If you ever threaten me with a divorce again, I will tear your fucking balls off, understand?"

"Fu– yes, I'm sorry," she let's go and pulls her hand out. I could just about cry. "Ah," my poor package.

She pulls up into the driveway and gets out of the car and I carefully get out, not being able to move so much. Once inside, I thank Damon and Olivia for babysitting although I'm sure Bonnie already did so. Noah's asleep and Charlotte should be waking up any moment now. We talk for a few before I pay him and walk them to the door.

I find Bonnie upstairs now makeup free and only wearing a bra and shorts laying beside our girl. I take her in my arms and hold her sleeping self close to me. It's not long until she opens her eyes and my heart melts when she smiles at me.

"Hey, baby girl, daddy missed you so, so, so much. I love you." I kiss her a few times then hand her to Bonnie before she cries.

Watching her breastfeed is probably my favorite, she's such the angel and it's such an intimate moment between them and being able to witness that is such a blessing.

•••

Session Three:

 **So, how did date night go? I'm assuming well since you two are sitting closer to each other than before.**

 _It went really well, to me at least. We just laid things out on the table, we were straightforward with each other and then we forgave each other._

 **And for you, Bonnie?**

The same. I believe that we can put this behind us.

 **So I'm going to go to the cliché type stuff now, so I apologize in advance. I want you two to face each other and just look into each other's eyes.**

(That's what we do, we gawk at each other and I just can't help but to touch her perfect face. She's so beautiful, everything about her is beautiful and I almost hate it. Almost.)

 **Stefan, why are you touching your wife right now?**

 _I don't- I just can't help it. She's so beautiful._

(Bonnie let's out a breath through her nose and slouches some.)

 **Bonnie, how does that make you feel?**

Like the luckiest woman on earth.

 **I want you both to list one thing you don't like about the other and two things you do.**

(I think) _I don't know, I guess I don't like how you don't communicate with me. I love how you're a great mother and I love how clingy you are at night._

(She smiles) Uh, I don't like... Honestly, I don't like how when it comes to you, I always get played out as the bad guy. But I love how caring you are and I love seeing you interact with the kids, I feel so lucky to have you whenever you do.

 **You both can face me now, if you want. Bonnie, do you think you can work on your communication?**

Yes, I knew that was a problem for him, it's just hard because I'm so used to keeping things inside. I've always been that way.

 **So I have another assignment for you, Bonnie. Every night or just when you both are relaxing not doing much, I want you to tell Stefan how you're feeling. It could just be one word or it could be a paragraph, and this is a little challenge for you as well, Stefan. You have to listen to her, you can't ask for communication without being willing to listen.**

(I nod.)

 **Stefan, what do you think that Bonnie means when she says that you make her out to be the bad guy?**

 _I don't know what she means._

It's just that I feel like all the wrong you do, you don't really say it, but it's implied that it's my fault. Why did you leave Stacie? Me. Why did you kiss Stacie? You were angry at me, why are we even in therapy right now? Me. I feel like you always make me out to be the cause of mostly all of your problems and situations. I feel like you can't blame yourself for once.

 **Stefan?**

 _She's right, I do need to start owning up to my own shit. Bonnie can be a factor sometimes, but she isn't the whole problem. I'm sorry for making it seem that way._

End.

•••

I'm hit with a wonderful feeling of déjà vu when Bonnie walks into my office and locks the door behind her. I don't wait for her to come to me, this time I back her up against the door and kiss her senseless.

Holy damn I miss kissing my wife like this. This lustful, deep kiss that has my head spinning left and right. Her legs cinched around my waist, her hand forcing my jacket down my arms before they race through my hair. It has been awhile, it's been a long fucking while, but it's happening.

I run my hands up her skirt glad that she ditched the panties cause I'm inpatient. I set her down and pull her clothes off, I want all of her, every last inch.

* * *

We moved to the floor afterwards and we've been kissing for a long while. I miss her. Her skin, her lips, her body, her hair, her moans and whimpers, everything. This was what we needed, exactly what we needed because it feels like we're our old selves again.

"How do you feel right now?"

She smiles then thinks for a second. "Happy."

"Yeah?" She nods. "Me too." We share a kiss. "Baby. I want to take you somewhere. Somewhere far and warm just us and our babies. I feel like we deserve a family vacation."

"I would love that. I think we deserve a vacation too."

"Good. Cause I already booked us a hotel."

"Where at?"

I just smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Session Six:

 **Since this is hopefully the last time I see you two in here, I just want to thank you for continuing with this even after you figured things out. There's nothing that I love more than a couple who is truly committed and I wish you all the best of luck with your journey.**

Thank you so much.

 **Now is there anything that you two need to tell me good or bad?**

 _Actually there is. We're renewing our vows and would like you to come to the ceremony._

 **I would love to.**

End.

•••

Everything was going according to plan since we didn't have a honeymoon after we got married, I figured we take one now. And since we didn't have a big wedding, I figured we have a big vow renewal ceremony. Bonnie has no idea, I "made up" with Caroline and she's been helping me keep it that way.

It won't be the biggest ceremony ever since Bonnie and I are loners and we don't really have any friends. My father's coming, Damon and Olivia, Bonnie's parents, Caroline, Sarah (our therapist), and Alaric with his plus one. I would've invited Michael, but I'm not sure if it's all that appropriate since things with Stacie.

And speaking of Stacie I still need to talk to her, I've been putting it off for weeks now.

"Hey, babe,"

I smile over at her. "Hey, baby," I hold her waist as she straddles my lap, her curly hair in that ponytail swinging from side to side. "What is it this time, babe?"

She chuckles. "Nothing,"

I raise my eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just want to tell you how I feel."

"Alright,"

She gets more situated and I surpass a groan. "I feel...like kissing you right now."

"Oh?"

She bites down on her bottom lip nodding her head then leans in to meet our lips. We meet in a slow kiss, her hands run up my arms and next thing, I'm on top of her and drive my hips into her.

"Mommy?"

I stop my curse and move off of her seeing Noah stand in the doorway.

"Hey, baby!" Bonnie greets him making him smile and walk over to the bed.

"Your old dad is nothing but chopped liver, huh?"

"Dadty,"

"Can you say 'chopped liver'?"

"Stefan,"

"Chop liber!"

I laugh and he smiles then keeps repeating the words and Bonnie just sits back and shakes her head. I grab him and kiss his chubby cheeks gaining giggles.

"Hey, babe,"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know why our boy wanted you."

"Why?"

"Smell him." I hold his butt up to her face and she quickly turns her head away.

"I think you should change him since you're holding him."

"I am not changing this one."

"But Charlotte will be waking up soon."

"And I'll handle that while you handle this."

She frowns then takes him from my hands. "Oh, Noah, we need to get you potty trained."

I chuckle then a minute later, my baby girl cries and I quickly go get her. She shushes after a few seconds and all it takes is me humming something random.

I barely get to hold my girl because she's always in Bonnie's arms feeding. My girl can eat, it's probably because Bonnie refused to feed her some meat like she was asking for now her nips have to pay.

"Hey, baby girl. Daddy loves you." I kiss her little lips then look up to see Bonnie walk inside.

I walk over to the bed and hand her to her before sitting closely by my wife's side. Her small green eyes look at me as she feeds and she's just the cutest. I move my hand to her head, gently smoothing down her straight, black hair, and I can't stop myself from kissing her.

"Stef, you're distracting her,"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Our girl is just the cutest."

"I know, I'll let you two play when she's done eating, I don't want to get off schedule."

"Fine. Where's our son?"

"Playing with his dragon."

I kiss her then get up heading into Noah's room. I don't like how he's by himself all the time and I get why, but my fatherly instincts are telling me to not let this keep happening. AKA, I need to spend more time with my son.

I join him on the floor and he immediately starts playing with me, which I am a tad bit surprised about. I take over as the bad guy and the dragon (Noah) has to stop me from stealing the imaginary whatever. I'm not gonna lie, it was boring a little at first, but seeing how happy my son is and hearing his screams and laughs, just made the whole thing ten times better.

Once it's over, and I'm dead, I take him in my arms. "Daddy loves you, alright. So, so much and I'm sorry that I haven't been around much, but I'll start being there for you, bud. I promise." I kiss his cheek and hug him.

This vacation that we have coming up will definitely get our relationship back on track because it'll be just us. No babysitters, no work, not a lot of distractions, just family.

"Are girls allowed in here?"

I look at Noah and smile a little as he thinks for a beat then nods. Bonnie smiles then walks in and joins us on the floor. "You wanna hold sister?"

Bonnie asks and he nods and holds out his hands. I sit him on my lap as Bonnie places Charlotte in his small hands.

"Charlotte is almost as big as he," Bonnie chuckles.

"He got your height, babe."

She laughs a little then kisses his head. "I'm sure he'll have a nice growth spurt."

"Have you talked to Caroline recently?"

"Yesterday. Why?"

"I was kind of a jerk to her awhile back so I was thinking about taking her out somewhere."

"That's nice. I'll talk to her, but I can't guarantee that she'll be up for it."

"I know. Thanks, baby."

We kiss then focus our attention back on our babies.

•••

I stand when Caroline walks in and I go for the hug. She didn't hug me back.

"Caroline-"

"You know I may be helping you out with this whole thing, but that doesn't mean that I like you."

"I know that and I want to change that. I'm sorry, I was a dick to you and Bonnie and I know that you two are best friends so when I disrespect her, I disrespect you."

"Very true,"

"I want to be your friend, Caroline. I was always an enemy to you and I get it, but I've changed. I didn't mean the things I said, I never wanted a divorce, Bonnie is my everything, I'm freaking whipped when it comes to her, and I think that if we're friends, you'll see more of that."

She sighed. "You have one strike."

"Just o- alright, fine. Thank you." She nods. "And I do mean it, Caroline, I really do want to be your friend."

"And I get that, Stefan, but it just doesn't work that way, I'm sure you're a nice guy and whatever, but when you get calls from your best friend who is crying her eyes out and struggling to breathe, it's hard to look at you like anything but a jerk and asshole."

I sigh in defeat. She's right. "I promise you that I will make it up to her, I'll do anything to make things right between us, and it's going to take awhile, I know, but I'm willing to do anything. I was hurt over it all and I know that it really doesn't make up for the things I said and the things I did, but you have to understand my situation too."

She looks at me for a few moments then looks down at the table. "Alright." She returns her eyes back to mine. "Tell me your side of the story."

"It might take awhile, so are you hungry, I'll pay."

"You better." She says opening the menu.

•••

After lunch with Caroline which in my eyes went well because we actually had a conversation, I meet up with Stacie. I'm more nervous about this one than I was with Caroline.

I just smile at her when I see her walk towards me and she's soon sitting in front of me.

"Firstly, I just want to apologize to you for what happened a few weeks ago. I wasn't myself and I led you on and I'm sorry."

"Okay,"

"So the reason I wanted to see you is because Bonnie and I have been going to therapy, not currently, but over the course of six weeks, and you were mentioned a couple of times."

"How so?"

"Well I told Bonnie about what happened between us in the car and the therapist wanted to know more about our relationship and she basically told me that I need to end this once and for all."

"End what?"

"This. Our platonic relationship."

"Platonic?" I shrug and nod. "It wasn't very _platonic_ in the car now, was it?"

"That's what I'm saying, Stace- Stacie, if we weren't in contact, that wouldn't have happened, if you were with Michael, that wouldn't have happened."

"Last time I checked, you asked _me_ to leave, not the other way around, you complimented me first, so maybe I'm not the problem here."

What she's saying now reminded me of what Bonnie told me in therapy. Maybe the women in my life aren't the problem. Maybe it is just me.

"You're right, okay, I need to own up to the things that I do, but that still doesn't change anything. Things ended horribly between us which wasn't the way that I wanted things to end at all, so I'm going to give you the speech that I was planning on to the day I got back from Ohio.

"Stacie. Spending those weeks with my son, my own flesh and blood, then having to leave him behind, I realized that I'm not strong enough for this, that I can't keep bouncing back and forth. You're probably thinking that we should just move there, but Noah isn't the only one that I can't take leaving behind. I love you, Stacie, but I love Bonnie. I love being with my family and me staying with you wouldn't be fair. Bonnie is constantly on my mind, my son is constantly on my mind, and I feel like there would be no room for you. I wouldn't be able to be the husband that you deserve if we continue with this. I wouldn't be able to love you, to cherish you like you deserve. I wouldn't be able to give you the family that you deserve.

"I'm sorry for all the wrong I've said and done to you and I hope that with me gone, you'll realize how much better you deserve than me and I hope that you find him, or her," she rolls her eyes, "and rub them in my face and your happiness as well. I want nothing but the best for you which is why I want a divorce. I told myself that I was done being selfish, so it's time that I own up to my word. I hope that you can understand, maybe not now but somewhere along the road. You are a great wife, but we just weren't meant to be."

I stay looking in her eyes and I can tell that my speech got to her. I'm shocked when she slaps me causing eyes to turn our way.

"That's what I would've done back then, but I would've told you that I understand. And then you would've packed a bag and went over Damon's house and I would've cried all night but then by morning your words would've sunk in and I would've been a bad ass bitch." I chuckle. "You and Bonnie and Noah would've found a place probably where you guys were and I would be out with girls as you got the rest of your stuff and I would've moved somewhere different because I deserved a new start and I would've met Michael and we would've gotten engaged and when we saw each other at the conference, everything would've went the same, nothing would've changed. Actually looking back now, I would've wanted to come clean to him while we were both together, that would've been interesting."

"It would've,"

"But you know what, everything would've been fine. But that's not the case now, is it?"

"That's because you don't want it to be,"

"What do you mean?"

"Call him. Ask for forgiveness, say that after these months without him, you realized that you made a mistake and that you want him back. Say that you'll do anything to have him back and he'll accept you. Probably not right away, but he will. I'm a guy, I know he will."

"And then go to therapy like you and Bonnie?"

"Probably. If that's what it takes."

She let's out a breath. "Alright. And uh, maybe we end this "platonic relationship" and just have a regular, boring friendship. I don't want us to hate each other and I can't hate you, not after that stupid speech."

I chuckle. "Okay. A boring friendship sounds nice."

We don't stay long after that, I need to get home, I've been out for longer than I thought, but it was all worth it. I feel so much better now, things are looking up.

•••

"So how did everything go?" Bonnie asks as I joined her on the bed.

"Pretty good. I think Caroline tolerates me now and Stacie and I no longer have a platonic relationship." I kiss her then use her breasts as a pillow.

"You seem to be in a good mood." She runs her hand up my hair.

"I am. I never knew how much these small things were bothering me so much, but now that things are settled, I feel great."

"Well I'm glad to hear. My parents are coming over for dinner."

Mood ruined.

* * *

I sigh looking in the mirror. When I'm eating dinner I hate to be dressed in a dress shirt, I like to be comfortable but whenever her parents come over, she always has me dressed in these neck clinging shirts. I have no idea why and plus they're always colorful.

"Well don't you look handsome."

I turn to face my wife and like always, she looks like a fox. It's not fair that she gets to wear black and I have to wear this lavender color. I'm distracted from my mood on colors when she bends over to pick up Noah from the ground. Then I really look at her, study her curves and I swear I'm the luckiest man to walk the earth.

"Did you get Char dressed?"

"Yeah, I made sure wore the dress that they gave us." Bonnie says straightening out Noah's dress shirt. I wonder if he feels the struggle. "She's napping now though."

"Well you look beautiful."

She smiles at me. "Thanks, babe,"

"I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"Yes, of course. I love you so much too." She walks up to me and we kiss a few times. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really. I don't tell you how much I love you enough because when I do, you assume that something's wrong. I don't want that to be."

"I'm sorry,"

"No, no, no, it's not your fault. I just need to be a better husband to you."

"You're not the only one. I'll be a better wife."

We kiss multiple times then break away remembering that Noah is watching. I want him to be good with the ladies, but I don't want him getting in trouble for making out with a girl at daycare.

Just as the doorbell rings, Charlotte wakes up and Bonnie go answers it while I get our girl. I bounce her a few time to get her calm before taking her downstairs.

"There she is, my cute granddaughter." Mr. Bennett takes her from my hold and I try not to grin smugly when she starts crying.

"Dad, you're supposed to ask her if she wants you to hold her first," Bonnie takes our girl back and calms her because like I said, when she cries, girl can break glass. "Especially when it comes to Stefan. She's a spoiled daddy's girl."

I'm not sure if Bonnie is helping me or harming me. Joe hates me because his daughter was my mistress who I broke up with while she was pregnant and left her alone for most of the pregnancy. He doesn't know the whole story, and I'm sure that if I tell him, he will still believe the version he knows currently.

I look around for Noah and smile seeing him with Mrs. Bennett. I'm glad he's not being ignored so I walk over there to greet her. "Hey, mom," she's more cool.

"Hey, Stef. How's everything?"

"Great. Excited for next week,"

"Oh me too. I'm not gonna lie, I hated the fact that you two got married without us being there, but I guess this will make up for it."

"I hope so."

"Dadty,"

"Hey, buddy," I take him in my arms and kiss his cheek.

"I see you have some strong genes, Stefan, both Noah and Charlotte look like you."

I chuckle. "Bonnie hates it."

"Dinner is on the table, mom, babe."

I help her up from the couch and walk with her into the dining room. I place Noah in his high chair then sit beside my wife. She looks over at me when I place my hand between her crossed thighs, but I remain cool.

"So how are you, Mr. Bennett?"

"Just fine, it's just been awhile since I've seen you guys."

Usually that would be said in a sad manner, but he said it in a more judging one.

"Well it's been a busy couple of months,"

"We could've helped with Charlotte if you would've called."

"I know that, but we have her on a tight schedule and plus I breastfeed and want to keep it that way for awhile. I hate that I didn't do it with Noah."

I could tell that my girl is irritated and I'm completely lost as to what happened. I kiss her temple hoping to calm her down a little although I find this side of her a little sexy. Okay, a lot sexy.

"Are you alright, baby, you seem a little stressed?"

"I'm fine, mom."

"Hey, babe, can you help me with something for a sec," I take her arm leading her into the kitchen and set her on the counter. "What's wrong with my baby?" I cup her face.

"I'm just a little annoyed, that's all."

"Why?" I kiss her.

"My dad just said something that got on my nerves, but I'll try to let it pass."

"What did he say?"

"I don't want to tell you because I know how you would get, just forget I said anything."

"Was it about me?" She shakes her head. "Noah?"

"N- no, no."

She's lying. "What the hell he say? He's talking about my son, what the fu—"

"Stefan, just, just take a breath, okay. I'll handle it."

"Maybe I should handle it. Man to man."

"No, Stefan, I got it. I promise."

She kisses me a few times before getting off the counter. We hold hands walking back into the dining room and retake our seats. Bonnie seems to be better, but now I'm pissed.

"Mommy,"

"You're finished, baby?" Bonnie walks over to him and instead if staring at her ass like I usually would, I keep my eyes on Joe. See how he reacts. He watches the two but not with loving, fatherly eyes, it's something different that I can't put a name to, but whatever it is, it isn't good.

"Babe, look how much his freakin jawline looks like yours already." She says sitting next to me. "You look just like your daddy, you're so handsome." She kisses him a few times.

For awhile, I forget that we have company over and I think Bonnie did as well. We were just so wrapped up in our little guy that everyone else was ignored.

"How many teeth does he have now?" Mom wanted to know.

"Five now. Three on the bottom, two on top."

"Aww,"

"Mr. Bennett, you haven't really seen him yet, would you like to–"

"No, no, no, I can tell he's comfortable over there, I wouldn't want to disrupt him."

"He'll be fine, he's not like Charlotte. I insist." I see Bonnie looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I ignore her and stand walking over to him, placing my son on his lap. "See, he's perfectly fine."

I watch him closely and I'm not sure if he's bouncing his leg out of emotion or for Noah to be more comfortable. I go to move back to my seat but, he calls me back. "Oh, you forgot this," he holds him out.

I look over at Bonnie and she just shakes her head before tilting her head down into her hands.

"You know what, how about you get out of my house."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going to disrespect my son and have the nerve to sit here and eat my food." I take Noah. "So how about you get out. I'll be happy to drive your wife home, but you will not sit here and treat Noah any differently than Charlotte. I don't know what your deal is, but until you fix your attitude, you are no longer welcomed into our home."

He looked shockingly at me then over at Bonnie. "Baby?"

"Get out, dad."

I'm relieved that she took my side on this. Joe stands up and Barbra stands as well and kisses the children and us goodbye before following after her husband.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but he called our son 'this', what the–"

"If you wouldn't have said it, I would've. My dad is really old school you know, Noah wasn't born in the best situation, not as good as Charlotte, and he just can be a complete ass. I thought he was fine with it, but, I don't know."

I sigh and walk over to her kneeling down. "I love you."

"I love you more."

We kiss then hug for awhile before we start to clean up.

•••

"Hey, Stef, got any room in the— what the hell are you doing?"

I freeze stopping all movement, dropping my hand. "I uh, I was just-"

"What, am I not good enough for you anymore? I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that stupid fight last week."

"Bon, I- you've just been so busy and- Bonnie, wait," I try not to slip getting out of the shower and follow after her. "Baby-"

"Look, I know I've put on a few pounds since Charlotte-"

"It's not that, I promise. You're fucking sexy, I was thinking about you, I swear." I walk up to her. "I love you."

I stare into her eyes the meet our lips once slowly untying her robe pushing it down her arms. I lift her legs around my waist carrying her into the shower and take care of some business.

* * *

Kissing Bonnie is my favorite. Feeling her body is my favorite. Kissing and touching her is like my ultimate favorite, I can never get enough of my girl. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." We kiss. "But I can't wait to marry you again." We kiss. "And go on vacation to Jamaica." We kiss.

"I can't wait either." We kiss some more and I move on top of her only to be disappointed when Charlotte starts to cry. "Damn,"

She chuckles then gets up from the bed to go get her. I watch her quickly throw on some clothes before getting her out of the crib. I get out of bed and decide to put on some clothes as well then join my girls on the bed. I kiss them both.

"Can you check on Noah, babe?"

"Sure," we kiss again then I walk out.

His room is only a door away from ours, but it's kind of a long way. You have to pass the stairs and walk a few feet but it's there. We leave his door open just in case he wakes up in the middle of the night and wants to sleep with us and we also keep the light on in the hallway so he can see his way to. The stairs are baby proofed, blocked off by a gate that's even hell for me to open.

I watch him for a little just standing by the door, then I walk over to him moving the covers over his body a little more. He stirs but stays asleep and I rub his back a little for comfort.

I walk back into our room quietly just as Bonnie's putting Char back in her crib and then we decide to get some rest.

* * *

Why am I so nervous? I'm shaking, I need to hold my kids, both of them to calm me down, but they're with Damon, Olivia, and my dad. I need a cigarette. I don't smoke, but I might start tonight since tonight is _the_ night. I'm marrying my wife again, but it's not like the first time since we're actually having a ceremony. I have to say vows and everything, and though I've been in this situation before, this time around is different.

I bounce on my toes behind the scenes before I walk out hoping it'll calm me down and it does, but as I'm walking down the aisle I know I'm going to cry like a baby once I see my baby. She's going to look so damn beautiful, I won't be able to handle it.

I smile seeing Caroline hold Charlotte dressed in her little flower girl dress as she's being helped throwing some rose petals on the ground. She takes a seat next to Damon who's holding Noah, then the music plays. I tell myself that I'm a playa repeatedly, but just as I predicted, tears rush to my eyes looking at my stunning woman.

Her dress is simple, sweetheart neckline and tight enough showing off her curves. Diamonds around her neck and on her head and see looks damn amazing. I wipe my tears away then run my hands on my pants so I could take her hands in mine. She's crying too so I don't feel too wimpish about it.

"Baby, you look so beautiful."

She smiles through her tears. "Thank you."

I want to kiss her so bad.

Throughout the pastor's speech, I switch our hand holding position to her being in my arms. I'm not sure if that's allowed or whatever, but I did it anyway because I need her close to me. I pull away a little when it came time for vows. I go first.

"Bonnie," I hold her face in my hands, "I love you so much. I can't even put to words how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I can be a jerk to you and a bunch of bad words, but you still love me. No matter what I do, you still love me and I have never had that in my life. I know we didn't come together in the best of ways, but you're my one. I don't want anyone else, I never will. I'm fully committed to you and I cannot wait to live the rest of my days with you by my side. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too." I smile, wipe her cheek, then kiss her there. "Stefan. You are a challenge and I love it. I never knew that I was or could be capable of loving someone so much as much as I love you. I honestly would've never pictured us here, how we are. This is all I've ever wanted and I wanted it with you so I held on and I'm glad that I did. We have two beautiful babies together, something that I didn't think would happen so quickly, but I wouldn't change a thing. My life with you feels so complete and the fact that I know that I still have hopefully so much more life to live out with you, makes me insane because I feel so full of love and joy and it's honestly just the beginning. I love you so much, Stefan, and my heart beats so fast whenever I look at you. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

We kiss once we're allowed and I probably went too all in, but after that speech, I couldn't help myself. I lift her in my arms and walk her down the aisle.

After a quickie in the back of the limo, we go to party. Everyone dances and Noah steals the show with a few simple moves but his cute, swagged out self had people pulling out their phones and recording the whole thing. We it's all over, we head home, put our babies in bed and pack for our trip in the morning. We shouldn't have waited so late, but we did and now we're going to pay for it in the morning when it's time to get up and head to the airport.

"Are we going to have a happily ever after, Stefan?"

I look over at my wife and take her face in my hands. "Of course we will."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the final chapter of Liar. Thank you for reading and reviewing and continuing to do such when you literally despised Stefan's existence in this fic lol.** **Until next time!**

 **XO,**

 **Ashlyne**


End file.
